All Family Jewels
by ChickNick
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER 34! Don't own the characters, but this is my take on what happened after Clarisse and Joseph's surprise wedding. Mia and Nicholas are in it as well so you'll see how both couples' relationships play out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The surprise wedding had turned out to be quite the party afterwards. Clarisse and Joe happily mingled with their guests, while saying hello and thanking them for coming to the wedding. Once they were able to sit down and have a quick moment to themselves the newlyweds were interrupted by the clanging of utensils on glasses signaling them to kiss. The couple graciously responded each time enjoying their public display of affection.

While Clarisse and Joe danced as husband and wife the Prime Minister approached Mia at the table.

"Your Highness, Mrs. Motaz and I were wondering if the gift we were going to give to you and Andrew could possibly go to the Queen and Joe as long as it is alright with you?"

"Oh that's a great idea!" Where is the present?" she asked.

"Here." He said while reaching into his jacket and pulling out a scarlet red envelope with the Genovian shield on the cover.

"May I look?" She said while opening the envelope making sure not to bend the materials inside.

"Of course Your Highness."

"Oh wow they are going to love it!" she exclaimed after reading the destination on the two tickets provided. The Caribbean!!! Oh my god now I wish I had gotten married after all, she said teasing the Prime Minister and his wife.

"You may certainly give this to them after all they deserve it."

"Thank you Your Highness that is very kind of you," said the Prime Minister placing the envelope back into his jacket.

"It's not a problem at all besides who would I go with?" Mia jokingly replied. At that moment she had just then thought of Nicholas who had disappeared after the whole thing with his uncle at the church.

"Where had he gone?" she wondered to herself.  
Mia glanced at the dance floor where Joe had just placed Clarisse in a graceful dip after twirling her around like the queen she was.

"They are something aren't they?" Mia turned and smiled at Charlotte's comment. "Yes they are quite the couple. And to think they thought they were being so slick behind our backs. Ha!"

"Did you have a feeling all along Princess?" asked Charlotte

"Yeah I guess I did. There were looks and gestures that made me think they were attracted to one another."

"Oh please!" said Charlotte. Glances and gestures? Is that all you saw? I on the other hand have walked in on some pretty heated moments and when not noticed I would just back out quietly."  
The two women laughed.

"Well I'm happy they can be themselves now and not have to hide their emotions," said Mia

At that moment a song she recognized began to play. It took her a few seconds but then she realized it was the waltz she had first danced with Nicholas to. Looking up from talking to Charlotte, Mia noticed a figure walking toward her.

"May I have this dance Your Highness?" said a voice she knew well

Smiling Mia rose gracefully from her seat and approached Nicholas. "I guess you may after that little speech you gave before in my honor. By the way have I told you that you have impeccable timing Sir?"

"So you've said." He replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh I see you've made it Nicholas. Wonderful!" Clarisse gleefully said while walking over to them securely holding Joe's hand.

"Your Majesty I would not miss it for the world. Congratulations!"

"Thank you my dear", she replied.

"Yes thank you Nick, it means a lot," said Joe

"And I see you've also come to your senses about my granddaughter being Queen." Clarisse said with a playful smirk.

"Why yes I have," he blushed "I meant it when I said her face would look wonderful on a postage stamp."

"That's because she's beautiful like her gorgeous grandmother over here." Joe said while wrapping Clarisse around the waist and pulling her close.

"Now if you don't mind my love I would like to dance with my new granddaughter." Joe said.  
"Well I guess so," Clarisse teased before kissing him on the lips.

Mia and Nicholas just glanced at each other wishing they could just do the same.

"Your Majesty would you care to dance?" Nicholas politely asked Clarisse

"Certainly you may dance with the bride," she answered smiling happily.

Joe glanced at his new wife dancing with Nicholas and got caught up in the moment because of how she looked.

"My God look at you Joe. You do have it bad for grandma don't you?" Mia exclaimed teasing him.

"I definitely do Mia and you know Nicholas is a great guy for you. If there were someone I would want to see you with it would be him."

"Really Joe?" You mean it?"

"Yes Mia I do. I didn't like him at first but then I found it was his fool of an uncle that had it out for the crown."

"Well Joe that means a lot coming from you." Mia said before being spun around and laughing hysterically.

Mia's laughter caught both Nicholas's and Clarisse ears. They turned to see them laughing and enjoying themselves. Clarisse smiled and got a tear in her eye as she watched the two people she loved the most having fun.

She was brought back to the young man dancing with her when he said "Your Majesty you are an exceptional dancer."

"Well thank you Nicky but wait till you see me do the electric slide," she said laughing. "Mia taught me."

"Oh that would be something to see Your Majesty." Nick replied.

After the couples had stopped dancing for dinner the Prime Minister and his wife approached the bride and groom.

Noticing them walking up to the table Mia motioned for Lionel to grab the mike from the band.  
Once she had it in her hand Mia passed it on to the Prime Minister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a present for the bride and groom!" After handing Joe the envelope the Prime Minister exclaimed "Maestro drum roll please?"

Once opened both Clarisse and Joe mouths dropped. "Oh my gosh!" Clarisse exclaimed overjoyed by their generous present. "This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" said Joe

"Your plane leaves in 2 hours so we can all see you off!" Mia shouted

"Well we better go pack then." Clarisse said looking at Joseph.

"Not to worry Your Majesty both yours and Joe's things will be taken care of just enjoy the reception," reassured Charlotte.

"Oh thank you Charlotte. What would I do without you?" Clarisse said giving her hug.

The party went on with everyone having a wonderful time. Then the time had come for Clarisse and Joe to leave for their honeymoon. Ecstatic they waited as everyone went out onto the front steps of the palace.

Whispering for Clarisse's attention, Mia called her over to where she was standing by herself. "Pssst! Grandma."

Clarisse noticed her and whispered, "What? What is it Mia?"

"This is a little something for you for tonight." She said handing her a little white bag that said Bride.

"What, what do you mean for tonight?" Clarisse said curiously.

"Oh come on grandma you needed something sexy for tonight so right after the wedding I sent Olivia out to the lingerie store to get something for you. She knows your size being your dressing maid and I described to her what to get that would be appropriate."

"Oh God Mia you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did, but don't worry it's not that sleazy." Mia reassured.

All Clarisse could do was laugh. "Oh Mia my love you are one of a kind. I love you so much."

"I know grandma now go and have fun." She said pushing Clarisse towards Joe.

"What's that?" Joe asked pointing to the bag.

"Oh you'll see," said Mia winking at Joe

"Oh can't wait!", he replied flirtatiously nudging Clarisse making her blush and giggle.

As the couple made their way outside of the palace they rushed through a throng of their guests who were throwing rice and blowing bubbles. They got down the stairs and stood by the limo waving at those who enthusiastically were cheering them on. Mia rushed down and gave them each a kiss and a hug before she made her way back up the steps. Standing at the railing between Charlotte and Nicholas she jumped up and down in her supposed wedding dress, waved, and blew kisses to her grandparents.

The car began to pull away but then it stopped and reversed.

Clarisse got out of the car turned her back to the guests and threw her bouquet of roses over her head.

When she turned around Mia was standing there holding it in her hands blushing and happy she that she caught the bouquet.

"You better be good." Clarisse then playfully shouted and pointed at her.

"I will. Don't worry about me," and they noticably winked at each other.

The limo pulled away with the couple waving out the sunroof. After going a few meters the guests could see Clarisse sit back down. All of a sudden Joe disappeared from the sunroof as if being pulled down by his tie.

The guests began to file back inside when Mia glanced at Nicholas.

"So what are we going to do about this bouquet you caught?" he asked.

"I think we'll figure something out." She playfully suggested while they walked back inside arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Not sure if anyone read or liked this one cause I didn't get any feedback on it yet. Since I already have the chapters saved I figured I would put one more out there to see if anyone bites. LOL If I don't hear anything I'll get the hint *wink and I won't post anymore for this story.

Either way thanks for reading!

Clarisse laid in bed for a few seconds before realizing where she was. Hearing the crashing of the waves on the beach woke her up and she slowly opened her right eye. Squinting from being tired she raised herself on her elbow and looked around the room. The turquoise and white room was lit up with the morning Caribbean sun and the breeze from the open balcony doors made the white sheer curtains blow to and fro.

"It's like heaven." Clarisse said to herself running her hand through her hair and smiling.

She then leaned back on both elbows, yawned, and glanced to right side of the bed.

There on the pillow was a single red rose with a small note tied to the stem. Clarisse picked up the flower and smelled it. She then opened the note and read it out loud to herself. It read:

_Dear Mrs. Chapello,  
Good morning my love! I hope you slept well. I'll be back shortly. Tea is on the balcony.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Mr. Chapello_

"Awww he is such an adorable man." she said smiling and smelling the rose again.  
Like a young girl in love she placed the flower on the bed laughed excitedly and threw the covers off of her.

"Ohhhh chilly!" she said remembering that she was not wearing anything. Clarisse got up put on her sheer white robe and tied it around her. It was just enough covering for the cold breeze of the morning.

While walking across the room to the opened doors she glanced at the chair that was holding both her and Joseph's attire from the night before. She smiled at the green dress and black jacket that just hung on the arm of the chair. As she turned she kicked something soft and light on the floor.

Looking down she noticed it was the white satin laced slip that went with the robe. She had tried it on when they got to the suite and it fit like a glove. Mia was right about it being sexy and Joseph didn't seem to dislike it at all.

"Well that didn't stay on long now did it?" she said out loud chuckling. She picked it up and placed it on the chair with the other clothes.

Walking out onto the balcony she found the tea nicely laid out on a small table for two. Scones and peanut butter cookies were placed on a small plate just waiting to be eaten. Clarisse stirred her tea and then leaned over the balcony with it in her hands just starring out into the glistening turquoise sea. The beach had not a single soul on it since the place had been reserved for Mia and Andrew's privacy.

Now it was theirs.

After taking a sip she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. Given a kiss on the neck she turned and smiled seeing Joseph smiling widely back at her. She turned around to face him, kissed him passionately, and then slowly turned back around to watch the romantic scenery. Joseph still holding tightly to Clarisse, starred as well still amazed at the fact that he was with her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Clarisse asked.

"Very beautiful indeed." Joseph responded looking at Clarisse.

"How do you feel?" Joe asked.

"I'm tired but extremely happy," she answered.

"Ummm me too. I think we wore ourselves out last night with all the dancing and the commotion of the wedding".

"Yes that's it Joseph." she said sarcastically while moving to a seat at the table.

"Thank you for my rose by the way." she said sitting down.

"Oh that's just the beginning," he said teasing her.

"Have a cookie they're so tasty," she said gesturing to the plate in front of her.

Joe leaned to grab a cookie but instead received a kiss.

"Mmmm tastes like peanut butter," he said laughing.

"Oh well I told you they were tasty", she said jokingly.

"What time is it?" she asked

"10:00am why?"

"Oh my god really? Oh well," she shrugged "I have nowhere to be."

"No you don't," he said "Just here with me."

"Speaking of being together where did you go so early?" she asked curiously.

"Just setting up some excursions for the week?"

"Oh what will we be doing?" Not much I hope?"

"No most of the day and honeymoon will be spent inside my love."

"Thank God!" she said getting up to walk into the room. While walking away Joseph just watched her. The sun shone right through her robe leaving nothing to the imagination.

"I love my granddaughter!" Joe exclaimed.

"Mia?" Clarisse laughed "I know you do but why at this moment?"

"Because she bought you that robe," he said following her into the room.

He then chased Clarisse around the bed until they were kissing and enjoying married life once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww BIG THANKS to those that read and reviewed this story. So glad you like it so far! Please keep reading! Enjoy!**

Back at the palace Mia was trying to keep herself occupied with her grandmother and Joe not around.

"Oh lets face it Charlotte grandma knows best."

"Well she is the Queen, Princess."

"Charlotte please call me Mia, besides grandma isn't around?"

"Very well Prin…Mia!"

"Thank you."

"Well I'll leave you to your privacy Mia. Enjoy your day and I'll check in with you every other hour." Charlotte said while walking backwards down the long hall.

"Ok Charlotte, thank you."

Mia turned in the opposite direction and began to stroll down the corridor to her grandmother's office. She entered the room finding it full of sunlight but dead in a way because of her grandmother's absence. Just then she realized how much grandmother filled the palace with life and structure. Without her the place was just a building full of maids and butlers cleaning and carrying on with their daily routines.

"It's a castle without a queen or a team without a coach." She thought silently.

Seeing Clarisse's chair empty, Mia thought it would be fun to sit in it for a moment.

"Leather very nice," she said stroking the arm of the chair "And gold? she said shockingly "Well look at that it is trimmed in gold. Hmm," she said admiring the extravagant taste of her grandmother. "Very nice indeed."

Mia then glanced at the desk in front of her. Though neatly organized it did appear that grandma was a busy lady before she left. She had after all not known that she was going to be a bride on her honeymoon.

While sitting at the desk practicing being Queen of Genovia a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," she said eloquently as she waited for the door to open.

"My, my" said Charlotte you sounded just like your grandmother for a second there."

"Oh thank you, how did you know I was in here?"

"I heard you talking to yourself about the chair when I just walked by the door."

"Oh gotcha," Mia replied a little embarrassed. "Well what's up?…I mean what has happened in the past few minutes since I've seen you?" she added with a smile.

"I just wanted to inform you that Nicholas has just arrived."

"Really?" Mia asked very excited.

"Yes, do you want me show him in here or should I tell him to meet you in your room?"

"I'll see him in here and don't worry Charlotte we won't touch anything."

"Good cause you know how the Queen notices the littlest things."

"Yes I do." Mia said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"I'll go get him for you."

As Charlotte left the room Mia got up and ran to the window. Looking outside she saw what Nicholas had driven to the palace.

"Yes he brought his motorcycle!" She said giggling. Hearing Nicholas' footsteps she quickly ran back to the chair and sat down. The fast motion caused the chair to slide across the shiny wood flooring, passing the desk and hitting the bookshelf. While trying to make her way back to the desk without getting up out of the chair, Nicholas entered the room. He was accompanied by Maurice.

"What are you doing?" he asked shaking his head

"Don't ask. I just had a Mia Moment that's all."

"Oh I see a Mia Moment." He repeated confused by the term.

"Well that's what grandma calls them anyway."

"Ahh." He said laughing at her known clumsiness.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" she asked flirting with him.

"You of course and well Maurice too." He said pointing to the dog sitting next to Mia.

"Maurice? Why Moe?"

"Just want to make sure you're taking care of him while the Queen and Joe are away that's all."

"He's fine thank you." Mia said with a stare. "If anything I'm worried about Fat Louie, I haven't seen him in days."

"Well Moe probably ate him," Nicholas said. "Didn't you boy you ate that crazy, spoiled, fat cat didn't you?" Nicholas said to Maurice as the dog approached him.

"Ha…ha, very funny." Mia retorted.

As Nick was petting the dog a picture on Clarisse's desk caught Mia's eye.

"Oh my gosh, look at this," she said to Nick. Nick got up and went over to the desk looking over Mia's shoulder as she starred at the picture.

"Wow is that Prince Philippe?" he asked

"Yeah that's my dad," she said sadly but with a smile.

"I'm guessing that's you then that he's holding?" Nick pondered

"Yeah that's me. Gosh I have to be only a couple months old there."

"Well you were a very cute baby."

"Thanks." she said looking up at him with a confident smile on her face.  
"Well look at that I do have his ears don't I."  
Mia placed the picture back down on the desk as Nick continued to observe the other pictures in the room.

"Hey look at this one it's of your grandparents."

Mia spun the chair around to see what Nick was referring to.

"Oh yeah that's the King and Queen of Genovia all right."

"Look at how young, happy, and in love they look," he said.

"Well young and happy yes, but grandma says he was her "best friend" I guess meaning nothing more."

"Ahh I see." Nick said.

"Yeah, she loved him and cared for him but I think there really was no romantic intimacy there. You know what I mean?" she asked him.

"Well they had an arranged marriage Mia so they really had no choice. I think they dealt with it pretty well though. I mean they ran a country together as well as a family."

He paused for a second recalling a memory. "You know I can remember attending your grandfather's funeral. Your grandmother was devastated when she lost him."

"Really?" She asked with a sad expression.

"Oh yeah she was so upset. We all were since he was our King."

"Obviously understandable. It's just so weird though that you attended my grandfather's funeral and I didn't."

"Well you didn't know you were even a royal yet."

"Yeah but I wish I could have been there for her."

"I wouldn't let it get to you, besides she had Charlotte and Joe…ooo!  
Mia looked at him since he stopped mid sentence.

"What?" she asked.

"Mia check out this picture of Joe."

"Oh my god he had hair," she said looking at the picture in his hand and laughing.

"Let me see that," Mia said.

SMASH!!!

"Holy shhh…" Nick said jumping back from the spraying of glass on the floor.

"Oh no, no, no, that's not good. SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mia said bending down to pick up what was left of the object.

"Well why were you pulling it from me?" he asked annoyed.

"Uh to get a better look at Joe's hair." She said as if he should have known.

Nick bent down to help by picking up the picture that flew out of the frame.

"What's this?" he said looking at a folded piece of paper that was behind the actual picture.

"I dunno what does it say?"

Nick began to read it out loud…

_My darling Clarisse,  
I will never forget the special times we have spent together all these years. I have enjoyed protecting you as my Queen and the woman I love. No matter what I will always love you. Even if I can't have you to call my own I will always love you as my queen and ruler of my heart.  
Love Always and Forever, Joseph _

"Aww that's so cute!" Mia said. "Wait does it have a date?"

"March 14th, 1973." Nick replied "Well Mia this love affair has been going on for quite sometime now."

"How long you think? Since he was assigned as her body guard?" she asked full of curiousity.

"Possibly? But I guess we'll never know."

"Well why not? I want to know." Mia demanded.

"Oh really and your just going to tell her you found this?" Nick asked.

"No I'm not crazy. I'll just bring it up."

"And if she notices the glass is missing from the frame?" he added.

"Well hopefully she won't."

"Hopefully she won't what?" Charlotte nervously asked the two after entering the room and walking over to them standing over something.

"I thought I heard something crash before," she said. "What did you do?"

"Oh we were just looking at her pictures and it slipped out of our hands." Mia replied.

"Out of your hand Mia" Nick added quickly.

Mia glared at him "Wow, thanks."

"Well we better clean it up and make sure she doesn't notice it," Charlotte said while pointing to the shattered glass. "What picture was it?"

"This one." Mia said handing Charlotte the picture of Joe.

"Oh my God he had hair back then!" Charlotte exclaimed. All three of them laughed.

"That's what we said."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to those that reviewed Ch. 3. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!!!**

(The theme music to " Your Crowning Glory" is playing as the ringer on Clarisse's cell phone)

Hearing her phone ringing on the nightstand Clarisse slowly woke up and reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Grandma?"

"Mia?"

"Righty-ho it's me, How'd ya guess?" asked Mia.

"Cause you are the only one who ever calls me on my cell phone since you insisted on me getting one." Clarisse said through a tired yawn.

"Good point." "Did I wake you?" asked Mia.

"Yes!" Joe answered for her while putting his right arm over Clarisse.

"I heard that tell him," said Mia.

"She heard you Joseph," repeated Clarisse.

"Of course she heard me and I can hear everything she is saying since the volume is so high," Joe stated in a joking mood.

Clarisse and Mia both laughed.

"Is everything all right darling?" asked Clarisse

"Ahh yeah everything here at the palace is fine," she said.

"Is Moe still alive?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joey- Moe is still alive and well," Mia sarcastically responded.

"She called me Joey," Joe said to Clarisse.

"I believe she did yes," Clarisse answered laughing because of the two of them.

"You're lucky I'm in a wonderful mood this morning," joked Joe.

"Oh really?" Mia teased.

"Yes and you can thank your grandmother for it." Joe teased back.

"Joseph!" Clarisse whispered giggling and playfully slapping Joseph on the arm.

A moment of silence was heard on the other end of the phone until the couple heard Mia say "Ewww! Too much information thank you."

Clarisse and Joe laughed hysterically at Mia's comment. Clarisse then raised herself up into a sitting position.

"Anyway I was going to check in with you this afternoon darling to see if you were alright and that no one was giving you trouble," Clarisse said getting back to the reason why Mia called.

"Oh well everything like I said before is fine here. Charlotte is running around doing her usual thing. She checks up on me every other hour to see if I need anything or if I'm all right. Shades is doing a wonderful job securing my safety. He even follows Nick and I around when we take a ride on the motorcycle. He's crazy really…"

"Motorcycle!!!!" Clarisse yelled curiously cutting Mia off.

"Yes, Nicholas has a motorcycle Grandma. Should I have not said anything?"

"No you shouldn't have" Joe chimed in.

"Mia a princess never rides on the back of a motorcycle!" They are way too dangerous and as the only heir to the throne of Genovia you shouldn't place yourself in that kind of danger." Warned her grandmother.

"Clarisse calm down, here give me the phone," offered Joe.  
"Here" Clarisse annoyed by this news briskly handed Joe the pink-jeweled encrusted cell phone.

"Mia where is Nick now? "Is he at home?" Joe asked.

"Whhyy?" asked Mia hesitantly.

"Because I want to speak to him," Joe stated.

"Well what are you going to say?" questioned Mia.

"Mia I am just going to talk with him is that ok with you?" Joe asked

"Ok, he's right here hold on?"

"He's there now?" Clarisse quickly asked Joe since she could now hear what Mia was saying when Joe had the phone.  
"What time is it there?" Clarisse wondered looking at the clock and trying to do the math in her head.

"It's only 2:00 in the afternoon in Genovia so don't worry he's not staying the night. If he were then I really have to have a talk with the boy," Joe said protectively. Clarisse chuckled at the way Joe was handling the situation.

In the background Joe could hear Mia tell Nick that he wanted to speak with him.  
"Me? Why me," asked Nick.  
"Here just talk to him" Mia whispered handing Nick the phone.

"Hello?" Nick said nervously when he got the phone.

"Nicholas my boy how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine Joe how is your honeymoon going?"

"Wonderful!" Joe answered looking at Clarisse.

"What's this Mia tells me about a motorcycle?"

"Oh I just recently purchased it Joe."

"Really? I might have to take a drive on it sometime" Joe said.

"Joseph." Clarisse scolded and slapped him again.

"Sure anytime Joe" offered Nick.

"Please make sure if Princess Mia is on the bike that she wears a helmet and be safe ok I'm trusting her with you."

Clarisse's jaw dropped.

"Yes Joe" obeyed Nick.

"And no more rides until after the coronation." Joe added quickly while watching Clarisse's reaction.

Clarisse closed her mouth and smiled.

"Yes Joe. I understand"

"Thank you now please put Mia back on the phone her grandmother wants to speak to her."  
Joe gave Clarisse her phone back.

"Mia?"

"Yes Grandma I'm here."

"Well I guess I will be seeing you in a day then. Are you excited about the coronation?"

"Yes and No."

"Oh why No? Nervous sweetheart?"

"Extremely."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm just as nervous about walking down those stairs as you are."

"Thanks grandma, that helps. I'll see you soon then ok?"

"Yes darling, Love you."

"Love you too, Oh and I love you too Joey!" yelled Mia.

"Love you Mia" Joe answered, "Be good".

"You too." Mia teased.

"Bye hun."  
"Bye Grandma."

click*

"Well that was interesting." said Joe "Are all your phone conversations that entertaining?"

"Yeah most of the time, she humors me." Clarisse said laughing.

"Why are you so against the motorcycle thing?" Joe asked Clarisse holding her tighter

"Because." Clarisse replied crossing her arms.

"Well I remember a young woman constantly begging me to take her out for a ride on my motorcycle and her mother telling her no cause it was too dangerous." Joe recalled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Clarisse said looking out through the double doors.

"Un huh. Right? Scary huh?"

"What's scary?" Clarisse asked.

"How much she's like you were at 21."

Clarisse tried but she couldn't help smiling and laughing at their similarities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww thanks everybody for your nice comments! I have another one set for you so please enjoy and let me know whatcha think. ;)**

"I guess we should get some color today huh Joseph, I mean we are in the Caribbean and not one of us is even pink," she concluded.

"Well everyone knows we are on our honeymoon and that usually means more time indoors then out," said Joe

"Yes but I haven't been to these islands in awhile. The last time I was here was with Rupert and the boys back I the 70s, remember?"

"Oh yes I was there protecting as usual and you got very tan that time. I remember very well how you looked then. You had that one bathing suit remember the pink bikini-like thing? Joe asked.

"Yes that's right."

"Yeah and you would constantly walk around in it driving me crazy!" he said poking her side.

"Yes," she said in a high pitched voice as if she knew what she had done to him.

"Well do you want to go lay out today my wife?"

"I think that is a great idea, but not for too long because a bright pink face doesn't go well with my gold outfit for the coronation."

"True." Joe said getting out of bed.

Clarisse as well threw the covers off of her and stood up stretching. Both walked over to their suitcases and Clarisse opened them up.

"Here's yours darling", she said while handing Joe his bathing suit shorts.

Joe went into the bathroom and got changed.

While waiting for Joseph to come out, Clarisse turned the television on. After switching along some channels she stopped when she saw a video recap of them coming out of the palace on their way to the limo.

She smiled and watched.

"After surprisingly tying the knot with her long time Head of Security Joe Chapello, Queen Clarisse and her "new" husband will be returning back to Genovia tomorrow for the Coronation Ceremony of Princess Mia. On behalf of the entire Genovia 5 News Channel we congratulate the couple and look forward to tomorrow's historical event. Back to you Johnny."

"Well that was nice of them," Clarisse said out loud.

"What was?" Joe asked coming from the bathroom.

"Channel 5 just congratulated us on our marriage," she responded.

"That is nice of them. I'm guessing they will be there tomorrow."

"Of course. Everyone will be which reminds me we can't stay up late tonight cause we have to leave bright and early."

"Right" he said crawling up to her sitting on the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you but seriously Joe we have to for Mia's sake. She is so nervous and I have to be there to calm her nerves beforehand as well as get ready myself. Charlotte has Paolo and the dress people showing up at the palace early tomorrow and…"

She was cut off by a kiss.

As he pulled away after a moment of kissing "Are you better now? Just calm down we will make it on time."

"We better" she said getting up to get changed.

Joe watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door.

"I'll get everything ready Clarisse, just meet me down on the beach."

"OK" she said from behind the door.

Joe packed the towels and chairs and went downstairs to the kitchen. There he made sandwiches and put them in a cooler so they could eat outside. Walking out the door he heard Clarisse coming down the stairs.

She had on a black one-piece bathing suit that was low cut with a sheer black wrap tied around her waist and a gold anklet on. She also had on her Gucci black sunglasses and a black sun hat.

"You remind me of Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's for some reason" he said staring at her.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked

"Oh yeah it must be the glasses and the hat or something. You look very good."

"Well thank you," she said spinning around with her arm in the air. "It's not the pink bikini as this is what I wear at my age now." She said shrugging and wishing she were young again.

"Believe me you look wonderful. I'm probably just shocked because this is the most clothing I seen you in for a couple of hours." He said joking

"Oh stop it," she said teasing him as they walked out to the patio.

They walked down the steps and on to the beach where they stayed until around 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Well darling we better get inside it's getting late and we have to eat something," Joe said.

"What will we have tonight?" she asked anxious to hear what he would come up with.

"Well seeing as this is our last night here I figured I would cook you dinner."

"Really?" she said shocked.

"Yes so I'm going to go inside and wash up real quick and run to the nearest food store.  
You go inside take a shower and doll yourself up for me. Meet me downstairs around 7:30pm."

"All right then," she said shielding her face from the sun with her hand. "It's a date then." She said smiling and laughing. Joe walked inside.

After a few moments alone in the sun and staring out into the sea Clarisse thought about how happy she was at that very moment. Her daydreaming then turned to tomorrow's event and she thought about giving up her title to her only granddaughter. A tear rolled down her cheek as mixed emotions flooded her thoughts. She was extremely happy about Joseph and her as well as extremely proud of Mia's accomplishments as a Princess. She knew Mia would make an excellent Queen of Genovia all along she just needed guidance, confidence, and reassurance.

"I may still come in handy though," she thought out loud to herself as stood up wiping the sand from her legs.

After placing her hat on her head and tying on her sarong, the elegant lady began to walk towards the house. Stopping short about 20 feet away from the patio she realized that there was no one there to carry in her chair and towel. "Oh right," she said and walked back to her spot on the beach to retrieve her belongings.

She went inside took a shower and then read until it was time to get ready for dinner.

At 7:30pm on the dot she made her way downstairs smelling a delicious concoction of food scents.

"Joseph?" she said while looking around for him.

"Out here darling?" he called to her from the patio.

"Oh there you are…. (gasp)"

She looked at the scene before her. There were white-lit candles scattered around the patio and a candlelit dinner displayed on the table.

Joseph stood up as she walked over and pulled out her chair. Clarisse sat down and observed the food in front of her.

"You cooked this? All of this?" She asked shocked

"Yes I did," he proudly answered.

"Oh my god it's looks delicious" she said picking up her fork to try it.  
"Wait, wait, wait" Joe said placing his hand on hers. "Not yet lets make a toast."

"All right, go ahead" she said putting her fork down and picking up her wine glass.

"To us for finally filling in the gap that kept us apart all these years."  
"But to our future" Clarisse added."  
Clink*

They ate the food on the patio watching the sunset along side of them. They were blissfully happy but Joe noticed something else was on Clarisse's mind.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The coronation tomorrow, is bothering you isn't it?"

"Well I'm just full of different feelings at the moment."

"You know your people love you very much and that they will still need you around not to mention Mia". Joe stated.

"No I know, I know, it's just I want her to be able to do what she has to do but I have a feeling I might get in the way since I am so used to handling everything." she then said. "I don't want to make her feel any more pressure then she already does."

"Your help is going to be needed either way so don't worry Mia will do fine" Joe reassured. "We've always had faith in her."

"Yes we have and she will do great." Clarisse added

Picking up her glass followed by Joe doing the same she said "To Amelia."

"Yes to Amelia" Joe agreed. Clink*

~End of Ch.5


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your great comments. Love that like my story. Please read these chapters and let me know how you like these. Enjoy!**

Mia woke up early and sprung out of bed. She didn't sleep much the night before because of her coronation jitters. As she sat up Brigitte and Brigitta came into the room to open her blinds and pour her some tea.

Hearing a car door slam she walked over to the window and peered outside.

Below her getting out of the car was Lily. Mia opened the window and screamed down for her to come straight up.

"Ok, I'll be right there" she said after saying hello to the Captain of the Royal Guard.  
While putting on her slippers Lily entered the room. " Hey there Ms. Queen To Be" she said hugging her best friend.

"Hey Lil, How did your meeting go with that big executive?"

"It was ok, I'm just happy I made it back in time to see you get crowned. Sorry I had to go for a few days."

"Oh please it's fine. I'm just glad you made it back. Did your flight come in on time?" Mia asked

"Yep it landed about 6:00am and they rushed me over here."

"Nick and I are going to pick up grandma and Joe you want to come?"

"Nah I was just at the airport, I think I'll stay here."

"Ok, But for now let's go get some breakfast." suggested the Princess

The two strolled down to the kitchen where Mia only ate an apple.  
After Lily finished, she went back upstairs to unpack her luggage.

Mia on the other hand went to the throne room and sat on the Queen's throne.  
While thinking about how much her life would change in a few hours, a figure appeared to her right.

It was Nicholas.

He strolled in to the room got on one knee and declared his love for her. After kissing her he placed her feet on the ground and said:

"We have to go pick up your grandparents now."

"OK then let me just go and get ready."

While changing with her maids Mia heard another car door close. Walking over to the window she saw her mother and her stepfather step out of the limo and Shades carrying Trevor's baby carrier. Seeing Mia in the window her mother waved up at her and smiled proudly.

Walking down the stairs that she would later on make a great journey down, Mia stopped to kiss them hello.

"We are just going to pick up grandma and Joe do you want to come?" Mia offered.

"No you guys go we'll go unpack and get settled." Helen said.

"Ok then we are off."

Shades drove the limo, Charlotte sat in the front seat, and Mia got in the back.

"Where' Nick?" Mia asked them.

"I just saw him a minute ago," Charlotte said.

As she said that Nick came out of the palace with Maurice on a leash.  
"Get in boy," Nick told Moe, and both got into the limo.

"We're bringing Moe?" Mia asked.

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise," Nick said.  
"Sounds good. Grandma will definitely love seeing her baby."

While driving Nick held Mia's hand tightly rubbing occasionally with his thumb.  
Once at the airport, all four adults got out of the car along with Nick holding onto Maurice. News correspondents were everywhere trying to get a picture of the couple returning home.

Once the plane had landed and they were given permission to walk up, the four proceeded towards the plane's stairs. The news reporters were then able to get closer as long as they stood behind the ropes.

The first one out was Joe who smiled and waved at the cameras and then turned to see what was holding up Clarisse.  
A few seconds went by and Clarisse popped her head out of the plane carrying a bouquet of red roses.  
Both waved and posed for the cameras on the stairs and then headed down to hug Mia and say hello.

"Welcome back you two lovebirds." Mia said giving each a huge welcoming hug.

"Mia my dear it's good to be back. These are for you. Clarisse said putting her arm around her granddaughter and giving her the bouquet.

"Thank you grandma they're beautiful. But what are they for?"

"Cause it's your big day my love." Clarisse told her.

"Charlotte!" Clarisse said hugging and kissing her on the cheek.

"Joe, good to have you back man." Shades said as he reached over and shook Joe's hand while giving him pat on the back.

"Woof!" Maurice barked at the couple

"Maurice!!" Clarisse cried bending down to hug her dog. "I'm so happy to see you too. How's my big boy doing?"

"And Nick." Clarisse said with a smile standing up to hug him.

"Welcome back Your Majesty. I hope you had a great trip?"

"Yes we did thank you Nicky," she said patting him on the shoulder.  
"Was this yours or Mia's idea to bring Maurice?" Clarisse asked him.  
"Oh it was all mine," Nick said proudly laughing and handing Clarisse the leash.  
"Well it was a wonderful idea love. Thank you."

The women and Maurice strolled back over to the limo and got in.  
Shades, Joe, and Nick helped the security officials carry the luggage from the plane to the car.

Once everyone was in the limo and situated Charlotte asked the newlyweds:

"So how was it?"

"Not bad Charlotte, Not bad at all." Joe answered putting his arm around his wife.  
"Yes I can't complain." Clarisse added smiling at Joe and rubbing his leg.

"You must have enjoyed yourselves," Shades said looking at the couple from his rearview mirror "Not one of you are even pink."

"Clarisse, Joe, Charlotte, Shades, and Nick laughed at the comment but Mia asked:

"Yes I'm disappointed in you two, you were in the Caribbean and you have nothing to show for it…." she said realizing as she spoke that they probably did not get out of their room much.

"Oh sure we do Mia," Clarisse said "Afterglow."

Laughter filled the limo as they pulled up to the palace, got out, and made their way pass the reporters who were blocking the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another one… 

Shades instructed the other guards on how to clear the way for everyone to walk by.

"You are doing a great job by the way Shades," Joseph said as he walked past him into the entranceway of the palace.

"Thank you Joe."

"Yes wonderful," Clarisse commented as she was led into the room holding Joe's hand.

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"You're quite welcome Shades, but where's Nick and Mia?"

"Here we are!" Nick shouted pulling Mia through the throng of people.

Laughing Mia said, "It's crazy out there."

"Yes and its only 10:00 in the morning." Joe said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well I guess it's time we unpack and get ready for the Coronation," Clarisse announced.

"I suppose you're right" Mia said holding on to Nick. Nick kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello everyone" said Helen coming down the stairs.

"Helen, hello. How are you this week?" Clarisse asked her while giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, how are you this week?" Helen asked her jokingly

Clarisse chuckled "I'm tired but glad to be home." Clarisse responded,

"Where's Patrick?" Joe asked.  
"Oh he's upstairs with Trevor. We are trying to get him down for a nap since he was cranky on the plane ride."

"Aww poor baby." said Clarisse

"Well we just got in so we are going to go and unpack everything. We have souvenirs for you all and we'll give them out in a little bit." Joe told everyone as he made his way up the stairs.

"Clarisse are you coming?" Joe asked her stopping half way.

"Yes I'm right behind you darling. Uh everyone meet in my office in a half an hour ok and Mia tell Lily to come too."

"Sure Grandma" Mia answered.

"Want to go for a walk outside?" Nick asked Mia.

"Yes that will be wonderful."

"I'll see you later then Mia." Helen said while walking away.

"Alright Mom." Mia said over her shoulder as they walked to the back of the palace.

Upstairs while walking down the hall Joe stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"What is it?" she asked worried. "Joseph what's wronggg whoa!" Clarisse yelled.  
Before she knew it Joe had picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her suite.

"Ahh very romantic," she said kissing him on the lips. Once they got to the door Clarisse reached down to turn the knob with Joe still holding her.  
Joe carried her into the room, pass her office area, and into the bedroom part of the suite. He gently placed her down on the bed and kissed her again.

"Well thank you very much my dear," she said laying back on her bed and feeling back at home.

At that moment the butlers and security knocked on the door with their luggage.

"Thank you very much gentlemen" Clarisse said to them.  
Joe couldn't help but notice that she had her "Queen" voice back, which he didn't mind.

"Well then lets get to it so we don't have to worry about it later" she said.

Joe walked over and placed the one suitcase on the sofa. He opened it took out some shirts and then stood there looking around.

"What's with you now?" Clarisse asked laughing

"Well where am I suppose to put my stuff?"

"Hmm good question," Clarisse said looking around and touching her chin with her hand.

"Ahh over here." She said walking over to a dresser and opening the drawer. "Oh wait it's full."

"So are these!" Joe said opening the other drawers in amazement.

"Well I'll just have the maids move my things later so you can have this dresser."  
"Sounds good," he said and placed his shirts back in the suitcase.

"I'll just put my luggage in the closet for now."

"All right," she said feeling bad he didn't have a spot.

Joe walked around bed and stood behind her hugging her around the waist as she folded a scarf. "Though I'm glad to be home," he said in her ear, "I wish we still had that extra privacy."

"I know Joseph but this is how life is here. You'll get used to it and when it gets too crazy we'll go on a getaway somewhere. Deal?"

"I'll take it as long as I have you."

"Oh thank you," she said kissing his cheek.  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Joe yelled as he rolled his eyes at his wife.

"It's just us" Mia said poking her head in.

"Oh come in everybody and sit down somewhere," Clarisse said.

Charlotte, Shades, Mia, Nick, Lily, Helen, and Patrick all sat down on various chairs in the room.

"Did we ever replace the glass for the frame?" Nick whispered to Mia who was sitting on his lap.

"(Gasp) Oh no we forgot about it!" Mia said scared.

"Well hopefully she won't notice it." Nick reassured her crossing his fingers.

Clarisse took a large bag full of gifts from her smaller suitcase and carried it over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and opened the bag. She called everyone's name and her and Joe handed them their gifts.

"So you did get out of the room to do some shopping?" Mia teased after receiving the last present.

"Yes Mia we did." Clarisse said embarressed.

Once everyone said thank you and gave hugs and kisses they began to leave Clarisse's office.

"Mia! Charlotte! Could you ladies please stay for a few extra moments?" Clarisse asked while sitting back down in her chair.

"Sure" said Mia who glanced at Nick while he was heading out the door.

"Of course Your Majesty" Charlotte replied.  
Both women walked over to the Queen's desk and stood in front of it waiting to hear what the Queen had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**And yet another… ******

"Well is everything set Charlotte?" Clarisse wondered with her hands folded together and placed on her desk.

"Yes Your Majesty everything is under control and going as planned. Paolo should be here in about an hour to start on your hair and makeup first Your Majesty. When he is finished he will go to Princess Mia's suite and prep her. All of the dressing maids are set to help you both with your dresses when the designer brings them at 1:00. The band, drummers and the choir singers will all be here by 1:30 and the Archbishop and Parliament members will arrive at that time as well. Right now the royal florist is downstairs arranging the flowers like you and Princess Mia had picked out. At 2:00 the ceremony will begin once you two are in place at opposite ends of the stairs like we practiced a few weeks ago. Once the ceremony has concluded you both will greet the people of Genovia outside."

Mia's mouth dropped open and Clarisse just laughed and smiled.

"Charlotte you are amazing my dear."

Then while looking at Mia and pointing to Charlotte at the same time Clarisse said "She has never once let me down Mia. She is by far the best personal assistant ever and we are extremely lucky to have her."

Mia smiled at Charlotte "Yes I totally agree with you grandma" she said while hugging Charlotte around her shoulders.

"But Charlotte…?" Clarisse said changing her tone "Did you move something on my desk while I was away?"

Charlotte and Mia quickly looked at each other with scared expressions while Clarisse examined her desk.

"No Your Majesty I didn't touch anything." Charlotte answered.

"Then why does it look and feel different to me?" Clarisse asked moving in her chair.

Clarisse then looked up and caught Mia's eyes.

"Miaaa?" She asked accusingly  
"Were you in my office at all while I was gone?"

"No why would I be in here grandma I mean really…."

"Mia?"

"Ok yes I was in here once or twice sitting in your chair, but it was out of pure admiration for you grandma. I just wanted to see what it would feel like to sit in your very fancy chair and…"

"Mia!" Clarisse said laughing "It's fine my love don't worry about it. It's not like you broke anything."

"Oh and grandma?" Mia began trying to tell her about the picture frame.

"Yes?" Clarisse said standing up in front of the picture of "hairy" Joe.

"I…. I … (glances at Charlotte who is shaking her heard no)… I'm just so nervous that's all," Mia came up with quickly.

"Oh darling I know," she said walking to the front of her desk and giving Mia a hug.  
"Just go in your suite and take a nice hot bubble bath until Paolo and his assistants are ready to see you. I'll be in once I am finished getting ready."

"Ok grandma." Mia said letting go and walking towards the door with Charlotte.

The next few hours flew by. Waiting for her cue from Shades, Mia stood in front of her mirror staring at the woman in her reflection.  
The clanking of heels coming up behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh my Mia you look absolutely beautiful!" Clarisse said walking towards her granddaughter. Mia could see the tears just forming in Clarisse eyes.

"Oh you do too!" Mia said, "but Grandma please don't cry cause you'll get me started and then Paolo will be very upset with us if he has to do our make up all over."

Clarisse laughed at her granddaughter and held back her tears.

"Mia… I am so proud of you," she said taking her hands in hers.  
"I admire you so much because though you have grown up and taken on both your adult and royal responsibilities, you are still that same loving, playful and beautiful girl who told me years before that she didn't want to be my princess."  
"But Mia," she said cupping her granddaughter's face in the hands, "you always were and always will be my Princess."  
"I love you so much Mia and your father and grandfather would be so proud of you standing here ready to take on their country…. Amelia you will make an excellent Queen of Genovia!"

Clarisse then kissed Mia on the forehead and hugged her. Both women began to cry, as they held on tight to one another.

Charlotte who was luckily with Paolo, interrupted the moment.

"I thought you two were going to need him," Charlotte said smiling at them and their tear stained faces. Seeing them like that made Charlotte want to cry as well.

"Yes you were right about that one Charlotte," Mia said dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

All of them laughed including Paolo who seemed to surprisingly understand the emotional situation fully.

Once finished Shades and Charlotte stood at the door waiting for their royal ladies.

"So are you ready?" Clarisse asked Mia as she faced her and squeezed onto her shoulders.

"I am if you are grandma" Mia said as they touched foreheads carefully making sure not to sway her grandmother's crown. Then with a sigh to calm their nerves Clarisse grabbed Mia's hand and walked out the door.

When they approached the part of the hallway that would separate them to opposite sides of the staircase they hugged one last time for support.

Mia then quickly added while breaking the hug:

"Grandma…I just want you to know that I love you so much and that I could not have had a better example of a more accomplished and admired Queen. You have guided me this far and I will still need you to help me along the way. But most of all I could not have asked for a better grandmother in a million years.

"Thank you my darling girl." And with that they proudly took their places and waited for the music to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my loyal readers for your lovely comments. Here's some more. Enjoy!**

A week had passed since the Coronation of Queen Mia.

After turning the alarm off on her clock, Clarisse the now Dowager Queen rose out of bed and put on her robe. Hearing barking coming from outside, she looked out the window and saw Joe playing with Maurice on the grass.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked while peering into the room.

"Yes Charlotte, I'm over here by the window." She answered still watching the scene outside.

"Oh good morning your Majesty. Did you sleep well?"

"Why yes I did Charlotte, and how are you this morning?" she said turning around and walking towards her sofa.

"Very well thank you."

"Have you seen Mia yet this morning?" Clarisse asked

"Actually yes she was up bright and early practicing her speech for the grand opening of the orphanage."

"Oh I see, I probably should go and check on her then?" Clarisse said while sitting down.  
"Did she have tea yet?"

"No your Majesty not as of yet."

"Well don't have it brought to her cause she can have tea with me in here."

"I'll go tell the maids then," Charlotte said

"Thank you " said Clarisse.

At that moment Joe and Maurice came walking into the room.

"Good morning Charlotte." Joe said while passing her as she walked out of the room. He then went over to his wife.

"And good morning my love," he said kissing Clarisse on the cheek.

"Did you have your tea or coffee yet Joe?" Charlotte asked him peering back into the room as he was sitting down next to Clarisse.

"No I haven't. Have you," he asked Clarisse looking at her

"No, but Mia and I will be having it in here. Do you want some as well?"

"Well I have to go talk to Lionel about his behavior so I'll just grab a cup when I'm down by the kitchen," he said.

"All right then darling. I'll see you in a little bit." Clarisse said as he stood up.

Joe and Charlotte left Clarisse and walked to the kitchen.

A few moments later Mia walked into the room and plopped on the sofa next to Clarisse.

"Ah Mia, I was just going to check on you. How is the speech coming along?"  
(While sitting the maids brought them their tea and cookies.)

"Not very well grandma, I can't seem to concentrate."

"Well why not dear?"

"Because of Nicholas," she replied.

"Oh lover boy." Clarisse said jokingly

"Yes I can't get him out of my head."

"That's because you are in love my girl." Clarisse said taking a sip of her tea.

"You know, I thought I loved Michael back in high school…remember him?"

"Michael? Yes of course I remember Michael. He was your first boyfriend but Mia you didn't know anything else."

"Yes but now grandma it's definitely love. Between Nicholas and me I mean."

"Well that great hun, enjoy it, I know I am." Clarisse winked

Mia smirked at her grandmother being all happy while taking another swig of tea.

"Grandma speaking of love… when did you first realize you FIRST loved Joe?" Mia asked putting special emphasis on first.

Almost spitting out her tea Clarisse put her hand to her mouth and then coughed tapping her chest with her hand.

"What do you mean Mia?" Clarisse asked nervously

"Well when did you start to have feelings for him?"

"Oh please you do not want to hear my silly love stories. Here have a cookie they're peanut butter," she said handing the plate to Mia.

"Oo peanut butter, I love peanut butter cookies!" Mia said about to reach for one. "Wait a minute grandma! That's just mean trying to change the subject by offering me food."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and put the plate down. She looked away trying to act like she was occupied and hoping Mia would stop asking about her and Joe.

"Alright I'll take one," Mia said reaching and grabbing a cookie from the plate "but you are not getting off that easily."

"Well why not?" Clarisse asked.

"Because I'm curious about when you fell for Joe."

"Oh Mia it's not important, what's important now is that we are finally together and extremely happy."

"Yes I understand that, but how long have you known?"  
"Grandma!" Mia persisted.

"Oh alright Mia, I guess I've known since…well since…

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from outside and Mia sprang up to see what it was.

"NICK! He's here!!

"What's that noise?" Clarisse asked standing up and walking towards the window.

"Ahhh nothing grandma just sit down." Mia said trying to block her grandmother from looking out the window.

"But Mia?"

"Here have cookie," Mia said putting it into her mouth.

Clarisse bit the cookie and got up to go to the window as Mia was rushing towards the door.

"Uh huh! Just what I thought," Clarisse said holding the curtain back.  
"Hold it right there young lady!" Clarisse said with a raised voice.

Mia stopped short in her tracks.

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he entered the room.

"What going on? Clarisse repeated him as if he should know "What's going on is your granddaughter is going to get on that motorcycle with her boyfriend after I told her she really shouldn't two weeks ago!"

Joe laughed "Oh so she's my granddaughter when she's doing something wrong, is she?"

"Oh Joseph!" Clarisse huffed and gave him a smirk.

Joe looked at Mia who appeared annoyed at the fact that she was being held up.

Pointing to Joe, Mia exclaimed "Well Joe said I could go after my coronation and it's been a week so I figured I could go."

Joe stood where he was looking between both of the ladies in the room. The only thing he could do was shrug his shoulders.

Clarisse looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" he said not knowing what to say.

At that moment Nicholas entered the room.

"Good morning every…" he paused looking at the three faces in the room  
"Did I come at a bad time? he asked

"No Nicky it wasn't your timing that was bad, it was your choice of transportation." Clarisse said sitting down and finishing her cookie.

Nick looked at Mia and then back at Clarisse "Oh I didn't mean any harm your Majesty but I just thought Mia could go for a ride with me since it is after the coronation."

Clarisse said nothing and glanced at Joe again.

"See that's what I thought as well. Isn't that what you said Joe?" Mia asked trying to get him to side with her.

Joe just stood there quietly trying to think of how he was going to handle this. This was the first time he was put in a predicament between Mia and Clarisse and he surly did not want to upset either of them. He looked over at Clarisse who was now sitting on the arm of the sofa with her arms folded waiting to see what he was going to come up with.

Then it occurred to Joe what he was to do.

"Mia I'm sorry, but I can't let you go with Nicholas on his motorcycle."

"What? Why?" Mia asked confused and upset.

"Because." Joe simply replied

"Joe I'm not eight, using because as an answer doesn't work. Now why are you saying no? I mean it's just a motorcycle and it's not like I haven't been on it before and returned alive and not to mention that I'm 21 and able to take care of myself…"

Clarisse watched from the arm of the chair anxiously waiting to see what Joe would say in response to that. She couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the way Joe was listening to her. Then Clarisse watched as Joe raised his hand and looked at Mia signaling her to stop speaking before she dug herself in to deep.

"Now Mia you know I respect you as my Queen and as my granddaughter, but you simply can't go because… well because… I'm going."

"You're going?" Mia said confused.

Clarisse furrowed her brow.

"Yes." Joe replied

"Ah Joe no offense, but I think the people in Genovia will start to talk if they see you and Nick on a motorcycle together."

"No Mia not Nicholas and I, I'm going…. and so is your grandmother."

Joe smiled at Clarisse whose mouth at this time was open in shock and her eyes were wide open thrown by Joe's response.  
Mia and Nick looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Right Joe like Grandma is going to get on a motorcycle with you, yeah ok."

At that moment Clarisse calmly and gracefully got up and without saying a word walked into her bedroom closing the doors.

"Nick, may I have the keys please?" Joe asked holding out his hand. Nick reached in his pocket and handed him the keys.

"Look at what you did Joe, now you made her upset." Mia said walking over to the doors and knocking on them.

"Grandma I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at the idea of you on a motorcycle she said holding back a giggle. I just can't picture you on one and it was crazy of Joe to even suggest it."

The opening of the bedroom doors cut off Mia's apology and shocked the hell out those in the room.

Clarisse walked out dressed in black leather pants, a light pink turtleneck sweater, black boots, and sunglasses.

Mia and Nick couldn't say a word so Joe said while checking her out "Well you look like you're ready to go."  
Clarisse walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It'll be like old times," Clarisse said playing it up so Nick and Mia would hear her.

"Lets go then," Joe, said walking out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

Once she was able to say something, Mia, with Nick close behind, raced after them down the hall.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. This is so unfair!" Mia said still chasing behind them.  
The couple smiled at how they were confusing Mia but they didn't stop walking. Instead they carried on right down the stairs and outside.

"Grandma, Joe, HOLD IT!"

They stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes Mia is there something wrong?" Clarisse asked teasingly.

"Yes, so just freeze for a moment and rewind. You are getting on that motorcycle with Joe but you said I'm not allowed to go on it?"

"Well actually I said a Princess never rides on the back of a motorcycle but the last time I checked I was just made Dowager Queen." She said smiling

"Well I'm no longer a princess I'm the queen." Mia said with a clever smile on her face.

"Oh well fancy that you are aren't you?" she said happily kissing Mia on the cheek. "Well then Joe and I will take it for a test drive to make sure it runs well since we love you and wouldn't want you getting hurt and then you may go for a ride later." She said turning around and walking down the stairs.

"Fine grandma but you better hold tightly to Joe," warned Mia.

"Oh Tush!" Clarisse said " Darling this is not my first time on a motorcycle." She said straddling the bike behind Joe. "Oh this seat isn't nearly as comfortable as yours was Joseph?" she said directly to him.

"You mean Joe had a motorcycle?" Mia asked standing next to the bike.

"Yes." Clarisse said grabbing Mia's helmet from Nick.

"And you used to ride on it with him?"

"Yes. Whenever he would get fed up with me asking him to take me," she said trying to figure out how to put on the helmet.

"You didn't ask you begged," Joe added.

"So then why are you so afraid of me riding it?" asked Mia.

"Because I'm your grandmother and it's my job. Now go inside, practice your speech, and we'll be back in a little while OK?"

"All right but I'm extremely surprised at you grandma?" She said smiling.

"I was young once too you know." Clarisse said closing her helmet and grabbing onto Joe.

Joe started the bike and they took off out of the palace gates.


	10. Chapter 10

Driving down the green lined roads of Genovia made Clarisse remember how much fun it was to sit on the back of a motorcycle. It wasn't only fun but very unlike the Queen character she had become over the past 45 years.

"Are you alright back there?" Joe asked loudly so Clarisse could hear him over the engine.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she shouted over his shoulder.

Clarisse looked out through her helmet as they sped down roads that passed farms and houses. Once in the main part of town where the shops and cafes were located, Joe stopped at a light and waited his turn to go. While sitting there she looked around and noticed that no one could tell who she was.

"Of course," she thought to herself, "They can't tell who I am because I have the helmet on."

After cutting through town Clarisse asked Joe "Where are we going?"

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?" Joe asked.

"Uh, should I?" Clarisse said looking around at the scenery.  
She knew where she was it was just their destination she did not know.

"Well then you'll see," Joe said as the motorcycle made it's way up a steep hill.

Moments later they came to a clearing at the top of a mountain. Joe stopped the bike and got off. He then took off his helmet and asked his wife: "Well just like old times?"

Taking off her helmet Clarisse smiled, "Just like old times."

Joe leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Now help me off of this thing," Clarisse said.

Joe laughed and gave her his arm so she could pull her leg around.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing it's just we're not as young as we used to be are we?"

"Are you saying I'm old Joseph Chapello?"

"No, not at all," he said laughing and taking her in his arms for a hug.

"Oh yeah now you're trying to butter me up after that last comment. Uh huh."

"I don't know what you are talking about Your Majesty?"

"Ah ha!" she said playfully slapping his arm "So you're the one who's old since you who can't remember what you just said."

"Oh Tush!" Joe said mocking her famous phrase.

"Joseph… don't make fun of me." she said smiling and shaking a finger at him. "Or I'll tell the Queen."

"Oh will you now?" he said picking her up and spinning her around.

"You're going to hurt that old back of yours if you keep doing that." Clarisse warned.

"No I won't," he said doing it again only this time he kept her up in his arms

"You're utterly insane you know that?"

"Only about you," he said looking up at her as the sun shone over her shoulder.  
Noticing how beautiful she looked he lowered her down and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke Clarisse hugged Joe tightly. About to say I love you, Clarisse noticed something.

Some 40 feet away the long branches of a weeping willow tree swayed gracefully with each breeze.

"Oh my God!" Clarisse said quietly. "I know where we are."

"You do?" asked Joe happily

"Yes, I remember that weeping willow." She said pointing to it and starting to walk towards it.

Joe watched as his wife walked a few steps almost in a trancelike state of mind. It was like the tree was beckoning her to come nearer. He began to walk just behind her as she continued on towards the tree. Once she reached the willow she looked at it and then turned to face Joe.

"I can't believe you brought me here," she said cupping her face in her hands.

"Where else would I bring you?" Joe said kissing her forehead.

Clarisse turned back around and wiping a tear streaming down her face she said, "It's still here after all these years. I can't believe it."

Joe wrapped his arms around Clarisse and she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well my love this willow is still here going strong even though it is older then before and its branches may move more slowly with each breeze, but it is still full of life, charm, and passion. She is also as beautiful if not more then she was the first time I laid my eyes on her.

Clarisse blushed because she knew in a way he was talking about her and not the tree before them. She glanced at her husband who was staring lovingly at her not looking at the tree at all.

"That was beautiful darling. Very poetic and sincere."

"Well I meant every word sweetie," he said taking her hand and then pushing the draped branches aside so they could enter under the shaded portion of the tree.

Clarisse walked in remembering how it looked forty something years ago.  
"There is a lot more ivy then before," Clarisse pointed out "But there are more branches," she said while fussing with one in her hand.  
The branches of the weeping willow created a curtain-like shield. Though the sun still shined through especially when the branches swayed, the shade created a cozy privacy that the two enormously enjoyed.

Joe cleared a spot for them to sit and then sat down. He watched as his wife followed the trunk up to the top.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" He said playing with a small twig.

"How could I forget?" She said sitting down on his lap. "You took me for a ride and showed me this romantic place. I was 20, clumsy, naïve, and nervous."

"Clumsy yes, naïve understandable, but nervous?"

"Well yes you were my 21-year-old bodyguard and I had an enormous crush on you since you were everything I couldn't have but wanted. My parents had first hired you to just drive our limo but when my uncle was murdered you offered to watch over me and keep me safe. You thought you were so slick and hip with your motorcycle and your new job that I instantly lusted after you."

_**FLASHBACK TO 1961 **_

A young Joseph parks his motorcycle and lends his hand to help his passenger off.

"I have it thank you." Clarisse said as she practically hopped off the bike and fixed her flowing pink Dior skirt.

"So how did you like your first motorcycle ride?" Joe asked

"Very well thank you. Why did you offer to take me for a ride? You know how my mother feels about motorcycles."

"I offered because you looked like you needed some time away from home and I was going to take a drive on my break anyway. Besides you've been asking me for one for ages."

"Well this is just lovely," she said looking at the view they had from the top of the mountain. "Look you can practically see my house Joseph, and there's my university, and the church, and … oh wow this is just breathtaking."

Joe watched as Clarisse looked out at the landscape in front of her trying to pick out places that she had been to. He couldn't help but smile at how surprised and cute she looked in her skirt and white top. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a pink scarf was tied in her hair to keep it secure. Around her neck she wore her favorite heart shaped locket that her grandmother gave her and her earlobes were decorated with pink sapphires.

"Joseph?"

"Ah yes Lady Clarisse?" Joe said startled.

"Are you alright?"

Clearing his throat, "Uh yes why?"

"Because you didn't answer my question and what were you thinking about just now?"

"Umm nothing. What was your question??

"Is that the palace over there?"

Joe moved closer to her and followed where she was pointing.

"Why yes Lady Clarisse it is why?"

"No I was just wondering that's all."

"Oh. Have you ever been there?"

Clarisse smiled at him like he should know the answer. "Yes silly I have been there a few times since that's where he lives?"

"Who King Pierre?"

"No His Highness Prince Rupert," she said. "My future husband?

"Oh so you're betrothed to the Prince of Genovia?"

"Well since before my birth it has been arranged but I do not know when the actual engagement will occur. It could be years from now, but one day I will take on the duty of becoming Queen of Genovia," she said proudly. "Ever since I was little I have been told how important I am to the royal family and how it will be my job to tend to the Prince and produce heirs that will carry on the Renaldi name."

"Is that what you want?"

"To be married, Queen, and a mother? Of course", she said smiling but Joe noticed she was not totally committed to her words.

"Well, well then Your Majesty, I better take you back home." he said teasing her.

"Oh Joseph tush! And please do not call me Your Majesty because it sounds so strange."

Joe made a face and felt bad that he embarrassed her.

Clarisse placed her hand on his face "Cheer up Joseph I still like you," she said jokingly and then walked towards the bike.

Joe watched her walk away. Swaying her hips to and fro she looked radiant. She even looked graceful when her heel got caught in the dirt and she yanked it out almost falling.

"Oh look, a bunny?" She said fixing her heel and then following it.

"Lady Clarisse be careful please!" Joseph warned  
"Oh Joseph it's a little bunny." She said waving her hand as if it were no big deal.

"Yes but make sure you don't fall."

She continued following it until she realized she was under a large weeping willow.

"Lady Clarisse?" Joseph said parting the branches to make sure she was around.

Clarisse spun around with a smile enjoying the interior curtains of the tree.

"Isn't it gorgeous Joseph?" she said turning back around and bending down to pick a small white flower.

"Yes it is," he said walking up behind her.

Not knowing how close he was she spun around and bumped into him. She was right in Joe's face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I think the bunny ran off…" she stopped talking and just looked at him.

Joe looked into her eyes, grabbed her shoulders and kissed Clarisse fast and passionately.  
Clarisse's eyes opened widely as she received her first kiss. Then by an internal impulse, she threw her arms around Joe and continued kissing him.

Joe gently lowered her down on the grass without breaking the kiss. Clarisse grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist.

After realizing that he was kissing his boss's only daughter, Joe instantly parted from her lips and rose to his feet.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Clarisse asked embarrassed.

"No Lady Clarisse I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Yes you should have," she said rising to her feet and brushing the grass from her skirt.

Joe looked at her with a puzzled look.

Hesitantly and while wringing her hands together Clarisse continued.  
"Joseph… I have been attracted to you for months now and I all I have wanted you to do was kiss me the way you just did.

Joe just stood there not knowing what to do. Then he began "Lady Clarisse…I …I…I think we should be getting back before your parents notice you're gone."

"Perhaps you're right."

He pushed a few branches away so she could exit the serene canopy of the weeping willow before him.

Gathering courage Clarisse began walking towards Joe who for some reason didn't make eye contact with her. Before walking through the branches Clarisse stopped in front of Joe and gently kissed him on the lips. Though known as a flirt she had never been as bold before that move.

When she broke away slowly, Joe grabbed her and pulled her in closer with the one arm he had free.

After a minute Clarisse parted herself from him and began walking towards Joseph's motorcycle. Being that Joe was behind her he could not see the bright smile that she had on her face and she could not see the smile he couldn't hide.

********************************************************

"That was quite the first kiss I had." Clarisse said bringing them back to the present time.

"And the second and the third," Joe joked. Clarisse laughed.

"We were in love back then weren't we?" she asked.

"Oh most definitely," Joe replied. "Until you got engaged."

"Hey remember you carved our names in this tree?" Clarisse asked looking up at Joe.

"That's right I did," he said shooing his wife off of his lap. "Where though?" He said as he began to search through the overgrown ivy on the trunk.

"Here! He exclaimed.  
Clarisse stood back as Joe cleared the ivy for her to see.

"Wow!" She said tracing the still present heart that enclosed the letters C & J.  
Hugging Joe tightly she uttered: "I love it all, this secret place, this mountain, this carving, our memories, and of course you."

"I love you too, but we better get back to the palace."

"Perhaps you're right." She said touching the carving on the tree.

"After you Your Majesty," Joe teased as he held back the branches for her.

They then walked back to Nick's motorcycle hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day Clarisse, Joe, Charlotte, and Nick all stood outside of the orphanage waiting for Mia to make her speech. While standing to the side anxiously waiting amongst the many reporters and civilians that gathered for Queen Mia's first public appearance, the four adults talked for a few minutes.

"Nicholas, you are looking a little peeky today. Is everything alright?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes Your Majesty but thank you for asking."

Not convinced Clarisse leaned over and whispered in Joe's ear. "Do you know what is wrong with Nick?"

Joe looked over and observed him. "No why? He looks fine to me."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and shook her head at her husband's response. She then instantly leaned over to Charlotte asking her the same thing.

"He does look a bit uneasy doesn't he?" Charlotte replied.

"Thank you! That's what I thought."

Hearing Clarisse Joe rolled his eyes and whispered to both women:

"Will you two stop it, he's probably just nervous for Mia.

"Awww!" both women said at the same time.

"You are probably right Joseph." Clarisse said intertwining her arm with his.

"I think we all are." Charlotte added smiling.

"There sure is a big turnout," Nick said joining the other three in conversation.

"Yes there definitely is," Joe said looking around at the masses of people that were blocked by ropes.

"I just hope it's not too much for her," Nick said. "After all she was very nervous in the limo on the way here."

Clarisse let go of Joe and walked over to Nick rubbing his back. "Don't worry love she'll be fine. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to go and check on her to see what the hold up is."

Clarisse walked away and into the side door of the building. Once inside she saw Mia pacing back and forth in a small office saying some lines out loud.

"I'm sorry to bother you darling, but I just came to check on you."

"Oh no come in grandma, I'm just doing a run-through in my head."

"Good," she said sitting down on a plastic chair. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Just remember to relax and breathe. If you tense up you'll go blank and forget your place. You do have your speech written down to read off of?" Clarisse checked.

"Well not exactly."

"Mia you left the speech at home?"

"Yes."

Clarisse put her hand on her forehead. "Please tell me you are joking?"

"No I don't have the speech written down with me."

"Mia!"

"But… but I remember like all of it so I'm not really that worried since I practiced it a million times."

"Are you sure you can recall most of it?" Clarisse asked standing up and walking towards Mia.

"Yes grandma, and I'm pretty confident at this moment actually."

"Well that's good to hear."

"I think having it written down made me more nervous but I'm ready to go out there now. What's taking so long?"

"I don't know that was one of the reasons I came in here," Clarisse said while looking at herself in a small mirror on the wall.

At that moment a man walked into the room to let the Queen know that she was about to be presented.

"Well I guess this is it, my first act as Queen of Genovia."

"You'll do fine darling," she said hugging her granddaughter.  
"I'm going to go outside now so good luck and remember just relax and breathe."  
Clarisse walked away taking a deep breath.

"Relax and breathe. Relax and breathe." Mia said to herself while closing her eyes and walking out the door.

"Is she alright?" Nick asked Clarisse when she returned.

"She's fine, she'll do fine and she's not as nervous as before." Clarisse said to all three of them.

The manager of the orphanage stood at the podium "Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome the very important person who without her tremendous sense of compassion and generosity this shelter for orphaned children would not have existed. It is my honor to introduce Her Majesty Queen Amelia.

The crowd erupted with enthusiastic clapping and cheers as Mia walked out and approached the podium. Flashes from the news reporters' cameras sparkled everywhere and the five microphones set on the podium were turned on.

After first greeting her people with a wave, Mia then glanced over at her family who were clapping loudly and smiling brightly. Nick winked at her and her grandmother smiled giving her a nod to proceed after the crowd got quiet.

"My fellow Genovians, It is with great pride that I stand before you today as your queen doing what I feel is a beneficial movement for the less fortunate children of our society…

While listening intently to her granddaughter speak, Clarisse reached over and grabbed Joe's arm.

"She's doing well?" Joe whispered in her ear.

"Yes she is isn't she? And to think she came up with this extraordinary idea all on her own."

"She is making great eye contact. I don't think she's looked at the paper in front of her once," Joe noticed.

Clarisse very quietly chuckled.

Mia finished:  
"Thank you all for coming today to support this special occasion and Genovia's youth. My cutting of this yellow ribbon signifies the grand opening of Genovia's first orphanage the Renaldi Children's Center. "

Mia then received a pair of scissors that was handed to her by Prime Minister Motaz. With a quick snip the ribbon fell to the ground. The crowd began to cheer until Mia approached the podium again.

"By the power invested in me by the Renaldi Monarchy of Genovia, I Queen Amelia officially declare the Renaldi Children's Center open!"

The crowd applauded and cheered at the center's grand opening. Mia waved to the Genovians as she left the podium and smiled at her family who were clapping louder then anyone else.

"She did wonderfully!" Clarisse shouted to Joe, Charlotte, and Nick so they could hear over the crowd's applause.

"Yes she was marvelous." Charlotte added.

"Lets go congratulate her," Joe said pushing them along into the center.

"Good idea," Clarisse said not able to stop smiling from the event and the way her people received Mia.

Inside Nick ran up to Mia grabbing her in an embrace and swinging her around.

"You did so well!" he said kissing her.

Clarisse and Joe rushed up to her to congratulate her next.

"Oh my Mia you were splendid! They loved you and your speech was excellent. I'm so proud of you!" she said squealing and hugging her tightly.

"Yes Mia you would never had guessed that was your first public appearance as Queen. You didn't even have to look at your speech!" Joe exclaimed placing an arm around Mia's shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

Mia and Clarisse looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" he asked looking between the two. "Oh nothing, it's just that I forgot my speech at home. Mia said laughing.

"Oh my really?" Charlotte asked. "Well it doesn't matter Your Majesty because it still was great."

Thank you everyone! Mia said as they walked outside to the limo.

As Mia and Charlotte entered the limo Nick pulled Clarisse aside.

"Your Majesty I was wondering if when we got back to the palace if I could have a word with you about something." He said nervously.

"Of course Nicholas. When we get back we can talk in my office."

"Thank you" he replied.

"Are you two coming?" Joe asked holding the door open for them.

"Yes here we come," Clarisse said.

"You better get in first," Joe warned Nick, "Cause she doesn't slide."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the wonderful comments! Here's a new one….**

Back at the palace Joe relaxed on the sofa in Clarisse's office while reading a newspaper. He could hear his wife's telephone conversation and wondered whom she was talking to.

"Yes that will be fine. Next week? All right that sounds wonderful. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to call our assistant Charlotte. She will be able to answer any of your questions. Ok? Merci, bon au revoir."

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"It was the carpenter from town who is helping us construct Mia's office."

"Oh, when do they start?"

"Next week."

"Does Mia know?"

"Well she knows the room adjacent to hers is being remodeled for her office, and she has picked out what color schemes and wood décor she wants, but she doesn't know they start next week."

"Ah, are you going to tell her?" Joe asked

"Yes I'll let her know later."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Yes come in" Clarisse called.

The door opened revealing Nicholas.

"Oh Nick! Yes you wanted to speak with me, come in and sit down."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Nick stiffly replied pulling a chair in front of her desk.

"Now what is it you would like to talk to me about?" Clarisse asked smiling and folding her hands on her desk.

"Well…you see Your Majesty… I … have been thinking about this for a while now and well…"

"Nick dear are you alright, you look a little tense?" Clarisse asked concerned.

With that Joe looked up from his newspaper. The noise of the paper made Clarisse look at him.

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse said realizing he was still in the room. "Ah do you mind if Joe stays or would you rather…"

"No actually I would like him to hear this as well." Nick answered back with a nervous smile.

Joe got up and stood behind Clarisse. He leaned on the back of her chair causing her to recline back in a comfortable position. Clarisse then crossed her ankles and rested her chin on her fist.

"The thing is I have grown very, actually extremely close to your granddaughter over the past few months and I was inquiring if I may ask her to marry me given your permission."

Clarisse and Joe sat there staring at Nick with their mouths open.

Starting to get nervous Nick asked "Your Majesty?"

Clarisse looked at Joe and then said, "Are you sure? I mean you have only known her for a little over two months."

"Your Majesty I have never been more sure about anything else before."

Clarisse smiled.

"But will you be able to stand next to her as a husband and a ruler of Genovia?" Joe asked.

"Yes I most certainly will stand next to her and support her the whole time by loving her and treating her well and helping her if she needs me."

"It won't be easy being the spouse of a monarch you do realize that don't you?" Clarisse added.

"I do but I willing to cope because I love her so very much."

Clarisse looked at Joe. "Well do you have anything to add?"

"Just make sure you treat her right and that you live each day fully not taking advantage of what you have because you could not have it at all." he said rubbing Clarisse's shoulder.

"I promise I will and that you two will not be disappointed."

"You better because she's my girl and if she were to ever be put in an upsetting position I will have to kill you." Joe said.

Nick just stood there shocked at Joe's threat.

"Nick he's only teasing you," Clarisse said laughing after noticing Nick was starting to get nervous again.

"Oh right I knew that," Nick said shaking his finger at Joe. "So then may I go through with it?"

The couple nodded at each other and then Clarisse said, "You have our blessing."

"Nick placed his hand on his forehead while smiling. "Thank you so much" he said to them.

Clarisse got up and walked to the front of the desk to give Nick a hug. Joe did the same but shook his hand tightly and hugged him with his other arm.

"I do think that you should ask Helen as well," Clarisse added.

"I have already actually. I telephoned her last night."

"Did you? And what did she say?" Clarisse asked standing next to Joe.

"She said she approved of the proposal as long as you did Your Majesty, because you are better acquainted with me."

"Well now all you need is Mia's approval." Joe replied causing them to laugh.

"I guess then I'll be proposing," Nick said walking backwards to the door.

"Wait here a minute Nick," Clarisse said as she walked into her bedroom and opened her closet. She punched in the code 510. In the corner the drawers began to open revealing some of the crown jewels. Picking up a small blue box that contained the Genovian emblem and the Renaldi crest, Clarisse opened it and looked at the beautiful engagement ring that sat in the middle. The diamond still shined brightly after all these years.

"I think you may need this" Clarisse said walking back to Nick and Joe and placing the box in Nick's hand.

"What is this?" Nick asked.

"It's the traditional Renaldi engagement ring, a family heirloom that has been passed down through generations and worn by the Renaldi women who ascend the throne. I wore it as Queen and I do believe it is now Mia's turn to wear it."

"Your Majesty I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll ask her to be your wife and that we'll be seeing this on her finger shortly."

"She'll love it, and not only because it is so beautiful but because it was worn by you and the queens that came before her." Nick said.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Clarisse asked clutching Joe's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping soon," he said looking at the sparkling ring, "Maybe later today?"

"Well you better go find her then." Joe said

"She was taking a bath but that was a while ago" Clarisse said looking at her watch.

"Then I'll ask her after dinner in the garden," Nick said while nodding approvingly at his idea.

"Sounds wonderful!" Clarisse said smiling.

"What sounds wonderful?" said Mia as she strolled into her grandparents' suite.

Nick quickly hid the box behind his back.

"Ah Mia!" Clarisse said suddenly "I didn't see you there."

"Yes I am all refreshed from my bath and ready to take Maurice for a walk."

"Yes Nick was just mentioning that and I said it sounds wonderful. Maurice will absolutely love going for a walk." Clarisse couldn't hide her smile that showed she knew something.

"Grandma you're smiling an awful lot. What's up?"

"Oh nothing's up I'm just very happy."

"Good to hear. Ready Nick?"

"Yeah all we need now is well Maurice," he said looking around for the dog.

"I had the maids put him outside before," Joe said.

"Then outside it is" Nick said as he and Mia turned for the door.

"Dinner should be in an hour so don't go too far. Besides Mia, I was told before that Charlotte is having the cook make your favorite meal."

"Aww how sweet of her. We'll be back shortly."

Mia walked out first followed by Nick. Before shutting the door he looked back and winked at Clarisse and Joe while placing the small box in his pocket.

"See you at dinner Nick."

"Yes Your Majesty."


	13. Chapter 13

Once the door shut Clarisse spun into Joe placing her arms around his neck. "You have the best smile you know that?" Joe said.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Especially that sneaky one you do when you're keeping something secret." He said playfully tapping her nose.

"Oh really so my smile is sneaky?"

"No it's just you get this look when you know something others don't."

"Ah I see and have you seen this sneaky smile before?"

"Actually now that I think about it, yes." Joe replied.

"Well that's probably because I've always been keeping a pretty huge secret," she said leaning in for a kiss. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her onto the desk.

Clarisse started to anxiously unbutton his shirt while kissing him when there was a knock on the door.

Both froze thinking if they were quiet and did not answer the person would go away.

The knock sounded again. Joe got off of Clarisse and she scooted off of the desk. Fixing her skirt she said, "Ah who is it?"

"It's Olivia Your Majesty."

"Oh come in Olivia."

"Sorry to bother you Your Majesty but Queen Mia needs Maurice's leash. May I retrieve it for her?"

"Of course, you may. Ah you know where it is," she said signaling the closet.

As Olivia quickly walked over to the small closet that held Maurice's things, Joe and Clarisse exchanged glances and rolled eyes.

"Thank you Your Majesty," she said leaving the room looking a bit uncomfortable.

Joe and Clarisse laughed at her departure.

"I think she knew we were doing something," Clarisse said as Joe began kissing her neck.

"About to do something" Joe murmured in her ear.

"Josephhh," she said giggling and falling back on the desk "You are so bad. You know I have work to do before dinner."

"Yes well…"

"Well I have to do it and this is not helping one bit," she said smiling and moaning from his touch.

"I'm sorry do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly.

"I would believe me love to say no, but Joseph I have to do this paperwork," she said while getting off the desk.

"Please can't we have Mia take care of it?" he whined like a boy.

Clarisse looked at him for a minute as if contemplating that idea. "No I have to, besides Mia is getting engaged tonight," she said smiling brightly and sitting down in her chair. "She's so grown up now," Clarisse said picking up a picture of Mia in high school. Joe came around to the back of her desk.

"That's a good picture of her," he said.

"Isn't it?" Clarisse said staring at the photo.

Joe looked behind him at the pictures on Clarisse's bookcase. "Oh My God! You still have this picture of me?" Joe said picking up the frame that held the photo.

Clarisse spun around in her chair to see what he was talking about.

"I've had that there for a long time. You mean to tell me that is the first time you've seen it sitting there."

"I probably didn't recognize myself with hair. It's been a while."

Clarisse laughed. "I love that picture. You look so sexy in it." Clarisse spun back around facing her desk and fooling with papers.

"Why thank you, but if you love it so much how come I'm not in a decent frame?"

"What?" Clarisse said spinning back around to see the frame. "What did you do with the glass that covered it?" she said taking it out of his hands.

"Me? I just noticed the picture was there."

"Well then where did the glass go?" Clarisse asked examining the frame confused.

"I don't know." Joe said stepping forwards and kicking something shiny.

"What was that?" Clarisse questioned looking down at the floor.

Joe reached down and picked it up. "It's a piece of glass."

Clarisse's eyes widened "It must be from this frame but who broke…? MIA!"

"Wait, you think Mia broke it?" Joe asked

"She was in here when we were on our honeymoon. She must have broken it."

"Ah well there we solved the mystery," Joe said patting her on the shoulder. "Good work detective."

"Yes but why didn't she tell me that she broke it?"

"Probably because she thought you would kill her for touching your things," he said while sitting back down on the sofa.

"I would not have killed her if she was in here, it's just I'm particular about where my things are and how they are kept."

"Yes we all know that my dear."

Clarisse gave him the evil eye.

"You know I knew something was out of place the moment I sat down in this chair the other day. It was like I sensed it. Well I'll have to get another frame for it now." She said taking the photo out. As she did the note fell on the floor.

Clarisse looked at it stunned.

"What the…? Oh my lord!"

"What now?" Joe said as he watched Clarisse pick up something off the floor.

Clarisse didn't answer him. She instead opened the note and began to read it.

"Clarisse!"

Still reading she put up her finger to silence him for one moment. When she had finished she put the paper on her desk and wiped a tear streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked concerned as he got up and walked over to her. While reaching for a tissue Clarisse smiled through her tears at Joe who grabbed the note. "Is that my handwriting?" Joe asked. Clarisse chuckled and wiped her face. Joe began to read it out loud.

My darling Clarisse,  
I will never forget the special times we have spent together all these years. I have enjoyed protecting you as my Queen and the woman I love. No matter what I will always love you. Even if I can't have you to call my own I will always love you as my queen and ruler of my heart.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Joseph

"Seems like this Joseph character had it pretty bad for you," Joseph said.

"You think?" Clarisse teased.

"Come here," Joseph, offered her his hand. Clarisse grabbed it and stood up from her chair. They embraced in a hug that lasted more than a minute.

"I loved that note when I got it and I still love it," Clarisse said still crying.

"Really?"

"Do you remember when you wrote it and how you gave it to me?"

"I remember writing it to you a long time ago it had to be what 1972 or something?"

Clarisse picked up the letter and looked for a date "March 14th, 1973."

"That's right I gave it to you on your birthday."

"Yep."

"I love how you say yep." Joe commented, "You sound so unroyal."

"Yep." Clarisse repeated laughing "Anyway I came in here after my birthday celebration to get changed and ready for bed when I noticed on my desk a rose with a note attached to it. I remember smelling it and then smiling at the romantic gesture but I didn't read the note yet. Then Rupert came in and as we were getting in bed I said to him Thank you so much for my rose, it's beautiful."

Joe widened his eyes. "Hmmm?"

Clarisse continued "Rupert then said, "What rose?" and I instantly knew it was from you. I had to explain to him that one of the boys must have left it for me and we went to bed. Well of course I couldn't sleep that night because I was wondering what the note said, so I got up when Rupert was fully asleep and I opened it. I read it, cried, smiled, and then I got nervous about Rupert finding the note so I stuck it behind the picture Philippe took of you when he was younger."

"So that's why it was behind there."

"Yep," she said kissing him.

"Did you forget it was there?" Joe asked.

"Honesty yes I forgot I hid it there. I never forgot about the note I just forgot where I placed it."

"That's very unlike you to misplace things."

"I know but now I don't have to misplace it again," she said while folding it and putting it in her desk drawer.

"Ah do you think Mia read it?" questioned Joe.

"Oh I don't know, I hope not since it's quite personal." Clarisse said worried.

"But she knows now how we feel about each other."

"Yes but I don't want her to think I was having an affair behind her grandfather's back. She'll think I'm a…a…a whore."

This threw Joe in hysterics. "Mia doesn't think you're a whore."

"Well what if she does think I'm a whore I mean keeping my true feelings hidden for 45 years."

"Clarisse though we never acted on impulse when King Rupert was alive, I really don't think we did a remarkable job hiding our feelings because everyone seemed to know but didn't say anything. I mean even the Archbishop said finally when we got married."

Clarisse thought for a second. "You know she asked about the first time I knew that I loved you the other day. She probably was trying to catch me knowing the letter was dated in 1973."

"Well then lets catch Mia."

"What do you mean?" she asked her husband.

"We'll get her to confess to breaking the frame."

"Oh Joseph it's really no big deal. It was an accident that it broke."

"Yes but we can try to confuse her with a made up story and then she'll have to come out with it."

Clarisse smiled. "You are so devilish. I like it," she said leading him to the sofa. She pushed Joe down and sat on his lap kissing him on his neck.

"I thought you said you had work to do before dinner?" He said looking at his watch.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No, no you're doing fine just continue on."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so, so, so much for all your great reviews! They keep me going. Here's a new one that I think you'll like…..let's see

"Grandma, Charlotte said…" Mia stopped short in the doorway of her grandparents' suite a little shocked at what she saw.

"MIA!" Clarisse shouted as she popped up over the back of the large sofa. All Mia could see was her head peering over the top as if she were lying down on her stomach.  
With her hair a mess and her face pink Clarisse just stared at the fact that her granddaughter had just entered the room without knocking.

Turning to shield her face with her right hand since she knew what was going on she said in one breath "Ah…ah…Charlotte wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Still having her hand up but quickly peering around to see if her grandmother heard her she said "and to tell Joe too," At that moment Joe just raised a thumbs up sign over the sofa and Clarisse smacked it down annoyed.

Seeing his hand Mia said, "Oh god I knew it!"

"Amelia don't you know how to knock?" Clarisse said sharply while covering her chest with her shirt even though Mia couldn't see below her shoulders.

"Don't you two know how to lock a door?" she said backing out of the door quickly and shutting it.

Once out in the hallway Mia made a face while mouthing "Oh My God" and laughing silently.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked hesitantly as he approached her from down the hall.

"You would not believe what just happened." Mia said as she grabbed his arm and headed down the hall.

"Well judging by the look on your face I would say that you just caught your newly wed grandparents in the act."

"How did you know?"

"Like I said your face gave it away but I also heard them before when I walked past the door. It wasn't pretty."

"Oh my," Mia said laughing, "They're going all out now aren't they?"

"It's the newly wed way of life to do it throughout the day and the night."

"Oh stop it!" she said nudging him with her shoulder as they walked down the stairs arm in arm.

Then Mia paused suddenly. "I think grandma's mad at me for walking in."

"Well can you blame her? I mean how rude can you be?" he said teasingly while putting an arm around her waist and shaking his head. They proceeded into the dining hall greeted by Charlotte.

Inside the suite Clarisse and Joe just froze not knowing what to do.

"We've been caught red handed." Joe said to Clarisse who looked very embarrassed.

"Why the hell didn't she knock? I mean really."

"She didn't have to knock before, she would just walk in," Joe said defending her.

"Yes but I'm not by myself anymore. I'm a newly married woman and I am making up for lost time."

"You know she probably would have knocked if it were your bedroom door that was closed."

Clarisse looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I suppose you're right. Making love in my office on the sofa is a little daring but I enormously enjoy it," she said tickling him on his sides.

"Well let's move, move, move," she said about to get up. Joe grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"We really should get dressed since dinner's ready," she said chucking.

"Fine but we will be continuing this later tonight Madame."

"You've got yourself a deal there Mr. Chapello," she said getting up from behind the sofa and picking up her shirt and skirt. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and emerged fully dressed like she was before.  
Fixing her earrings she asked Joe, "So do you think we should put her on the spot about the frame now even after this?"

"Yeah she's fine. It was just a shock to her that's all."

"I hope we didn't traumatize her?" Clarisse said worried.

"She's a grown girl, she'll get over it. Besides she'll forget all about it when Nick proposes."

"Oh that's right! How exciting!" she said.

After buttoning his sleeves and watching Clarisse walk up to him he spontaneously slapped her on the bottom as she passed in front of him.

"Hey!" She said jerking her hips away from him as he went to tap her again. "Will you stop it!" she said shrieking flirtatiously and rushing out the door.

Joe chased her all the way down the hall trying to get her once again. Going down the stairs Clarisse went down sideways shielding her rear by leaning against the railing. He still tried to get her.

Moving slowly and carefully down the stairs Clarisse said while giggling with anticipation "Joseph…Joseph… now stop it… we are on the stairs and one of us…well one of us might fall and break a hip!"

Slowly and playfully sneaking up to her Joe joked "If you didn't break a hip with what you just did up there in the suite then I'm pretty sure you've got some strong hips there."

Clarisse let out a deep laugh and turned to rush down the stairs. Joe followed her down and into the dining hall where she stopped shortly in the doorway when she noticed Nick and Mia already sitting down ready to eat and Charlotte standing near by. After running into her back, Joe cleared his throat and calmed down acting like nothing was wrong.

Clarisse also acting calm and collected walked over to her seat as Joe pulled it out for her. Trying to not make eye contact she sat down instantly turning red.

Mia exchanged a smiling glance with Nick and said to the quiet couple "So are you two ok now?"

Trying to smother their laughs Clarisse and Joe looked at each other. "Yes we are fine now" Clarisse said looking at her granddaughter "But are you all right Amelia?"

"I suppose, just please, please, please lock the office door as well as the bedroom one the next time you decide to get all…all crazy."

The four adults laughed out loud.

"Charlotte?" Clarisse said looking at the confused woman who sat in the corner making sure everything was ok.

Charlotte appeared to be out of the loop.

"Your Majesty I really don't want to know besides I pretty much have put it together."

"No, no Charlotte," she giggled. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight."

Through her fit of laughter Mia added "Yes Charlotte you must eat with us since it was so nice of you to have the cook make my favorite meal."

"Oh thank you Your Majesties I would love too! Oh and Your Majesty it was my pleasure since you did so well on your speech earlier today."

"Awww thanks!" Mia said blushing.

"It has been quite a day hasn't it?" Clarisse asked those at the table.

"Umm hmm," Nick and Joe said at the same time.

"The night is still very young though, anything could happen," Clarisse added winking at Nick.

Not seeing the wink at Nick and thinking her grandmother was directing her comment to Joe, Mia shook her head. "Once again lock all doors." Mia warned.

"Oh tush Mia," Clarisse said. "You really should knock from now on."

"But… " Mia began but Clarisse held up her hand.

"Now I know it has become a habit to just stroll into my office unannounced but to avoid this embarrassing scenario from happening again knock next time."

"Fine I will try, but I never had to worry about catching you two in the act before. This will take some time."

"Well just try to make it a new habit, because God only knows what you'll walk in on next time," Joe said.

His comment made Clarisse spit out her wine and laugh.

"Joe!" Mia said stunned at his comment and her grandmother's spitting.

"Well on that note Mia you should definitely make knocking a fast habit," Nick said chuckling as well.

"Like I said I didn't have to worry about them before," Mia paused and stared at her grandparents and a thought popped into her mind. "Or should have I been worried about catching you two in the past?"

Clarisse and Joe instantly stopped laughing and looked at each other and then at Mia.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I just wonder how long this love affair of yours has been going on for?" Mia said taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

Clarisse kicked Joe under the table, which caused him to flinch and silently say "Owww."

"I don't understand," said Joe

"When did you two first realize that you were attracted to each other?"

"Well even though it isn't any of your business young lady I would have to say that day when you came over for your dance lesson and Joe was your partner, remember?" Clarisse said smiling at Joe.

"Yes the Wango I remember, but I didn't see you two acting all affectionate with one another?"

"That's because after you ran out of the ballroom I asked your grandmother to dance with me."

"I believe your exact words were you've been wearing black too long," Clarisse said lowering her voice and trying to imitate Joseph.

"I sound like that?"

"No much better. Anyway he danced with me afterwards when we were all by ourselves in the ballroom." Clarisse reached for his hand that was on the table. Joseph picked hers up in his and kissed it.

"Really? That day?" Mia said extremely confused that it was only five years ago.

"Un huh, I tried to be quite the romancer," Joe said placing his wife's hand back on the table.

"Are you sure it was that day I mean nothing happened before that?" Mia asked.

Clarisse looked at Joe and they nodded in agreement to continue with the fake story.

"Mia I think we would know," said Joe.

"Yeah but I just thought…"

"It's true. That day they did look very much like a couple in love." Charlotte chimed in.

Clarisse and Joe looked at each other with quizzical faces.

"What did you say Charlotte?" Joe asked leaning his ear toward her.

"Oh I shouldn't have said anything but I walked in on you two dancing that evening."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Clarisse asked a bit embarrassed about being caught then.

"It's no big deal Your Majesty cause as soon as I saw you two I quietly backed out of the door." Charlotte and Clarisse laughed at remembering the moment.

"Wait, wait so you saw them dancing that day?" Mia asked her assistant.

"Uh huh."

"And you never saw any sign of attraction between them before that?" Nick added.

"Well there were some glances but I wasn't around every second of the day," said Charlotte.

"Aha!" Mia said looking at her grandparents.

"Charlotte when did you start working for Her Majesty?" Nick asked.

"Will you please leave poor Charlotte alone so she can eat her dinner," Clarisse ordered.

"We will but Charlotte what year did you arrive?" Nick curiously asked.

"In February of 1988."

"And Joe when did you become grandma's bodyguard?" Mia asked her new grandfather.

"What is this 20 questions?" Clarisse said getting annoyed but still playing along.

"Joe?" Mia insisted on him answering.

"All right, all right, I started protecting her in 1961.

"Hold on now, there is a significant amount of years between 1961 and 1988 where you two were together all the time. Then Charlotte started working in 88 and started to recognize glances, so you two are trying to tell me that you only realized in 2001 that you were destined to be together?" Mia said quickly. She was trying to get them to say they were in love since 1961.

"That's right I realized it while we were dancing." Clarisse said smiling and trying to finish her dinner.

"And Joe was this the moment you also fell for grandma?"

"Uh yes but what can I say it just hit me right then and there and I was such a fool for not being attracted to her before." Joe smiled at Clarisse who tried not to laugh at Mia's expression.

"I'm sorry but that's hard to believe." Mia stated putting her fork down and crossing her arms.

"Why would you say that darling?" Clarisse asked.

"Because Joe was always with you everywhere and you weren't madly in love with Grandpa since he was your husband by arrangement. and..."

"Mia I never betrayed your grandfather and I don't want you to think that I did." Clarisse said in a serious tone while staring directly at her granddaughter. "So stop."

Seeing that she hit a nerve Mia tried to lighten the mood.

"I believe you grandma but I wouldn't blame you if you did since I saw that picture of Joe in your office and he was quite a hottie."

"Yes he was quite a hottie." Clarisse said trying to sound hip.

"What do you mean was?" Joe asked the women at the table.

"Ok _is_ still quite a hottie." Clarisse said using air quotes.

"But he had hair then." Mia stated while chewing and pointing at Joe..

"Oh so you've seen _that_ picture have you?" Clarisse asked trying pull her in.

"Yeah it's so funny isn't it Nick?" Mia asked laughing.

"God what year was that picture taken?" Joe asked his wife while rubbing his head and pretending he didn't know.

"1973." Mia replied frankly.

"1973 Get out! How did you know that?" Joe acted surprised.

"I'm just guessing since that was the year on the note." Mia froze after realizing what just flew out of her mouth unconsciously.

Nick across the table from her just stared at her since she shouldn't have brought up the picture or the secret note in the first place.  
After glancing at Charlotte who was eating very fast all of a sudden, Mia began to quickly finish her plate.

"Ah... what note?" Clarisse asked sheepishly.

"Who said anything about a love note?" Nick asked getting extremely nervous but trying to help Mia out.

"Oh so it's a love note as well! How nice." Joe said smiling foolishly at Nick. Mia stared down Nick as if he told a lot more information then she had.

"What?" Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait you found a love note?" Clarisse asked with a curious inflection in her voice.

"Uhhh yes grandma we did."

"Ohhh who was it from?" Clarisse said acting all interested.

Mia looked at Nick. "Well…It was a note to you from…ah…from Joe."

"Impossible." said Clarisse abruptly putting down her fork.

"Why is that impossible?" Mia asked confused.

"Joseph never wrote me a love note."

"Yes he did." Mia stated.

"No I'm sorry you must be mistaken Mia, I never wrote any love notes to your grandmother in 1973."

"Yes you did Joe."

"No I didn't. Joe insisted.

"Joe believe me I saw it when…."

"When you broke my frame." Clarisse quickly delivered while resting her chin on her hand.

"Oh no! How did you know?" Mia asked while Nick and Charlotte were just as much caught off guard.

"I realized something was out of place right away when we got back from our honeymoon."

"God you're good." Mia commented.

"So you broke my good frame, you read my personal note from Joseph, and then you didn't tell me. Why?"

"Well it was an accident actually." Nick began.

"I'm sorry the frame broke but it just slipped out of my hand when I was taking it from Nick."

"Grabbing it." Nick added to correct her.

"What?" Mia asked him thinking she heard him.

"You grabbed it from me." He said not helping her.

"Oh would stop with the grabbing thing please." Mia said playfully annoyed.

"Oh so then you are involved in this too?" Clarisse asked Nick while looking at him.

"Unfortunately yes I am an accomplice but it was all cleaned up when Charlotte helped us." Charlotte's mouth dropped after Nick mentioned her name.

"You knew about this Charlotte?" Clarisse asked.

"I helped them but I swear I knew nothing about this note thing they are talking about."

"Charlotte it's alright, calm down I'm not mad," Clarisse said through laughter.

"You're not mad at us?" she asked.

"No I'm not mad just be more careful the next time you go in my office and tell me when you break something."

"You won't have to worry about that now since I'm now scared to go into your suite for obvious reasons," Mia said with a sideways grin. They all chuckled loudly as the dessert was being placed on the table.

One of the maids brought out whip cream. Joe felt this was a great opportunity to tease Mia and make her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh we'll have to sneak this upstairs," he said.

"Oh god eww, I just got a visual please, please enough. I get it. I'll knock, I'll knock." Mia pleaded while placing a hand over her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all my loyal readers! I'm back and I have chapters lined up for you all. So sorry it's been awhile-getting married and my life is life so busy at the moment.

**To refresh your memories when we last left Genovia, Clarisse and Joseph had returned from their honeymoon and Mia's coronation has just occurred. Last chapter Clarisse and Joe were able to get Mia to confess that she broke the frame in Clarisse's office. Mia, along with Nicholas and Charlotte were found out and Mia and Nick began to pester the newlyweds with questions as to when their romance actually began since they had not only broken the frame but found the love letter. They change the subject and avoid talking about it but Mia and Nick are still wondering when it all began. What is about to happen unbeknownst to Mia, is that Nicholas wants to propose to her and with Clarisse, Joseph, and Helen's blessing he gets ready to do just that…………**

After finishing his dessert Nicholas stood up from his seat.

"Well being that it is such a beautiful night you will all have to excuse me because I think I'm going to take a walk," he said glancing quickly in Clarisse and Joseph's direction.

"It is quite nice out," Clarisse added while sipping the small amount of tea left in her cup.  
"Umm," said Joseph agreeing with the other two.

"Care to join me Mia?" Nicholas asked.

"For a walk? But we just took a walk before dinner with Maurice?" Mia said perplexed.

Nick tried to remain calm as he quickly searched in his head for something to say so she would join him. Thankfully Clarisse chimed in.

"Oh Mia it is such a gorgeous, brisk night. Go keep Nicholas company as he strolls the grounds."

"I don't know it is getting a bit chilly out there." Mia replied with a little shiver.

"So wear a sweater." Joseph added sharply.

"Do you want me to go get your sweater for you?" Nick asked her.

"No I'll get it," Mia said sighing heavily while getting up from her chair.

After Mia left the room Nick walked over and leaned over the back of her empty chair.

"Is it just me or does she seem annoyed that I asked her to go for a walk?"

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough," Joseph said reassuringly.

"Yes my love once you get her out into the garden and propose to her the chill will be the last thing on her mind. Trust me," whispered Clarisse.

"Alright then wish me luck." Nick said

"Good Luck" they whispered in unison as Mia's footsteps were heard coming down the marbled stairs.

"Ok let's go on this spontaneous walk you want to go on," Mia said buttoning the last button on her white sweater.

"I like that sweater on you darling. Is it Chanel?" Clarisse asked examining her granddaughter.

"Yeah isn't it cute? I picked it up the other day at a boutique with Lily when she was here."  
"Yes I love it. It looks so comfortable." Clarisse said, "I may have to get one for myself."

"I like the color on you," Joseph said.

"What, white?" Mia asked confused.

"Yeah white looks good on you," said Joseph who flinched when Clarisse gently kicked his calf.

"You mean it doesn't make me look too pale and washed out?" Mia wondered.

"Nah you have a pretty rosy complexion which makes it look flattering," Joseph concluded.

Clarisse stared at Joseph. "Since when do you know anything about complexions?"

"From being around you for years I've picked up a few things."

"Oh really?" Clarisse said with a small chuckle.

"Well we are going to head out now," Nick said as he anxiously grabbed Mia's hand and started for the door.

"Enjoy your walk you two," Joseph said playfully.

"Yes enjoy your walk darling." Clarisse said. Noticing a change in her grandmother's tone, Mia wondered if something strange was going on. Curiously Mia briefly glanced over her shoulder at her grandmother before she was escorted out of the room.

"What's up with them?" Mia asked Nick.

"Oh I don't know maybe they want some time alone like I do with you."

"Well then lets go," Mia said as she opened the giant glass door to the outside porch.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Inside Clarisse and Joe got up from the table and began walking towards the stairs. Suddenly Clarisse stopped short and looked at the floor.

"What is it?" Joe asked concerned.

Making a small turn to glance behind her and then looking at Joseph she said, "Do you realize the next time we see her she will be engaged to be married?"

"Why yes she will," Joseph said placing an arm around her shoulders. "Are you ok with that?"

"Oh yes it's just this time around she actually has a say in who she will spend the rest of her life with and I find that to be wonderful."

"It is wonderful," Joseph said in agreement as he kissed her on the forehead. The couple then continued up the stairs to their suite.

As Joseph sat on the sofa getting ready to read his book he noticed his wife peering out the window into the garden.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing just looking out into the sky. The stars are lovely tonight," Clarisse said trying not to make her spying look obvious.

"Uh huh and that's why you are looking towards the ground!" he said as he returned to his reading. "And I thought you did not approve of spying on others' affairs?"

"Well she is my granddaughter and I love her dearly and this is a huge moment for her so I just figured I could spy a little on the two lovebirds. Now if I could only see where they are!" Clarisse said frustrated at not being able to get a good view at seeing them.  
"Oh there they are! I see them! They're by the Lover's Fountain. Oh Joseph come quickly he'll probably be proposing soon," she beckoned.

Joseph got up from the sofa moaning. He placed his book on the coffee table and made his way over to where she was standing. "You know it isn't right you should give them their privacy."

"Oh tush," she said as Joseph leaned into her and pulled the curtain back to see what she meant.

"Hey watch they don't see us," Clarisse said grabbing the curtain from him and fixing the angle so they would be out of view.

"Something tells me this is not your first time spying Clarisse." Joseph teased.

"Oh stop it," she said and they both peeked out the window trying to see what was going on at that moment.

Once by the fountain where they shared their first kiss before falling in the water, Nick sat on the fountains' small wall.

"Mia I have something to ask you," he said grabbing her hands in his. Mia could feel his hands shake and his palms beginning to sweat. She knew he was nervous about asking her something but it hadn't dawned on her what yet.

"Yes Nicholas?" Mia said as she sat down next to him. To her surprise Nick suddenly stood up for a brief second and then kneeled down on the ground on one knee. Positioned just perfectly in his hand was the opened box displaying the beautiful antique Renaldi engagement ring. As Nicholas tried desperately to gather his thoughts Mia's mouth fell open in utter surprise.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Joseph he's getting on one knee! He's getting on one knee!" Clarisse squeaked with excitement practically jumping up and down while holding onto Joseph's arm.  
Laughing at his wife's excitement Joseph tried to playfully hush his wife so they could try to read Nick's lips.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh My God! What are you?… Ahh!" Mia's right arm which she had been leaning on while sitting on the fountain wall suddenly gave out almost causing her to fall into the fountain. Nick quickly closed the box and jumped up to help Mia whose arms were flaring to regain her balance. She grabbed onto Nick who pulled her to an upright position.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lightly touching her forehead and shaking her head Clarisse huffed, "Oh wonderful here he is attempting a romantic marriage proposal and she almost falls into the water."

"Well that's your granddaughter for you." Joseph said shaking his head and laughing.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Sweetie this really isn't a good time for one of your Mia moments," Nick said nervously trying to lighten the situation and get Mia 's face to change from absolute shock to a slight smile.  
"Now let me try this again." Nick cleared his throat, got down on one knee and opened the box. He began:

" Your Majesty Amelia Minuet Thermopolis Renaldi I have loved you since that moment I ran into you at your birthday celebration a few months ago. Since then you have bewitched me your charismatic charm, wit, beauty, and sincerity. I am vowing to you tonight under this clear, diamond encrusted, navy blue sky that I Nicholas Devereaux will always love and cherish you as time goes by, if you would do me the great honor of becoming my wife and granting me the esteemed pleasure of being your husband.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Inside Clarisse and Joe held their breath while watching and waiting to see Mia's expression and answer.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
"OH MY GOD!" Mia said over and over again as she raised a hand to her mouth. A tear of joy slowly slid down the side of her cheek as she answered:

"Nicholas, um I…. I…. of course I will marry you! There is absolutely no one else in the world that I would rather share my life with."

"Really?!" Nick asked with a huge smile.

"Really!" Mia said with an equally ecstatic grin.

"Well then I believe this is when I place this important ring on your finger?"

"I believe so, yes." Mia said crying from happiness and presenting him with her left hand.

After taking the ring carefully out of the box and placing the box on the fountain he slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand tightly caressing it with his thumb.

With her other free hand she cupped Nicholas's face and kissed him deeply.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
"She said yes!" Clarisse and Joe said at the same time while hugging each other and jumping up and down.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mia looked down at her hand. "This is the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen! Where did you find it?"

"Isn't it? Your grandmother gave it to me when I asked her permission to marry you. She said it was most recently hers, but that every Renaldi Queen who has sat on the throne of Genovia has worn it as their engagement ring."

"Oh wow!" Mia said as she stared at it and another tear streamed down her cheek. "I love it and I will always cherish it!"

Smiling Mia looked up at the window of her grandparents' suite. There she saw shadows move within the room.

"We should let grandma and grandpa Joe know about the proposal. Let's go tell them!" Mia suggested grabbing Nick's hand and rushing towards the palace.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Laughing from landing on Joe Clarisse asked, "Do you think she saw us watching?"

"Nah I'm pretty sure we flew when we saw her head start to turn. She probably didn't see us."

"I sure hope not because I don't know how I'll explain that one." Clarisse mentioned.

At that moment Mia ran into the room not knocking.

Seeing her grandmother on top of Joseph on the floor she quickly spun around and went out the door closing it behind her.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Ah who is it?" Clarisse playfully asked rising to her feet and helping Joe up as well.

"Oh it's just me Nicholas Devereaux's fiancé."

"Nicholas Devereaux's fiancé? Clarisse do we know Nicholas Devereaux's fiancé?" Joe teased while opening the door.

"Oh well hello there Mia! So kind of you to knock." Joe said as Mia practically skipped into the room pulling Nick.

Mia grabbed Joe around the neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Ah by that great smile on your face you must be Nicholas Devereaux's fiancé?

"Why yes I am." Mia said proudly.

"Congratulations Nick!" Joseph said shaking Nick's hand and half hugging him.

Clarisse smiling and teary eyed stood by her desk waiting for Mia to make eye contact with her. Once Mia released Joe from his bear hug she glanced over at her grandmother and raised her left hand to show her that the ring was on her finger. Mia ran into Clarisse's arms and they held a long tight embrace.

"Oh my dear I love seeing that huge smile on your face. It makes me so happy!" Clarisse said still hugging her granddaughter.

"Oh thank you grandma and speaking of huge this ring is the prettiest one I have ever laid my eyes on!"

"I know isn't it?" Clarisse replied.

"Thank you so much for having Nick propose to me with it because it is so special and meaningful and…"

"And rightfully yours now!" Clarisse added. "And I know you will make sure the next Queen of Genovia will wear it upon her finger to keep the Renaldi tradition alive for years to come."

"Of course grandma I believe that is well, a part of my duty."

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in" Joseph said. "Your Majesties it is just me. I was wondering if everything was all right," said Charlotte.

"Everything is simply wonderful Charlotte. Nick and Mia are engaged!" Clarisse explained holding out Mia's bejeweled hand.

"Engaged! That's great news!" Charlotte said as she ran over to see Mia's ring.

"Isn't exciting?" Clarisse said as the three women shook their fists in excitement and squealed.  
"We will have to have an engagement announcement and a huge engagement party, and…."

"Clarisse you and your parties!" Joseph said shaking his head and smiling.  
Turning to Nick he jokingly whispered "I swear the woman would have a party every time she bought a new pair of shoes if she could!"

"I heard that!" Clarisse said as Joseph walked up to her.  
"What?" Joseph asked as if he didn't say a thing.

As everyone filed out of the door to go downstairs for a celebration toast, Clarisse spun around to face Joseph and hugged him around the neck. "You are right I do love to throw parties, so maybe if you're good I'll throw one later just for you," she said tapping the top of his nose with her finger.

"See now those kind of parties I love," he teased as they walked out the door.

*Hope you all liked this one! Let me know. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another one for you all! Enjoy!

Months had passed since the people of Genovia received the announcement of their Queen's engagement to Lord Devereaux. While sitting in her newly refurbished office fit for a queen, Mia signed papers upon papers of ordinances and pardons that seemed to never end.

During a brief moment of silence Mia could hear her grandmother's heels clanging down the hall of the palace. As they got closer to the door, Mia looked up waiting for her grandmother to walk in.

Clarisse slightly pushed the door open a little and then peeked her head in for a look.  
"Mia?"

"Yes grandma what can I do for you?" Mia asked not really pulling her full attention away from her signatures.

Clarisse could not help but smother a small chuckle at how Mia sounded and looked so much like her, mannerisms and all.

"Mia I'm having a bit of a problem," she said as she sat down in the chair in front of her granddaughter's desk. With this Mia immediately glanced at her.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right? Are you ok?" Mia questioned her quickly.

Realizing she startled her, Clarisse said, "Yes darling I'm fine, I'm fine calm down. It's just I don't know what to get Joseph for his birthday?"

"That's what you're having a problem with? A present?" Mia asked laughing. "Thank goodness cause like here I'm thinking you are going to tell me you're deathly sick or something. You are too much grandma really."

"I suppose I am too much but any ideas of what I could do?" she asked trying to keep her granddaughter focused.

Feeling very adult-like and useful Mia smiled at how her grandmother needed her help. She put her pen down and folded her hands as her grandmother always did when giving her full attention to someone. She found it very amusing that in this moment the roles had reversed even their seating positions as she was on the other side of the desk this time around.

"Well you could always throw one of your great parties and then buy something special." Mia suggested.

"No, no parties you know how Joseph does not like a big party thrown in his honor."

"True, but then what would you call the reception after your wedding?"

"No that was fine because it was celebrating our marriage and us. Don't get me wrong he likes going to parties, but he doesn't want one for him per say."

"Alright then you'll just have to get him that something special."

"But that's just it I don't know what that something special should be." After a long pause of both women thinking Clarisse just sighed and said "Oh don't worry about it I'll think of something."

"It will come to you and if I think of anything I will definitely tell you."

"Yes please do because I could use all the help I can find," said Clarisse as she picked up one of the bridal magazines lying on the small table between the two plush chairs. Clarisse sat back, raised her feet onto the ottoman and began to look through the magazine. Mia continued doing her paperwork.

"Are you all set for your dress fitting tonight?" Clarisse asked not looking up from the magazine.

"At 5:00 right?

"Yes."

"Are you getting fitted as well grandma?"

Smelling one of the perfume samples Clarisse replied, "I may since I'm going. We'll have to see if they have the material ready yet."

Mia suddenly became confused at a document she was looking at.

"With this do I sign it first or does the Prime Minister sign it before me?"

"Let me see?" Clarisse said leaning over the desk as Mia handed her the paper.  
"No you sign it last after you get the full support from the Prime Minister. That way that individual company will have to answer to first him and then to you if a settlement still has not been reached."

"Ah I see. Thank god you are here because I still do not know what to do with some of these papers."

"It will take time my love but don't worry you'll get it," she reassured as she sat back down.

Clarisse opened the magazine again and began to flip through some of the pages.

"This purple bridesmaid's dress is pretty, but I like the one you picked out so much better." Clarisse said to Mia. "The girls will look beautiful in them."

"Uh I just hope everything works out." Mia said sighing deeply and slouching back in her oversized chair. The ring on her finger caught the sunlight just right as she flung her hand over the side.

"I'm sure everything will be gre…." Clarisse suddenly stopped what she was saying.  
"That's it! I have it!" Clarisse said staring down at a page in the magazine.

"Have what?" Mia asked

"I know what I'll get him for his birthday!" she answered with delight as she pointed to something in the magazine.

"What? Where?" Mia asked getting up from her chair and walking around the desk. She walked over and sat on the armrest of the chair placing her arm around her grandmother.

Clarisse closed the magazine but held her finger for the page.

"You promise you will not tell a single soul even Nicky?"

"Yes I promise, now please grandma what is it?" Mia said trying to pry the magazine away from her grandmother's hold.

Smiling Clarisse opened the magazine and showed Mia the picture.

Laughing a little Mia said, "That's perfect."

"You really think so?"

"Ah yeah definitely. You should definitely do that."

Clarisse sprung up from the chair. "I think I will get right on it then. Thank you for your magazine darling. I'll return it when I'm done."

"Oh no problem, take your time and good luck!" Mia yelled as Clarisse smiled and turned to leave.

Walking to her suite Clarisse passed Charlotte in the hallway. "Ah Charlotte would you please come to my office with a telephone directory of Genovia?"

"Of course your Majesty."

Sitting at her desk Clarisse relished in her wonderful idea that would sure surprise her husband.  
Charlotte entered the room carrying a directory and placed it down on the desk in front of the Dowager Queen.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Ah yes can you please send Shades in here for me?"

"Certainly. I will get him right away."

"Thank you Charlotte." As soon as Charlotte left the room Clarisse quickly opened the directory. When she found the number she wanted she telephoned the place to set up an appointment.

In the hallway Charlotte found Shades standing guard outside of Queen Mia's door. He had just come back to his post from lunch and Charlotte noticed he had ketchup still on his cheek.

"Shades?"

"Yes Charlotte?"

"Her Majesty The Dowager Queen would like a word with you in her office."

"With me?" Shades asked a bit nervous.

"Yes with you silly, now go." She said quietly while nudging his arm and smiling.

"Is there something wrong?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry she did not say."

Shades began to walk down the corridor. "Oh and Shades?" Charlotte whispered loudly.

"Yes?"

"You might want to stop by the washroom and get the ketchup off of your cheek."

"Hey thanks," he said embarrassed. He still however was able to shoot her a smile under those dark shades.

Shades walked up to the door an knocked.

"Come in Shades!" Clarisse yelled.

Shades noticed the excitement in her voice as she beckoned him in.

"Your Majesty?"

"Ah Shades, I was wondering if you could help me with what I am getting my husband for his birthday."

Shades relaxed from his tense stance. "I could definitely try and help you Your Majesty."

At this moment Joe was walking up to the suite door. He heard his wife and a man whispering quietly inside.

Wondering what was exactly going on Joe tried to listen through the door.  
The only thing he could make out was Clarisse saying "All I know is that no one is as good as you, so I knew you were definitely the man for the job."

Joe stepped back startled at his wife's comment. "Who the hell is she talking too?" He wondered to himself. He leaned in again. He then heard Clarisse add "We'll have to meet up again later tonight after Mia's dress fitting. But remember we must keep this a secret."

"What the hell? That's it!" Joseph said as he reached for the knob and quickly entered the room. There he saw Clarisse and Shades standing close to each other with a surprised look on their faces as if they had been caught.

"Jo-seph! Darling you're back from your duties! How lovely!" Clarisse said trying to act like everything was normal as she quickly closed the magazine that was in her hands.

"What is going on in here?"

"What do you mean darling I was just talking to Shades."

"Oh really?" Joseph said as if they were not telling him something.

"Yes really." Clarisse responded plainly. Just then Clarisse realized what Joe must have thought they were doing.

Nervously Clarisse gently touched Shades arm and said "Ah Shades… thank you for your help. I will talk more with you later."

"Yes Your Majesty," Shades said as he hastened past Joe who stared him down as he walked by.

After Shades left the room Joe slowly walked over to his wife.

As he stared her down she nonchalantly put the magazine behind her and closed the telephone directory.

"Clarisse if I didn't know better I would say you're having a love affair with your Head of Security."

Clarisse took a step back and then began to crack up with laughter. "Well it wouldn't be the first time," she said through her hysterics.

"Clarisse!"

"Ok, I'm sorry it's just that you think something is going on between Shades and I? Really Joseph you know me much better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all I could be his mother. Second of all he and Charlotte are very attracted to each other they just haven't fully realized it yet. And thirdly he is not my type."

Joseph reached out for his wife while laughing just as much. Clarisse hugged him tightly and reassured him that the meeting with Shades would benefit him in the end.

"Oh so it's about my birthday present then."

Clarisse looked up at him. "Hey how did you know?" she said playfully slapping his chest.

"Just a hunch I guess." He said with a smirk.

"Now don't try guessing what I'm getting you because you'll never get it out of me." She said walking over to her desk.

"All right then I'll just go ask Shades." Joseph said as he started for the door.

"He won't tell you!" she said quickly.

"Oh no?" he said turning back around.

"No because he took an oath of secrecy with the crown." Clarisse said folding her arms.

"Well then I'll try Charlotte."

"Charlotte doesn't know…yet"

"Then Mia?" Joe tried lastly.

Clarisse got quiet and tried not to make a face. "She won't tell you either."

"Ah but she knows then."

"Perhaps… but Joseph, please don't ruin it?" She said putting her hands together and raising them to her chin.

Joe smiled at how she looked. "You know you're lucky you're cute." He said walking over and kissing her.  
"I just ask that you don't go out of your way to throw me a party." He added after breaking the kiss.

"I know, I know, but how about a small celebration with Mia, Nick, Charlotte, and Shades?" Clarisse asked as he placed his hands on her face.

"That would be fine. But you don't have to do anything, no small party, and no gift. I just need you."

"Well you have me silly." Clarisse said smiling.

"Yeah but on the night of my birthday I'm going to want to unwrap you."

Clarisse let out a great laugh. "Joseph what am I going to do with you?"

"That's right with ME and no one else." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to put the directory away in a file cabinet.

"You know," she said pausing in step. "Shades wears black, drives my car, wears well…shades, and he is my Head of Security. Maybe he is my type after all?" she joked back.

"Oh no wait," she remembered slapping her thigh…"He has hair."

Joseph paused before walking into the bedroom to add. "And don't forget he has no earring."

"Ah yes there's the deal breaker." Clarisse concluded while laughing hysterically.


	17. Chapter 17

**As always thanks for the comments! Sorry about the wait but… Here's another one….**

Clarisse woke up early and glanced at the man who was asleep beside her. Without making a sound she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her husband's birthday.

Once the tray was set she carefully carried it upstairs to their suite and placed it on the coffee table. She then went over to the bed and crawled up to her husband.

"Joseph?"

A groggy "What?" came from his lips as he kept his eyes closed.

"Happy Birthday darling," she whispered to him.

As one eye opened and peered at her she smiled at how tired he was. "I have a surprise for you if you wake up." she said trying to entice him out of bed. Joseph turned on his side and grabbed her pulling her closer to him on the bed. "Oh god it is my birthday isn't it?"

"Yes but just another year" she said snuggling in his arms.

"Oh I don't know about that," He said "This year is different then the others because of you."

"Well thank you," she said as she got up and tried to pull him out of bed. He remained where he was and instead pulled her in for a kiss. "Umm you taste like peanut butter," he said.

"The cook made a fresh batch of cookies so I had one when I went downstairs."

"When did you go downstairs?"

"Just before but you were sleeping. Now come on get out of bed I have something to show you." Joseph finally flung the sheets off of his body and stepped onto the floor. With Clarisse leading the way by holding his hand he was brought to the sofa where he noticed the tray of full of the things he enjoyed for breakfast.

"This looks lovely," he said grabbing a piece of toast.

"That's not even the best of it I made it all by myself." she said very proud of her efforts.

"You don't say?" he said hugging his beaming wife.

"Yes I hope it's good because I haven't cooked in quite sometime."

"Ah…when did you cook?" Joseph asked curiously.

"Don't you remember when Rupert and I first got married I wanted to learn some things to cook for myself and then when the boys were born I was able to make them breakfast without waking up their nurses?"

"Oh that's right I do remember you doing that. Well it looks delicious."

********  
Later that morning, Clarisse and Mia were drinking tea in the kitchen when Shades burst into the room.

"Your Majesty everything is set for tonight," he said.

Surprised by his entry Clarisse spilled a little of her tea on the table.

"Oh wonderful!" Clarisse said while wiping her mess up.

"What's up with Shades, he seems a bit frazzled?" Mia asked after Shades had left.

"You think he's bad, have you seen Charlotte?" Clarisse asked her granddaughter.

"I saw her this morning but she was fine."

Clarisse laughed, "Not when she came into my room."

"I'm confused what happened?"

"Well let's just say they were caught red handed." Clarisse said taking another sip of her tea.

"Get out?! Who caught them?" asked Mia.

"Me."

With her mouth open in shock Mia could hardly ask the next question. "Where?"

"Some place you are well familiar with…the utility closet upstairs."

"No."

"Yes. I went to get something to help Olivia clean up the coffee Joseph spilled in our room earlier today, and as I opened the door there they were. There must be something about that closet?" Clarisse said with a smirk. "Maybe the cleaning fumes or something?"

Blushing Mia asked, "Have you said anything to them?"

"Oh no I'm going to leave it as is. It's just funny how embarrassed they are acting around me. That's never happened before."

At that moment Joe came into the room. "Well my day so far has turned out to be great," he said while kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Glad to hear it." Clarisse said.

"Happy Birthday!" Mia said reaching over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you my girl," he responded back.

"So where are you off to now?" Clarisse asked while resting her chin on her hand.

"I think they have something set up for me downstairs in the security department. They've been trying to get me down there all day."

"Don't they have something for you every year?" asked Mia.

"Yes but I thought they would stop since I'm no longer the Head of Security."

"Now you know for a fact they won't. Besides though not the Head of Security you still have the top say on things." Mia said.

Charlotte then entered the kitchen. As she saw Clarisse her eyes lowered.

"Joseph, Shades wanted me to tell you that he needs your help with something in his office."

Joe rolled his eyes at his wife and Mia. "Right he needs my help."

"Just go darling. See what it is all about."

As Joe left the room Charlotte began to follow close behind him.

"Ah Charlotte" Clarisse called. Charlotte stopped short and slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Smile love it's not that bad."

"Yes Your Majesty." She said and she turned to leave.

"Poor girl." Mia empathized.

Clarisse got up from her chair and put her cup in the sink. "Will you and Nick be joining us later?"

"Yep. What time is the present being delivered?"

"It should be here at 7:00pm."

"Are you excited to give it to him?" Mia asked putting her cup in the sink.

"Very. I just hope he likes it."

"Please, you know he will. What time is dinner?"

"6:00."

"Well I have a few last minute wedding things to take care of but then we will be back here ready to eat and see his face," said Mia.

"Just three more days my love and you will be a married woman." Clarisse said smiling at her granddaughter.

"I know it's crazy isn't it."

"Nah you two keep saying that you're ready to get married and everyone can see how happy you are together." Clarisse put her arm around her granddaughter. "He's a great man Mia and you're doing what your heart is telling you."

"Just think I could be married to Andrew right now if I didn't follow my heart."

"Exactly." Clarisse said in agreement.

**********************************  
Clarisse sat down at the dining room table with Mia and Nicholas.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the birthday boy!" Mia said.

"Is it here Your Majesty? The present I mean." Nick asked Clarisse.

"Not at this moment but it should be arriving soon. Wait Nick do you know what it is?"

"I have no idea since your granddaughter won't even give me a hint."

"Good" Clarisse said smiling at Mia approvingly.

Joseph walked in and sat down in his usual seat.

"Good evening everyone." He said pleasantly.

"Good evening Joe and happy birthday!" said Nick.

"Thank you Nicky and how are you doing on this lovely day?"

"I survived my last fitting for my tux -which reminds me Joe. Yours will be picked up along with mine and Mia's step father's."

"Oh ok. Three more days left you two" Joe teased.

Mia and Nick lovingly glanced at each other. "Do you think it will go smoothly?" Mia asked Nick.

"Of course everything will be perfect."

"See that's what I keep telling her." Clarisse said.

At that moment the first course was brought out for the small group to eat. The meal had been fixed especially for Joe since it was his birthday.

"Where's Charlotte and Shades?" Joe asked looking around. "Shouldn't they be joining us?"

Mia and Clarisse looked at each other and began to giggle.

"Oh they're probably taking care of things." Mia said sarcastically causing another laugh to escape Clarisse's lips as they entered the room.

"Oh there you two are!" Joe exclaimed. "Come and sit down and enjoy my birthday with me."

The two sat down across from each other still not making full eye contact with Clarisse.

Towards the end of dinner Shades received word from Lionel over his earpiece that a large package was being delivered at the front of the palace.

"Your Majesty…"

"Is it here?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes it is." Shades confirmed.

"Ok then, Joseph come with me please," Clarisse said standing up and reaching for her husband's hand. Confused Joe obliged.

Mia squealed with excitement as she rose from her chair and followed her grandparents out the door. Not far behind were Nick, Charlotte, and Shades.

Once they got close to the main front door, Clarisse told Joe to close his eyes and not to peek.

"But what if I fall?"

"You won't Nick and Shades have you," Clarisse reassured her husband. The group descended the outdoor stairs and stood infront of a large object covered with a red cloth.

"Ok open your eyes," Clarisse directed.

Joe opened his eyes and stared at the object in front of him. Not realizing at first what it was he stepped back. Clarisse and Mia then unveiled the present.

Standing in utter surprise Joe looked at his gorgeous hunter green, silver, and black foreign made motorcycle.

"CLARISSE!!!" OH MY GOD IT'S, IT'S A MOTORCYCLE! YOU GOT ME A MOTORCYCLE! He said putting his hands on his head.

Clarisse and Mia stood there with huge smiles on their faces as he inspected the machine in front of him.

"It's perfect!!!

"You really like it?" Clarisse asked.

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" he replied. "I can't wait to take you for a ride on it."

"Well after birthday cake we'll have to go for a drive," she said as he hugged her, picked her up, and spun her around.

"It's by far the best present I have ever received on my birthday."

"Oh I'm so glad you love it," she exclaimed kissing him. "I at first didn't know what to get you and then I was looking at a magazine of Mia's last week and as I was searching through the pages I saw picture of this couple riding on a motorcycle. That's how I came up with the idea."

"This bike is sharp!" Shades said.

"Yeah it is such a nice color and the body work is just unbelievable." Nick added.

"Well of course it is hunter green Joseph's favorite color and not to mention the color of his old motorcycle." Clarisse said.

"That's right. It looks sort of similar to my old one." Joe said.

"Well that was part of the surprise. I figured we could in a way relive those days by taking drives up to our spot and then not having to worry about borrowing Nick's," she said.

"That is truly a great idea. Now lets go inside and eat some cake so I can take this little lady for a ride like old times." Joseph said while leading everyone up the stairs and inside. Joe kept turning around to look at his present as he walked.

"See grandma I told you he would love it." Mia said holding on to her future husband and following her grandparents inside the palace.


	18. Chapter 18

**And Another…..Enjoy!**

The Royal Wedding was just a day away when friends and family began flying in to Genovia Airport. Helen and Patrick with Trevor were the first to arrive at the palace early in the morning. Mia was very happy to see them and she and Nick had breakfast with them on the terrace outside. Lily, and a few girls Mia had graduated college with showed up around noon along with a few of Nick's fraternity brothers.

After showing Nick's friends around the palace and introducing them to Clarisse and Joe, Mia and Nick separated the clan so that the girls could go to their final fitting and the guys could quickly try on their tuxes. Once that was over Mia, Clarisse, Helen, Lily, and Mia's friends were all pampered at the palace spa while Nick, Joe, Patrick, and Nick's buddies all went to play a round of golf.

While everyone was gone Charlotte made sure the palace was completely and correctly decorated for the rehearsal dinner/celebration that was being given for Mia and Nick for their last night as singles.

Around 4pm everyone was back at the palace and in their rooms getting ready for the party.

"Darling did you see my other earring?" Clarisse asked her husband while crawling on the floor.

"You lost an earring? Well that can't be good since each earring is worth a fortune."

"Yes I know that's why I was wondering if you had seen it anywhere?" Clarisse asked annoyed.

Joseph got down and began crawling on the floor trying to help his wife search.

While they looked Mia entered the suite.

"Grandma? Joe?"

"In here Mia!" Clarisse called from the bedroom.

As Mia walked in she noticed the two crawling on the ground. "What are you looking for?" Mia asked.

"My earring you know the emerald ones? I can't find the left one it must have fallen?"

Mia began to help them search. At that moment Charlotte entered the room.

"Your Majesties is something wrong?" Charlotte asked curiously as she saw all three crawling and searching.

"We can't find Clarisse's earring." Joe replied.

"Here it is!" Mia shouted from practically under the bed.

"You found it?" Clarisse said standing up and walking over to see. Mia held the earring in her hand.  
"Oh thank you my love." Clarisse said taking it and putting it in her earlobe.

"You look gorgeous by the way Mia!" Clarisse said walking pass Joe into the bathroom. "Doesn't she look gorgeous Joseph?"

"Yes you do Mia," Joe said walking over to grab her hands and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks Joe."

"Ah grandma do you have that white gold and sapphire encrusted crown that I could wear with this?"

"Oh yes that will go lovely with that dress." Clarisse commented while this time coming out of the bathroom. "You'll find it in my closet," she then said sitting on a rose colored chair and putting on her heels.

Mia walked into her grandmother's closet and punched in the secret code that only she and her grandmother knew. As the drawers opened Clarisse walked in and picked up the crown.

"May I?" Clarisse said gesturing to help Mia put it on. "Certainly" Mia said with a smile.

As her grandmother placed the beautiful crown on her head and fixed her hair, Mia stared at herself in the mirror. It was like on her coronation day when she examined herself in the mirror realizing how much of an adult she was and how much of a responsibility she had.

"There it's perfect." Clarisse said hugging her granddaughter's shoulders from behind. The two women looked in the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm fine just a little nervous."

"Understandable but wait till tomorrow." Clarisse said teasingly. "Now are we ready to go downstairs? I hear there are quite a lot of people here to help you celebrate your last day as a single woman." Clarisse said letting her granddaughter go and turning around.

Mia laughed. "Well then we shouldn't keep them waiting," she said spinning around quickly. Joe turned to look at Mia who was holding onto the armrest of a chair.

"Are you alright Mia?" Joe asked rushing over.

Hearing this Clarisse turned around from putting on her perfume. "What happened?" she asked walking over to them.

"I don't know I just got a little dizzy that's all." Mia said. "I'm fine now though." Clarisse and Joe looked at each other. "You sure?" Joe asked concerned. "Yeah don't worry about it I just spun around too fast." Mia said.

"Well then are we ready?" Joe asked his ladies.

"Yep lets go!" Mia said grabbing his left arm as Clarisse grabbed his right. As they got near the stairs Mia found Nick standing in a tux waiting for her.

"So what do you think?" she asked spinning around slowly.

"You look amazing!" Nick said kissing his soon to be wife.

Clarisse and Joe smiled while watching the two and then met up with Helen and Patrick who were waiting for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen May I have your attention please," the announcer began. "Presenting the mother and stepfather of Her Majesty Queen Amelia, Helen and Patrick O'Connell." Patrick and Helen descended the stairs arm in arm upon their announcement.

"Now presenting Her Majesty the Dowager Queen of Genovia Clarisse Renaldi and her husband Joseph Chapello Duke of Killington."

Joseph looked at Clarisse and whispered "Duke of Killington?"

"Why yes isn't that where you were raised during your teenage years in Genovia?" Clarisse whispered back.

"Yes but since when do I have a title?" Joe asked.

"Since Mia wanted to surprise you with it for you birthday," she said smiling as they went down the stairs.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the most important guests of this evening. Presenting Her Majesty Queen Amelia Minuet Thermopolis Renaldi Queen Of Genovia and her fiancé Lord Nicholas Devereaux."

The couple did not come down the stairs arm in arm but rather down separately on either sides of the staircase.

Once the party began Joseph went over to talk with Mia.

"Mia?" he said tapping her on her bear shoulder. "Yes Joseph Chapello Duke of Killington."

Joseph laughed. "Thank you my dear for the title. It's means so much to me," he said hugging her tightly.

"Joe you have been with me from the beginning and I will never forget how much you've supported and protected me all these years."

"It was never just a job my girl," he said. "But I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"How did you find out I lived in Killington?"

"I researched it with grandma one day because she wanted to know as well where you first lived when you came to this country."

"Oh I see. Very clever darling and thoughtful." Joe said leading her to Nick who was motioning for her to dance with him.

"Joey don't mention it because you definitely deserve it," she said hugging him around the waist. "Do you mind if I go?" Mia asked him politely.

"No go right ahead I'm going to find your grandmother, she should be around here somewhere."

Joseph found Clarisse chatting with Helen, Patrick and Mr. and Mrs. Mosokovitz. He had never met Lily's parents before and though they were way too intellectual all the time but he liked their psychological humor. Mia had insisted that they be invited since she has known Lily and her family since she was 5 years old.

"Joseph there you are?" Clarisse said beaming from ear to ear. "I was just going to look for you. Where did you go?"

"I went to go tell Mia thank you for the title."

"Oh that was nice of you sweet heart," she said while placing an arm around his lower back.

"Your Majesty the flower arrangements look stunning!" Sheila Motaz said as she approached the couple.

"Oh thank you Sheila!" Clarisse said. The two women went off into a conversation that did not interest Joseph at all so he began to scan the crowd like he used to at these kinds of parties when he was the Head of Security.

Still standing next to his wife as she had wished, he looked around the room making sure everything was fine. Seeing the group of Nick and Mia's friends in the middle of the ballroom floor Joseph began to watch the younger generation dance.

"They call that dancing?" he said under his breath.

Clarisse turned to him "Did you say something darling?"

"No I was just talking to myself" Joe said

"Oh alright then." Clarisse responded and then continued her conversation with Sheila about flower arrangements.

Still observing Joe caught a glimpse of Mia waiting for Nick to finish a conversation with one of his friends. As he watched her patiently wait he noticed Mia's face turn from a rosy shade of pink to pale white. She reached for Nick's shoulder and he turned around.

"Mia are you alright?" Joe heard Nick ask.

"Mia just pointed to the doorway. Nick turned to look towards the door to see what it was that was making her look so pale. Joe noticed from a distance that her body was beginning to get weak and limp.

Within an instant Joseph began to sprint across the ballroom pushing others out of the way as he made his way to his granddaughter.

Feeling Joe rush off in a flash, Clarisse turned to see what he was doing. "Joseph!" she called as she saw him barrel through guests. She was not mad but rather caught off guard and alarmed at Joseph's spontaneous behavior. Noticing something must be wrong she began to follow him at a quick pace. Suddenly she saw him run over to Mia and catch her in his arms right as she was crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Mia!" Clarisse shrieked as she rushed over to her granddaughter who was lying lifeless in Joseph's arms. She fell to her knees next to her husband and was instantly accompanied by Nicholas.

"Oh my God! Mia!" Helen screamed "What happened?" wondered her mother.

Patrick tried to console his wife as she panicked "Helen hun, calm down. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

Joseph glanced at Clarisse with a worried look on his face.

"Patrick perhaps you should get Helen to a chair and away from the commotion," Clarisse said still kneeling down by Mia and Joe.

Clarisse began to tap Mia's cheek to wake her up. "Come on Mia wake up sweetheart. Amelia wake up!"

Suddenly Joseph remembered something. "Clarisse isn't your friend Dr. Pletsky here tonight?  
"Yes of course he's here," Clarisse said jumping up. "Dr. Pletsky? Dr. Pletsky?!" Clarisse yelled into the crowd. All she got in response was shocked expressions from the party guests.

"Nicholas," she said practically pulling him off the floor "Go find Dr. Pletsky he's the royal family's physician, and he's somewhere here. Look for him and tell him to hurry because the Queen has fainted!" Nicholas ran off to find the doctor yelling for his name.

"Now what exactly happened Joseph?" Clarisse ordered out of her husband.

Joseph looked at her "Clarisse you have to calm down as well. She just fainted probably from exhaustion and stress. I'm just happy I caught her in time before she hit her head on this floor."

"Oh my God could you imagine?" Clarisse said.

At that moment Nick came running into the ballroom with the doctor who had been in the bathroom.

"Let me see her," the doctor ordered. Clarisse moved over still holding on to her hand.

"What happened here?" the doctor asked.

"Well I was standing across the room when I noticed she got very pale and weak." Joseph said starting the story.

Nick then continued. "Yes and then she grabbed my shoulder and I turned around to see what she wanted and I noticed she looked pale. She then began to point to the doorway and then as I turned to see what it was she had fainted and Joe caught her thankfully."

"Lets get her upstairs and in bed," the doctor insisted to Joe. Joe stood up and without help from anyone else he lifted Mia still out into his arms.

"Watch her head Joseph." Clarisse said standing up.

"I have her. She's fine." Joseph said carrying his granddaughter past the crowd of people who looked at her as their ruler. Shades and Lionel along with other staff members made a path for Joseph to walk.

Clarisse watched as her husband instinctively took care of Mia like he was the Head of Security once again.

"Will she be alright?" Helen asked Clarisse.

"Yes she'll be fine in a little bit she just fainted for some reason." Clarisse then turned to Nicholas.

"What do you mean something scared her in the doorway?" Clarisse asked her granddaughter's fiancé.

"I don't know if she was scared or surprised by something but she pointed to the doorway before she fainted.

With that Clarisse and Helen both looked towards the exact door.

A dark haired male in his mid twenties stood in the doorway looking very confused by what had just happened.

"Clarisse and Helen quickly looked at each other and their mouths fell open.

"Oh this can't be good," Helen said returning her gaze to the figure by the door.

Clarisse let out a sigh and then began to walk towards the figure.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarisse stopped short suddenly realizing that everyone in the room was being extremely quiet.  
She decided she should make an announcement.

"Ah ladies and gentlemen please continue on having a good time while we help the queen recover from her little fainting spell. You'll have to forgive her after all she has been under a lot of pressure and stress lately."

Feeling that was enough Clarisse looked at the Prime Minister. He in turn motioned to the band to start playing a song that the crowd could dance to.

"Where did Joe take her Clarisse?" Helen asked concerned.

"He took her to her room so the doctor could look at her"

"I better go see if she's all right." Helen said starting to walk away. As she did Trevor began throw a temper tantrum as he was very tired and it was late.

Noticing Helen was being held up, Clarisse told her to stay here and that she would go tend to Mia.

"Are you sure, I mean Patrick just has to put him down for the night?" Helen said.

"Yes darling go ahead and make sure he is all set for bed. Come find us when you're ready."

Clarisse then turned and continued on her way towards the door, keeping a close watch on the man standing near it with a worried expression on his face. She knew it had to be him but it had been eight years and people change their appearances. Instead of stopping to ask, Clarisse felt her first priority was to go check on Mia.

However, while walking through the doors a man's voice caught her attention.

"Your Majesty?"  
Clarisse halted in her tracks and turned to face the person.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry for bothering you on your way to Mia but is she going to be ok?"

Being so close to his face Clarisse stared at the young man. Noticing her reaction to him he decided he better introduce himself.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry you might not remember me my name is Michael Moscovitz, I'm Lily's older brother and a friend of Mia's."

Clarisse and Helen were right it was Michael. He had looked so much more mature and manly with short hair, muscles, and he wearing a suit. His handsome features were noticeable back when he was younger but now they were very dominant and striking.

"Of course I remember you Michael. How nice to see you," she said while gesturing him to walk with her at a quick pace. "How are you?" Clarisse asked trying to climb the stairs quickly and remain stable.

"I'm fine but I'm a bit concerned about Mia is she alright?"

"Oh she'll be fine she was feeling a little sick earlier today so I'm sure it's just that plus the stress."

"Where is she?"

"My husband took her to her suite so she could rest until she fully recovers." Clarisse said walking down the hall with Michael. Michael seemed very disoriented because of all the turns they had taken and the halls they had walked.

"Oh yes you and Joe got married. Congratulations!"

Clarisse giggled since it seemed like they had been married for years by now. "Thank You"

Once they had finally reached Mia's door, Clarisse reached for the handle but Nicholas had it on the other side and began to open it.

"Ah Your Majesty I was just going to find you and tell you to come up." Nicholas said quickly glancing at Michael.

"Yes Nicholas I'm here now." She said gently grabbing his arm. Clarisse then turned to face Michael and said, "Well, go back and enjoy the party. We'll be down in a little while."

"I will, thank you, but when Mia wakes up please tell her I hope she feels better." Michael said.

Studying his comment Nicholas glanced at him. He wondered who this guy was and why he was so concern about his fiancé.

"Of course." Clarisse said waving and shutting the door behind her. She could sense Nicky's curiosity about who that was but she instantly turned and headed further into the room avoiding the subject.

Clarisse walked in and found Mia on the bed still out. "She hasn't awaken yet?!" Clarisse worriedly asked Joe as she walked over to the other side and sat down on the bed facing Mia.

"Where's Helen? I thought she was coming up with you?" Joe asked annoyed.

"She was but she had to take care of Trevor." Clarisse said while fixing the blankets.

Lowering his voice Joseph continued, "Why the hell couldn't Patrick do that? I mean here's her daughter who has fainted and she's no where around?"

"Joseph stop it! I told her to take care of Trevor because he was acting up since it's way passed his bedtime. She'll be here as soon as she can." Clarisse snapped back while adjusting the pillows.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Fine I'm sorry then."

"It's alright I can see you're worried about her too." Clarisse said looking at her granddaughter.

At that moment Charlotte came into the room. "Your Majesty is the Queen all right?"

"She should be fine Charlotte but could you please get me a wet towel to put on her head?"

"Yes Your Majesty. Right away," and Charlotte rushed out the door.

Clarisse looked around "Nicholas?"  
Nicholas was standing outside of Mia's room.

"Nicholas?" she called again getting up and turning around to find him.

"Nick rushed in and stood by the end of the bed. "Yes Your Majesty?" he said quickly.

"Nicholas where's the doctor?" she asked concerned.

"He said he had to go to his office to pick up some things to examine Mia with and that he would be back soon. That's why I'm out there to flag him down when he gets to this hall."

Clarisse turned to face Joe and gave him a confused look. "What would he have to get that's not already in his medicine bag?" she said walking back over to the bed.

Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my God Joseph do you think he knows something and he's not telling us?"

Joseph could see Clarisse getting red in the face and her eyes beginning to tear.

"Clarisse calm down" he said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Here Your Majesty," Charlotte said walking in and handing Joe the towel since he was closer.

"Thank you Charlotte," Joe said handing the towel to his wife.

"We should try to wake her up." Clarisse suggested. She went over to her granddaughter and placed the towel on her forehead. She then began hitting her cheeks gently.

"Miaa? Mia? Mia darling, wake up. Wake up my love."

Suddenly Mia began to stir awake.

"She's coming to!" Joseph said.

"Yes, Good darling that's it. That's my girl." Clarisse said relieved.

Mia's eyes began to open slightly. The first thing she saw was her grandmother's smiling face.

"That's it darling wake up. Wake up you're all right."

Looking around and realizing she was in her bed Mia asked with a weary voice "Grandma? Joe? What? What happened?"

Mia began to sit up but her grandmother grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her down.

"No stay down darling." Clarisse said.

"How did I get in my room?" Mia asked confused.

"You fainted Mia." Joseph said looking over Clarisse's shoulder.

"I fainted?"

"Yes sweetheart. You fainted downstairs." Clarisse said.

"Downstairs!" Mia practically shouted. "Oh my God where downstairs?"

"In the... ballroom." Clarisse hesitantly replied.

"In the BALLROOM! In front of everyone?"

"Pretty much." Joe answered and Clarisse slapped his arm. "Joseph!"

"Darling most of the guests downstairs saw you faint but they are very concerned about you."

"Oh my god this can't be happening?!" Mia said trying to get up.

"Mia stay still until the doctor shows up to examine you?" Joe said.

"Examine me? Why?"

"Because Mia we want to make sure you're all right and that tomorrow Joe doesn't have to stand behind you incase you fall during your vows. Now we wouldn't want that." Clarisse said jokingly. Both her and Joseph let out a small laugh to cheer up their granddaughter.

"Ha Ha," Mia said. "Wait Joe caught me?"

"He did a little more then catch you," Clarisse said looking proudly at Joe. "He kept an eye on you, then saw you start to look queasy, then bolted like lightning across the floor knocking into guests to get to you, then he caught you at the last minute before you hit the floor."

"You did that for me Joe?" Mia said looking up at him.

Joe cleared his throat. "Of course Mia I didn't want to see you get hurt," he said.

"See now that's why I gave you a title." Mia said sarcastically as Clarisse and her began to laugh.  
"No really Joe thank you!" she said reaching out to hug him.

Clarisse got off the bed so Joe could get closer. After receiving a hug from Mia he stood next to his wife.

"Mia do you remember anything before you fainted?" Clarisse asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Like do you remember anything causing you to faint?"

Mia tried to think for a second.  
"All I remember is feeling a bit sick to my stomach and then getting dizzy. I then remember trying to get Nick's attention."

"Was there anything by the door that you remember?" Clarisse asked.

Mia thought and then shook her head no. "No, why?"

"Well before you fainted you pointed towards the door." Joe said. "And we thought maybe that had something to do with you fainting."

"Why what was by the door?" Mia asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Someone you once liked very much." Clarisse said.

"Who Michael?" Mia asked smiling calmly. "Michael Moscovitz?"

Clarisse and Joe looked at each other.

"You know he's here?" Clarisse asked surprised.

"Know he's here? I'm the one that invited him since he is part of the Moscovitz family."

"Did you speak with him at all before?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I saw him right before I went to get ready for the party. He got here later then everyone else because he had some business to take care of back in New York."

"So he didn't trigger any old feelings then?" Clarisse asked.

"Grandma please! That was years ago! I told you we are just friends now and I had to invite him because he is Lily's brother who I have known since like forever."

Mia looked at her grandmother for a minute. "Oh wait, I get it- you thought he was the reason why I fainted?"

"Well he was standing by the door and you pointed in his direction before you passed out." Joe said.

"Yes so if it wasn't him then what were you pointing at?" Clarisse asked.

Mia thought for a long second. She then remembered, "The chair!" I was pointing to the chair right by the door because I felt dizzy and wanted to sit down."

"The chair?" Mia what cha…?" Clarisse wondered. Thinking back to how the ballroom was setup "Oh that chair." Clarisse then recalled.

"Well then what made her faint?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know?" Clarisse wondered staring at Mia.

"Neither do I," said Mia. "I just got dizzy again like I did earlier."

Mia could see the worried look in her grandparents' faces.

"I'm sure it's just stress Mia," Clarisse finally said to reassure her granddaughter.

At that moment Nick came barging into the room with the doctor.

"MIA! You're up!" he said rushing to her side and leaning on the bed.

"Oh were you worried too? I'm sorry I scared you all," she said.

"Well let's let the doctor take a look at her then," Joe said ushering Nick out of the room.

Clarisse bent over and whispered to Mia. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No I should be fine. Just could you please wait outside?"

"Sure my love, I'll be right outside the door."

"Thank you grandma."

As Clarisse turned to leave she winked and smiled at Mia who was laying in her bed looking a bit scared.

Once out of view Clarisse's face changed to a worried frown as she headed for the door of the suite. As she opened it she saw Joe and Nick looking at a painting on the opposite wall. While closing the door behind her and leaning on it she let out a loud sigh that made both men turn around.

"You ok?" Joe asked his wife.

"Yeah I just wish for her sake this didn't happen tonight," Clarisse said slapping the side of her leg causing her green dress to sway.

"Come here," Joe said opening his arms for her to get close. Clarisse walked over and he grabbed her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead and then she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ah... Joe?" Nick hesitantly began.

Joe looked over at Nick and Clarisse opened one eye so she could see Nick's face while still being buried in Joe's arms.

"Yeah?" Joe replied.

"Listen, Thank you for rushing over to her and catching her like you did. I shouldn't have turned around so I could have stopped her from falling."

"Nick you were trying to see what she was pointing at. You didn't know she was going to faint."

"Yeah but I was right there and I didn't do anything."

"Nicholas," Clarisse said turning around and placing her back against Joe. "You have to understand that Joe still watches Mia and I like a hawk just incase things like this happen. He just could tell by her face that she was not feeling well and wobbly and therefore he acted on impulse. We know you would have grabbed her if you could but it happened so fast."

"I would have, I really would have cause I would not have wanted her to get hurt." Nick said.

"I think now she's just embarrassed because it happened." Joe said.

"Yes remember when I fainted at Buckingham Palace?" Clarisse asked Joe while turning her head to face him.

"Oh yeah that was quite the episode. Queen Elizabeth kept asking me if you had eaten any of that one dish that they thought was bad." Joe said.

"I was so embarrassed when I came to." Clarisse said placing a hand on her head and laughing.

"Now that I come to think about it, you fainted quite a few times." Joe said.

"Oh tush I did not." Clarisse said nudging him like she always does.  
Joseph laughed.

"Nicky why don't you go downstairs and see what is going on with everyone?" Clarisse suggested.

"I guess I could do that," he replied.

"Yeah go get a drink while you're at it. Have one for me too. The doctor should be done soon." Joe added.

"Well let me know if you hear anything."

"Of course." Clarisse said.

Nick turned around and began to walk down the hall. The couple watched as he solemnly strided down the corridor and turned the corner.

"He really loves her." Clarisse said. "You can just tell he's so worried about her."

"Oh she just fainted." Joe said, "We all know she'll be fine I just think it rattled us all a bit."

"Um hmm." Clarisse agreed as she turned around to face him totally. "And what is all this about me fainting all the time?"

"You did. I can recall you fainting a few times during functions because of stress or the heat."

"Wait if you talking about that time at the summer festival in France that is because I hadn't eaten anything and the heat got to me."

"Well there were other times too." Joe replied.

"What? When?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know when you were younger." Joe said trying to support his point.

"The only other time I fainted was when I was…" Clarisse stopped her train of thought and stared into space for a moment. Seeing her eyes dart back and forth as she was thinking Joe asked her "What?"

Clarisse's mouth fell open and she turned her head to look at Mia's door. "Could that be it?" Clarisse said out loud.

"What Clarisse?"

At that moment Mia's door opened.

"Your Majesty, Queen Mia would like to speak with you," Dr. Pletsky said.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarisse looked at Joe. He obviously was not thinking what she was.

"Clarisse for the third time what is it?" Joe asked.

"Nothing darling, just go downstairs and find Nicholas. Make sure everything is alright and I'll be down in a little bit."

Joe gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go." she urged.

The doctor held the door open for her as she entered the suite. Giving the two ladies their privacy he saw himself out into the hall.

Clarisse walked in and peered around the corner. There she saw Mia sitting on the side of her bed still in her sapphire colored dress.

"Mia?" She asked hesitantly as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.  
"Is everything alright?"

Mia looked up at her grandmother. Clarisse could see tears forming in her eyes.  
"Well…yes and no." Mia began.

"Yes and no? What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

Mia took a deep breath before she began. "The doctor examined me and then advised me to take a pregnancy test to see if the symptoms I've been having were somehow related to that."

Clarisse could feel her eyes get wide as she heard her granddaughter speak. "I knew it." Clarisse thought to herself.  
"Ok." Clarisse replied.

"So I did."

"And what was the response on test?"

"It was… positive." Mia said letting out a big sigh.

Clarisse put her arm around her granddaughter.

"So what you're saying is that you're pregnant?"

"Supposedly yes."

"Well did you only take the test once? I mean usually you take it twice to see if you get the same answer both times." Clarisse advised.

"I did. Three times."

"And they all were positive?" Clarisse asked.

"They ALL were positive," Mia assured.

Clarisse sat there not knowing what to do exactly. After thinking for a minute about what this all meant, Clarisse squeezed her granddaughter around the shoulders and said with a smile "Well I guess you are pregnant then my love!"

"No I can't be, I mean how did this happen?" Mia said getting up quickly from the bed and placing one hand on her hip and the other on her head.

"I think we both know how it happened. I'm just curious about when it happened so we have an idea of how far along you are." Clarisse said crossing her heels.

"I don't know it has to be at least three weeks because Nicholas and I have had no time alone together for about three weeks, if you know what I mean?"

"I have a hunch." Clarisse said with a smirk.

As Mia began to pace the floor Clarisse watched her every move. She observed how Mia walked about the room trying to absorb the fact that she was indeed pregnant.

"Mia? Why don't you sit down and gather your thoughts for a minute."

"But grandma you must be so disappointed in me for having this happen before I'm married." Mia said while slapping the side of her leg.

"Mia I'm not disappointed in you, now sit," she said patting the spot next to her. Mia let out a grunt and then did as she was told.

"Now take a deep breathe." Mia obeyed. "Good now just calm down." Clarisse said rubbing Mia's back as she placed her head in her hands.

"There we go, now just relax for a minute." After catching her breathe Mia sat up and Clarisse handed her a tissue from her nightstand.

"Ok now what?" Mia said crossing her arms.

Clarisse grabbed Mia's chin and looked at her with caring and understanding eyes." Now first and foremost I have to tell you darling that I am not disappointed in you at all so you can just throw that thought away. What you do is your business and I respect that."

"Well thank you grandma but aren't queens suppose to be, you know, virgins when they get married?" Mia said rolling her eyes and smoothing out her dress.

Clarisse looked to the side. Well… yes but… that doesn't mean they all are." There was a short silent pause.  
Mia then glanced at her grandmother who looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Grandma?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you?"

"Was I what darling?" Clarisse asked trying to avoid the question as she checked her nails.

"Were you when you got married to Grandpa Rupert?"  
Another pause filled the room. Mia stared at her grandmother's face waiting for a sign that would give her an answer.

"Grandma?"

"Mia really that has nothing to do with now."

"Oh my god you weren't were you?"

"Now Mia that's a whole other story that maybe I'll tell you another day but for right now we are focusing on you."

"Ok." Mia said laying her head in her grandmother's lap. Clarisse stroked her dark hair as Mia laid there speechless. She loved her granddaughter so much and would do anything for her but being sick from pregnancy was an issue that was out of her hands.

"Do you still feel dizzy?"

"A little but not as much as before."

"Well that's good. It will come and go and it will get better. I promise."

"I hope so."

"I'm guessing Nicholas doesn't know yet?" Clarisse asked handing her another tissue to dry her damp cheeks.

Mia nodded her head. "He thinks I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Yes and before I even had an idea that you were pregnant I was telling him and your grandfather that it was due to stress."

Mia sat up. "So you knew I was pregnant and you didn't tell me?"

Clarisse laughed. "Actually I just put two and two together while I was standing in the hallway right before the doctor came to get me."

"Oh. Did you get dizzy when you were pregnant with my dad?"

"Yes and with your uncle, and Joseph had just before reminded me of when I fainted which made me realize that that was probably the reason why you did."

"This is not fun." Mia said grabbing her head.

"No not right now, but think how exciting it is that you are going to have a baby." Clarisse said grabbing her hand and pushing a curl out of her face.

"Dr. Pletsky said he would check up on me tomorrow before the wedding."

"Oh that's nice of him."

Mia looked down at her feet "And you're not disappointed?"

"No like I said not at all. Over the past few years I have come to conclusion that things happen for a reason and though some events bring the ultimate grief and despair somehow things always get better."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked while dabbing her face with a tissue.

"Well as difficult as it was for me to lose both my loving husband and then my darling son in such a short time frame, it brought us together in a way that I didn't think was going to happen. You see you were to stay with your mother in the United States and your father was going to get married and have another child that would be heir to the throne. When your grandfather died your father was set to take the crown over but then when he passed away and you were my only hope. Now I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you in it."  
Clarisse kissed her forehead.

"I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and that I'm here for you and I will help you as much as you need me." Clarisse said holding her face in her hands.

"Thank you," Mia said crying again.

Clarisse smiled and hugged her tightly. "You know you are older than I was when I had your father?"

"Really?" Mia said chuckling a bit.

"Um hmm."

"Grandma what about everyone downstairs and the media?"

Clarisse stepped back a little and looked to the side thinking. "Well... everyone downstairs thinks you just fainted because of nerves and stress so when they see you go back downstairs they'll just think you've recovered. They have no idea what has been going on up here."

"And the media? What if they find out?"

Clarisse was silent again as she thought up an idea.

"I know! We won't say a thing to the media until some weeks after your honeymoon. That way when the news comes out they'll think you just got pregnant during the time you two were away."

"So then no one tomorrow will know that I'm pregnant but us?"

"Well I think two other people should know besides me, one in particular."

"Well of course I'll tell Nicholas, but I think I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Really you don't want to tell him now? He was quite worried about you, you know," Clarisse said.

Smiling Mia said "No I want to surprise him and I don't want him worrying about it tonight, so tomorrow between the ceremony and the reception I'll tell him while we're taking pictures by the fountain."

"Aww that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"You'll probably tell Joe right?" Mia asked.

"Obviously since he is my husband and is very concerned about you. Wait did you want to tell him or should I?"

"No you do it."

"I'll have to tell him later then. What about the second important person- your mother?" Clarisse asked.

"What about me?" Helen said entering the room. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Nicholas told me you were up and about."

"Ah Helen, there you are! You were not interrupting anything my dear I was just leaving actually!" Clarisse grabbed Mia hands and smiled at Helen.  
"Helen, Mia has something very important she wants to tell you."

"Is everything alright?" Helen asked concerned as she placed her shawl on the bed.

Clarisse looked at Mia for her to respond. "Yes everything is great!" Mia said smiling brightly and blushing.

"I'll let you two ladies talk, when you're done be sure to come back downstairs if you feel up to it." Clarisse said hugging Mia and then touching Helen's arm as she passed her. Helen was a bit confused at what Mia was going to say.

"And grandma," Mia called after her. Clarisse turned around. "Thanks again."

"Aww you're very welcome my girl." She said winking and smiling at Mia.

As Clarisse headed for the door, she heard Mia tell her mother to sit down as she had big news to tell her.

The last thing she heard was Helen saying "Mia are you sure?!"

Clarisse closed the door quietly and smiled to herself. She walked down the hall thinking about how having a baby at the palace was going to be and for Amelia especially. Being a mother for the first time is such a life changing experience but she was sure her granddaughter was going to be a great mother.

As she thought this Clarisse stopped in her tracks and turned down another hall. There she proceeded to a door that she had not stood outside of for quite some time.

She opened the door slowly and looked inside. The lights from the outside of the palace were creating a moonlight effect on the room. She stepped inside and turned on the light that was near the door.

Looking at the small furniture in the room she walked in and touched the head of a rocking horse. As it rocked back and forth Clarisse looked over at the small table and chair set that sat in the middle of the room cover with a sheet. She was instantly brought back in time to a memory of her sitting at the small table with Pierre on her lap and laughing at Rupert who was attempting to read to Philippe Le Petit Prince (The Little Prince).

"I guess we'll have to clean this place up Rupert. Our granddaughter's having a little prince or princess of her own." She said out loud into the room as a tear fell down her cheek.

She walked back out and glanced inside once more as she held the handle with her left hand. "Where has the time gone?" Clarisse said to herself and then she closed the door.

Wiping her face and letting out a big sigh, Clarisse walked back down the hall.

"Clarisse?" came a familiar voice behind her.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said after she turned around.

"Everything all right with Mia?" he said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close.

"Yes she's fine."

Joseph nodded. "Good."

"How is everyone downstairs?" she asked.

"They were all asking me and Nicky how she is."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That she was fine and coming down shortly."

"Ah good." Clarisse said kissing him on the lips.

"Seeing you though will probably make them all feel a little better."

"Then lets go," Clarisse said taking his arm. Pausing she glanced over her shoulder and looked at the door a little ways behind her.

"By the way where were you coming from? Mia's room is the other way." Joe asked.

"I just wanted to check on something," she said kissing his cheek.

Joe looked behind them curious as to what it was "Ok?"

As the couple went downstairs the guests crowded around them wondering if there was any new news about Mia.

After reassuring a few people including Charlotte and Shades, Clarisse and Joe sat down at their table and had a drink.

Moments later the horn sounded announcing Mia's arrival downstairs. Clarisse and Joe stood up and watched as Mia entered the ballroom. Nicholas ran over to her and hugged her tightly. After a passionate kiss followed by noises and laughter from the crowd, Mia began a speech.

"Dear guests I am terribly sorry about my collapse earlier but I assure you that I am fine after resting for a bit. We, Nicholas and I, hope this has not spoiled your evening as of yet and we would like you all to continue having a wonderful time tonight as we celebrate the eve of our wedding."

Cheers sounded from the floor as Mia finished talking.

"Here, Here!" Joe said raising his glass to her as others did as well.

"Did you tell her to make a speech? Joe whispered to his wife.

"No she did that all on her own." Clarisse said proudly as she watched Mia reject a glass of champagne from one of the servers.

"Very good," Joe said in approval.

"Umm hmm." Clarisse agreed while sipping her wine.

The music began again and Nick led Mia to the dance floor. As she curtsied to her fiancée, Mia smiled brightly at Clarisse who was still sitting at the table. Clarisse responded by shooting her the exact same smile and blew her a kiss.

As the night came to an end, Clarisse sat down next to Helen at her table. "So grandma what do you think?" Clarisse whispered to her.

"Oh my gosh that sounds so weird Clarisse me being called grandma! I'm too young!" Helen said putting her hand on her head.

Clarisse laughed at her "And now you know how I felt when Philippe told me you were pregnant with Mia."

"I suppose so, but no it's wonderful news."

"It is and she'll be fine." Clarisse said patting her hand.

"I'll be a great-grandma so how do you think that sounds to me?" both women laughed at the idea.

"Clarisse I just wanted to say thank you for taking Mia in like you have and showing her how to be the woman she is."

"Oh please I gave her princess and queen lessons that's all." Clarisse said laughing.

"No you did more then that and I truly appreciate it. I know it has been difficult for me to be around after Mia went to college, came to Genovia, and Trevor was born."

"Yes, but Mia understands." Clarisse assured her.

"She's such a good girl." Helen said staring at her daughter saying goodbye to a few of the guests.

"Yes she is and now your baby is getting married and is going to have a baby of her own." Clarisse said smiling at Mia.

"I know,I know." Helen said.

"Yes but what I really want you to know is that you did a wonderful job raising her all on your own. I'm sure that was not easy," Clarisse said with an understanding tone.

"Darling are you ready to retire to bed?" Joe asked Clarisse as he came over to them and put his hand on her shoulder.

Placing her hand on his she said "Yes it has been quite the night and I am exhausted and we still have an even bigger day tomorrow!"

"That's right," He said helping her up. The couple said good night to Helen and then walked over to where Mia and Nick were.

"Get to bed my loves, you have a very, very big day tomorrow and you have to be up bright and early." Clarisse said hugging her and Nick good night.

"Oh something tells me we won't be able to sleep much." Mia said.

"Good night Mia." Joe said kissing her on the cheek. "Try to get some rest ok."

"Ok Duke of Killington and thanks again for catching me."

Clarisse and Joe went upstairs to change for bed. While Clarisse washed off her makeup and changed into her pajamas Joe got changed himself. Thinking she would tell him the news now she walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Instead of finding Joe awake and eager to "talk" as usual she found him already in bed and sound asleep.

"Oh I'll guess I'll just have to tell him in the morning," she said to herself and turned out the light.


	21. Chapter 21

Joseph woke up to the nuzzling of Maurice on his hand. "All right, all right I'll get up." Maurice backed up as Joe swung his legs out of bed and put on his slippers. It had become a daily routine for them. Maurice woke Joe up while Clarisse was still sleeping peacefully. Joe got dressed and went downstairs for some coffee, to feed Maurice, and to check on the security plans of the day. The two then took a walk around the grounds and then sat on the patio waiting for Clarisse to awake and join them for breakfast.

Today however their routine was a little sidetracked, as it was Mia and Nick's wedding day. Clarisse had not been asleep when Joe woke up but rather up and about the palace getting things ready.  
Joe and Maurice walked down to Nick's suite and knocked on the door. "Come in?" Nick called from the other side.

"Oh I see you're up. Today's the big day!" Joe said to him while Maurice ran inside the room and nuzzled Nick's hand to be petted.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Nick said not being able to refrain from smiling.

"Do you have your tux in here?" Joe asked him.

"Ah yeah did the maids bring you yours?" Nick asked Joe.

"No actually I didn't see mind in my room. I guess I better go look for it. See you in a little while Nick and oh yeah stay clear of the bride's corridor. I'm sure there is probably chaos going on over there and besides I was given strict orders from the Dowager Queen last night to make sure you do not see the bride before the wedding ceremony."

"I see, well I'll try to stay clear. Thanks for the warning."

"Don't mention it." Joe said and he left the room.

Joe continued on his way to Mia's suite to find where Clarisse was. As he was walking he heard his wife's voice as she was talking to a man. As he peered around the corner not wanting to interrupt what appeared to be an intense conversation, he noticed it was Dr. Pletsky she was talking to. He listened to their conversation and Maurice walked away.

"Well how are you feeling today Your Majesty?" the doctor just asked Clarisse to see how his long time patient had been feeling lately.

"Oh I'm fine, thank you," she said giggling "but I was wondering actually about the baby," she said changing her tone to a whisper.

"BABY! What baby?" Joe thought to himself.

"Ah yes you must be very excited about the little bundle of joy?" Dr. Pletsky asked Clarisse.

Joe heart skipped a beat.

"Yes I am very excited about having a little one around the palace again. It's been such a long time, as you know."

"Indeed it has and babies bring such vibrancy and youth to homes even grand palaces like this," the doctor added.

"I believe you told me that when I was pregnant with Philippe." Clarisse said laughing.

"I did didn't I. Well what is it you would like to know?"

"Well by your calculations when exactly can we be expecting this baby?"

Joe could now feel his heart beat speeding up and he began to sweat.

"Well I believe we should be expecting this baby to arrive around the 9th of May."

"Oh that's wonderful another spring baby!" Clarisse squealed with excitement.

"That's right both princes were born in the spring." The doctor remembered.

"And Amelia was as well and there appears to be luck in our family when babies are born in the springtime."

"Oh that's great to hear," he said with a smiling response.

"Are you coming to the wedding later doctor?"

"Oh yes I would not miss it for the world."

"Great then thank you for your help with Mia last night and for answering my prodding questions."

"Not a problem." The doctor said and they both turned to walk in opposite directions.

As Clarisse began to get close to where Joe was spying, Joe ducked into a closet out of view from his wife.

Clarisse stopped however and after remembering something she quickly called the doctor back. "Ahh Dr. Pletsky?"

"Yes?" he said turning around and walking back. "I do not have to emphasize how important it is that you keep this a secret until the news is made public do I?" Clarisse asked suddenly stern and serious.

"Your Majesty you know I always keep your medical information and the rest of the royal families' medical information secure so the media does not find out."

"Yes you have always been enormously loyal so please, please keep it that way," she said as she closed her eyes and folded her hands pleadingly.

"Of course Your Majesty. No need to worry about a word escaping my lips."

"Thank you," Clarisse said before beginning to walk towards Mia's suite.

Joseph suddenly felt as though he was being kept out of knowing something very important that certainly concerned him. As he walked briskly down the stairs and to the kitchen he overheard the maids gossiping to one another. Since the maids know everything he decided to listen to them as well and stay out of view.

"Did you hear the news?" Olivia asked to Brigitta.

"No what?"

"Her majesty is pregnant!" Olivia said in a high voice.

Joe covered his mouth with his hand.

"Really? At her age?" Brigitta asked surprised.

"Oh please she's at a fine age to have children," Brigitte reminded.

Joe shook his head and said to himself "Really? Is she?"

"Yes Brigitta and she is three weeks pregnant and the baby should be here around May." Olivia proudly reported.

"Oh my God that is big news!" Brigitta responded with excitement.

"Aww a baby. It will be so nice to have a baby around here to take care of." Brigitte added.

"Yes but we must keep it strictly quiet because I believe she has not told the "Daddy" yet," Olivia warned with an excited grin.

Joseph's mouth fell open and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief and then listened to the end of the girls talking.

"Oh yes then we must try to keep this one to ourselves and not let the boys in security find out." Brigitta suggested.

"Yes they always blab out secrets and then blame us for gossiping." Brigitte said.

Joseph rolled his eyes and darted to Mia's suite to find his wife.  
As he raced through the halls he almost ran into Patrick who was turning a corner at the same time.

"Joe is everything ok?" Patrick shouted as he took off down the hall.

Joe stopped and turned around. "Yes actually everything is… fine." Joe said with a smile as he nervously thought about becoming a father.

"Oh glad to hear it because you looked liked you saw a ghost or something."

"Nah, thanks for asking though," and then he turned and continued on his way to the suite.

Once he got to Mia's door he took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Who is it?" Mia asked as the women inside all quieted down.

"It's Joe, Mia."

Mia opened the door. "Hey Joe!" Mia said. "What can I do for ya?"

"Is your grandmother in there?"

"No actually she just left to meet Paolo in your suite to start her hair."

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked noticing he looked a bit frazzled.

"No everything's ok. I was just looking for her to see if she knew where my tux was."

"Oh the maids just brought yours to your suite so it should be there now."

"Ok thank you Mia."

"Your welcome, see you in 2 hours!"

"Yep. Can't wait my girl." And he turned to walk back to his room.

As Joe approached the door Charlotte was exiting from the room.  
"Good morning Joe!"

"Morning Charlotte is Clarisse in there?"

"Yes she's in there talking about her hair for today with Paolo."

"All right thank you," he said and he entered the room. Once inside he watched as his wife sat in the chair in her bathrobe talking to Paolo about how she wanted her hair to be set.

Noticing him in the room Clarisse acknowledged him. "Ah darling where have you been? I was looking for you before?"

Joseph just smiled brightly.

"Paolo would you excuse us please?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course Your Majesty." And Paolo left the room immediately with his assistants following.

"Come over here I have something important to tell you," she said excitedly as she reached for his hands and pulled him over to sit on the sofa. He noticed how happy she looked and how the morning sunlight was lighting up her face.

"Clarisse I think I know what you are going to tell me." Joseph said with a funny expression on his face. Clarisse laughed at how giddy he looked.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"I believe so yes."

"I don't think so because there is no way you would know this great news." Clarisse said.

"Trust me I know."

"Well then if you are so sure that you know please tell me then." Clarisse laughed as she pointed to herself with her hands.

"Well no you probably want to tell me a certain way so go ahead."

Clarisse looked at him as if he were confusing the hell out of her.

"All right well last night I wanted to tell you this but when I came out of the bathroom after getting changed you were already asleep."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"No it's all right it's just that we are going to be hearing the pitter patter of little feet in about nine months."

Joe could not believe his ears. "Really! I don't believe it!" His face lit up and he grabbed Clarisse in a huge embrace. Clarisse thought it was so cute how he was reacting to becoming a great grandfather.

"When did you find out?" Joe asked still hugging her.

"Last night actually after the doctor left." Clarisse said.

"Geez good news does travel fast!" he said stunned.

"What?" Clarisse asked wondering what he meant.

"Well you know the maids know everything."

"Oh no the maids are already talking about it?" Clarisse said annoyed. Her face suddenly changed into a smile. "Those girls love to gossip!" she said with a chuckle.

"Indeed, I mean they know you're expecting but they seem to know to keep it a secret from others in the palace."

Clarisse's face drastically changed. "Wait what did you say?"

"They seem to think the security department likes to gossip more then they do. I mean come on men do not talk as much about others' issues as women do."

"Joseph?" Clarisse tried to stop him from talking to see if he said what she thought he said.

"I'm sorry Clarisse but I'm sure Lionel and Shades and the rest of the boys could care less that you are pregnant."

"That I'm Pregnant!!! WAIT WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Clarisse yelled to stop him.

"What?" Joseph asked noticing she was upset for some reason.

Clarisse put up her hands before she spoke to silence him and take a deep breathe so she could straighten this out.

"Joseph do you think that I'm pregnant? Me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Well aren't you?"

Clarisse stared at him for a long second and then busted out with a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Oh my god you thought that I was preg… " she was cut off by her laughing.

"Well I heard you talking earlier to Dr. Pletsky about expecting a baby and then the maids all said that Her Majesty was pregnant. So I figured you were."

Clarisse stopped laughing.

"Joseph do you really think I want to be pregnant at my age? I mean really I think I would go crazy from the idea first and foremost." She said as she placed a hand over her eyes and began to laugh again. "The fact that it's permanently impossible is another pretty good reason as to why I'm not."

"Well if you're not pregnant then who is?"

Clarisse stared at him and let him think for a minute of whom else could be pregnant that went by the title of Her Majesty.

"Who Mia?" Joe asked as if it couldn't be.

Clarisse smiled and nodded.

"Mia? Really? Mia's going to have a baby?"

"Yes MIA is going to have a baby not me thank God!"

"That's wonderful news!" Joe said still enthusiastic.

"Aww are you upset it's not me?" Clarisse asked getting close to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"A little because we don't have a child of our own but honestly I'm a little relieved that you're not."

"Well it would be too much of a strain on my body and we are not even middle aged anymore." She said smiling up at him. Clarisse sat up on her knees and looked at him in his face. "Instead we are going to be great -grandparents and have a wonderful time spoiling Mia and Nick's baby to death since you've never had a child or grandchild and I've never really been around a young grandchild let alone one that's a baby. I missed out on seeing Mia at that age so now I will get to watch this little baby grow up."

"My gosh Mia's pregnant!" Joe said again. "And you found out last night?"

"Yes that is why she got dizzy and fainted because she is three weeks into this."

"So is this what you realized last night when we were outside of her room?"

"Yes it came to me when you mentioned that I had fainted when I was younger and I remembered fainting while I was pregnant with both my boys so I figured that must be why she had fainted as well."

"What a mystery solver you are." Joe said squeezing her around the waist.

"I know right." Clarisse laughed. "Look I'm sorry if you're disappointed it's not me who is pregnant."

"No Clarisse don't be sorry because I'm not. You are right we are no spring chickens but we will make excellent great-grandparents if I do say so myself." He said kissing her forehead.

"Love you," she said.  
"And I love you," he answered back.

"But darling don't say a word to anyone because only Mia, I, Helen, and you know so far."

"You mean she didn't tell Nicholas yet?"

"No she's going to surprise him with the news today after the ceremony."

"That's right there is a wedding taking place today isn't there?" Joe said teasing. "Hmm I guess they couldn't wait huh?"

"No, I guess not but there was no use in me lecturing her because she found out herself the day before she's getting married." Clarisse explained.

"I'm assuming we are keeping this from the media?"

"Oh yes they will not know until I figured a few weeks after Mia and Nick return from their honeymoon."

"I see very clever."

"Well I thought the public would just think they got pregnant while on the most romantic part of their marriage."

"Oh come on?"

"What?" Clarisse asked confused.

"You mean to tell me our honeymoon was the only romantic part of our marriage?" Joe jokingly questioned her.

"Well no but…"Clarisse stopped talking and giggled as Joe pushed her down on the couch and kissed her passionately.

"All right that was pretty good too." Clarisse said as she looked at her watch. "I now have only an hour and a half to get ready for my granddaughter, the Queen of Genovia's wedding."

With that there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Clarisse asked as she and Joe sat up on the sofa.

Charlotte entered the room already in her dress arranging everyone's make-up and hair schedules. "Sorry to interrupt Your Majesty, but Paolo has to do Queen Mia's hair soon so he has to start on yours now."

"And my make up?"  
"One of his assistants is doing Mia's make up now but they will be in after to do yours."

"All right, thank you Charlotte and please send Paolo right in."

As Charlotte turned out the door to summon Paolo, Joseph leaned over and kissed his wife once more. Clarisse stood up and then grabbed her husband's hands to help him up.  
"Let go great-grandpa our girl's getting married today and we have to get her to the church on time."

As Clarisse sat in her hair and make up chair waiting for Paolo, Joseph went into the other room to change.

"Clarisse!" he yelled, "Did the maids bring me my tuxedo?"

"Yes it's hanging behind your closet door," she yelled back.

"Got it!"

Clarisse laughed to herself as Paolo began to toy with her hair and she could hear Joseph whistling in the other room to the tune of Get Me to the Church on Time.


	22. Chapter 22

As the limo pulled up to the front of the church the roar of the crowd could be heard outside on the street.

Still inside the car waiting for the sign that it was clear to get out, Clarisse grabbed hold of Joe's arm as he peered out the window. The others in the limo were Charlotte, Helen, Patrick, and Trevor.

"Good turn out." He said.

"Yes," Clarisse agreed, "More then at her last wedding." Clarisse said placing the word wedding in air quotes as she giggled. Joe laughed with her.

"Ah Charlotte did you radio the palace? Is Mia on her way?" Joseph asked.

"Yes she was getting into her carriage as I spoke to Shades." Charlotte confirmed.

"Oo it's almost time!" Clarisse said shrieking and leaning into Joe's arm.

Trevor let a shriek out himself. "Oh Trevor are you excited your big sister's getting married?" Clarisse asked the small child as he sat on his father's lap.

"That tux suits him well," Joe said smiling at the little boy.  
"Yes he looks so adorable," Charlotte added.

"And quite handsome. Watch out for my cousin's daughter who is the flower girl Helen. We may have a future match." Clarisse said smiling.

As Jasper the security guard came around to the door of the limo, Joe said, "All right here we go, got your stuff everyone?"

"No, where's that silk bag I had?" Clarisse asked nervously looking around.  
"Here it is," Charlotte said as she moved her shawl and found it underneath it.

"Oh thank God I didn't leave it home Charlotte, since the rings are in there," she said grabbing her chest.

Smiling Charlotte said "Yes rest assure Your Majesty, we have everything. Now we are just waiting for the most important people, the bride and groom."

Joe stepped out of the limo and turned around to help Clarisse, Charlotte, and Helen out. As he turned and faced the crowd they got very loud and excited. As Clarisse stepped out of the limo in her beautiful light turquoise outfit the crowd went berserk.  
"It's the Dowager Queen!"  
"Queen Clarisse!"  
"Long live Queen Clarisse!" were some of the phrases that could be heard from the Genovians.

After Clarisse and Joe waved to the public they went up the stairs where an entourage of reporters greeted them. The reporter picked by Charlotte stepped in front of the rest and was able to ask a few questions.

"Good Morning Your Majesty, how does Queen Amelia look on this very special day?"

"I'm sure she looks absolutely gorgeous as I haven't actually seen her as of yet."

"You mean you didn't see her this morning?"

"I saw her very early this morning but I didn't get to see what she finally looks like in her wedding dress with her hair and makeup."

"Ah so you must be very excited to see her?"

"Oh yes very much so, but like I said I'm sure she looks gorgeous."

"Of course Your Majesty she's your granddaughter."

"Oh thank you. How sweet." and she walked inside holding Joe's hand tightly.

"This way Your Majesty, to the Bridal Chambers." Charlotte guided Clarisse and Joe.

Clarisse laughed. "I think I know where I'm going Charlotte since we were just here last year and I have gotten married twice in this church before."

"Oh right." Charlotte said laughing.

Clarisse walked in and noticed the room was filled with roses of all different colors.

"Aww it looks so romantic in here doesn't it?" Clarisse said placing her clutch and silk bag on a table.

"Yes Nicky did a wonderful job on getting the flowers and the ladies did a great job of setting them up." Helen said sitting down on a large pink chair with Trevor on her lap.

Clarisse began to fidget with the flowers.

"Clarisse, don't you dare, they look fine!" Joe said sitting down next to Helen and Patrick.

"Oh I suppose they do," she said walking over to him and sitting on his lap. After a few moments of waiting Charlotte came into the room.

"Shades just told me over my headset that they are around the corner from the church so she should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok thank you Charlotte." said Joseph.

As Charlotte left the room the couples sat there listening and smiling as the cheers from the crowd outside got louder and louder and horses' hooves could be heard in the distance.

"Here she comes!" Clarisse said getting off of Joe to look out the window. Joe followed her over and they watched as the carriage carrying their granddaughter got closer and closer to the church.

"Is she right outside yet?" Helen asked as she fixed Trevor's tuxedo.

"Yes the carriage just pulled up." Patrick said motioning for Helen to come see. Helen picked up Trevor and walked over to the window where her husband was standing.

"You know she wants us to be surprised when we see her so we should get away from the window and wait for her to come up." Joe suggested.

"Oh all right." Clarisse said impatiently as she walked back over to the chair. Helen and Patrick followed her as well. As they sat they could hear the crowd go crazy with excitement as their Queen stepped out of her carriage and walked up the steps of the church.

Outside Charlotte greeted Mia and she and Shades ushered the bride inside. Mia was not to give interviews but rather walk past the large group of paparazzi who waited to get a picture of the bride.

As they approached the double doors of the Bridal Chamber, Charlotte stepped in front of her to open the door for her. "You look so beautiful, Your Majesty!" Charlotte whispered to her young queen.  
"Oh thank you Charlotte." Mia whispered back. Charlotte then did the honors and opened the doors.

On the other side of the door the parents and grandparents of the bride stood up eager to see her come in.

Mia walked in slowly with a huge but nervous smile on her face.

"Oh Mia! You look gorgeous, absolutely stunning!" Clarisse said rushing up to her and hugging her. She took Mia's hands and held them up as she stood back and looked her over.

"Aww, thank you grandma."

"I can not believe you're getting married!" Helen exclaimed taking a turn hugging her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Clarisse asked her granddaughter while grabbing her gently around the waist.

"I'm ok, I was a little nauseous before but I'm fine now." Mia thought it was all nerves.

"Ah morning sickness" Helen told her.

"Yes it'll wear off as you get farther along," Clarisse added.

Mia looked at the men in the room. They seemed to be staring at her. "Wait, do they know?" Mia asked her mother and grandmother. Clarisse cleared her throat "I told Joseph this morning."  
"And I told Patrick last night," Helen admitted.

"Ah so that's why they're looking at me like I have four heads." Mia said under her breath.

"No we're staring at a beautiful young bride whom we care a great deal about." Joe stated for the two.

"Yes you look wonderful Mia," Patrick commented as he approached her with a kiss on the cheek.

Joe walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Maybe we should have a secret sign incase you feel like you're going to topple over?" he suggested sarcastically.

Mia laughed. "No I think I will be fine but thank you Jo…Grandpa Joe."

"You look absolutely breath taking," he said kissing her on the cheek. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tend to the groom and make sure he is ready."

"Oh Joe?"

"Yep," Joe said turning back towards Mia and smiling.

"Joe I thought about it last night and I would love it if you would walk me down the aisle to Nicholas."

"You want me to give you away?" Joe asked shocked and flattered.  
"Yes if that's not too much to ask?"

Joe cleared his throat and glanced at Clarisse who had an awe expression on her face. Joe smiled at Clarisse and then at Mia. "I would be very honored to give you away my girl," he said as his voice cracked.

"Thank you it would mean so much to me," she said wanting him to feel special.

He winked at her. "I'll see you in a few minutes then," and he left the room along with Patrick.

"I think that is a wonderful idea to have Joe give you away." Helen said standing next to her. "After all he has been the major male influence in your life over these past few years."

"Yes he has."

"Oh Mia, here these are for you." Clarisse said as she reached into her silk bag she had with her and pulled out some objects.

"What's this?" Mia asked picking up one of the objects from the table.

"That's my garter from my wedding day to your Grandfather Rupert. It's your something old."

"Oh!"

"Here I'll help you put it on," Helen said lifting up Mia's dress and putting it on her leg.

"And this is your something new." Clarisse said showing Mia a small white bag that said Bride.

"Ah this bag looks familiar." Mia said giggling.

"It should it's the one you gave me at the reception when I married Joseph. Open it." Clarisse said.

Inside was a sheer off white flowered silk nightdress and a robe made of Genovian lace.

"Oh this is… very nice!" Mia said holding it up to herself.

"Yes and I think Nick will find it to be very nice as well." Clarisse said chuckling.

"Now for your something borrowed." Helen said picking up a small jewelry box. She opened it revealing dangly earrings that held three diamonds.

"Oh my gosh they're beautiful." Mia said. "But whose are they?"

"They are mine."

"Really mom? I've never seen you wear them before."

"Oh you know me, these are too fancy for my taste. I have though worn them on special occasions."

"Well where did you get them from?"

"Your father."

Mia stood in shock staring at her mother. "My father? What do you mean?"

"Well your father brought these for me when we found out we were pregnant with you."

"Oh mom really? That's so sweet."

"Yes it was." Helen said with a deep sigh. "So besides you, these earrings are also something very special I have that your father gave me."

Mia inhaled deeply to hold back her tears. She turned her head so that Helen could put them on her. As she did this Mia smiled at her grandmother who was wiping a tear from her face.

"I would have loved for him to have been here." Mia said in a low but happy voice.

"You know what he is here, I'm sure of it." Clarisse said picking up the last object. "Now this is your something blue," she said holding it up to Mia's face.

"A pin?"

"Ah not just any pin, it's a diaper pin and it was your father's," said Clarisse.

"Aww Grandma!" Mia said taking the pin and looking at it.

"I've kept it in my drawer all these years and last night after hearing about you being pregnant I figured it would be perfect for your something blue."

"That was such a good idea." Mia exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Lets pin it to the garter so it will be close to you today." Helen said taking it from Mia.

"But Grandma I don't want to throw this garter later since it is yours and the pin is attached."

"Oh no darling we'll put another one on you later that you can throw. This one definitely is too special to get tossed to some single bachelor."

With this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mia said.

"Your Majesty we are just about ready to begin the ceremony," Charlotte announced.

The three women took a deep breath together. "Well this is it," Mia said happily.

"Umm hmm. Nervous?" her grandmother asked.

"Honestly not really. I mean I am a little but I can't wait to be Nicholas's wife and start our life together."

"Well that's great my love." Clarisse said hugging her.

"Now we better get into the church," Helen advised.

"Yes we'll see you after darling." Clarisse said as she was walking out of the room with Helen. As the women left the bridesmaids began to pour into the room with Mia.

"They all look so lovely!" Clarisse said to Helen.

"I know don't they."

Out in the entrance way Clarisse found Joe.  
"How's the bride?" he asked.

"I think she's ready. How's the groom?"

"He appears ready as well." Joe said with a smile.

"Well then I guess we're going to a wedding. We should get to our posts," Clarisse said hugging him around the neck and kissing him.

"Yes but now you will have no one to walk down the aisle with."

"So I'll walk myself. Besides giving the bride away is a very important job and the queen has chosen you so I think you should oblige," she said with a teasing look.

"Very well then duty calls," he said kissing her once more. He then let his wife go and walked towards the Bridal Chamber to get Mia.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear readers I hope I haven't lost you.

I apologize for not updating but I just got married and it was a little crazy beforehand with all the preparing and stuff…. but speaking of weddings…. we left off in Chapter 22 with Helen, Patrick, Clarisse, and Joe all waiting for the arrival of the bride. When she showed up at the church they embraced Mia and told her how gorgeous she looked. Excited and yet nervous about getting married, Mia received precious gifts- her something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Joseph was very happy to be named as the person who would give her away and proudly after checking up on Nick he has returned to get into position on Charlotte's orders. All four adults are excited as well about Mia's secret surprise news at being pregnant…Now she just has to tell the daddy…..

Chapter 23

Clarisse bent down to little Trevor who was seated in a decorated white wagon holding his ring bearer pillow.

"Hello sweetheart, can I have this?" Clarisse asked the toddler as she pointed to the pillow. Trevor smiled at Clarisse and with his small hand began to give the pillow to her.

"Why thank you," she said taking the pillow. She then reached into her silk bag and took out the boxes that held the rings. After securing them to the pillow she placed the pillow back in the wagon.

"Oh and here is the flower girl, little Lorraine!" Clarisse said as her younger cousin Beatrice brought over her daughter, who was also 18 months old. "And don't you look pretty darling." Clarisse said shaking the little girl's hand. "Beatrice you can put her in here with Mia's brother Trevor," Clarisse said while gesturing to the wagon.

As Joe and Mia stepped out into the hallway and stood there at the end of the processional line, Joe watched as Clarisse helped Beatrice with the toddlers.

"Mia look." Joe said pointing to his wife and the little ones.

"Awe Trevor and Lorraine look so cute!" Mia exclaimed.

"Yes, but look at how cute your grandmother is acting around them." He then leaned in closer to Mia, "She's very excited about you having a baby you know, and I am as well," he whispered.

"I'm so happy and lucky to have both of you to support me," she said resting her veiled head on his shoulder. "Now all I have to do is tell Nicholas," she whispered back to Joe who laughed at this comment.

At that moment the processional music began to start.

Clarisse stood at the door to the chapel behind the wagon looking at the babies. "I wonder what Mia will have?" she thought to herself, as she smelled her small bouquet of purple roses that Mia had specially arranged for her.

At the appropriate time two choirboys opened the doors for Helen and Patrick who pulled the wagon. Walking to the music they made their way down the aisle to their seats.

A few seconds after the royal suite began, Clarisse proudly walked down the aisle to her seat acknowledging a few faces in the crowded pews with smiles.

"The Dowager Queen looks stunning," Prime Minister Motaz said to his wife.  
"Indeed she does and so does Queen Amelia's mother Helen," Sheila added as she watched the spectacle.

Before turning to sit next to Helen, Clarisse smiled and winked at a nervous Nicholas who looked dashing in his tuxedo.

Next to come down the aisle were the bridesmaids who once again ended with Lily as the Maid of Honor.

"You know Lily looks gorgeous in that purple dress." Helen whispered to Clarisse and Patrick. "She should really wear brighter colors more often because they look so good on her."

"Yes doesn't she?" Clarisse said. "I whole-heartedly agree with you."

The chapel doors were then closed until Mia and Joe were positioned and ready.

From where they were the audience watched as the Bridal March began and the double doors opened revealing the beautiful bride and her escort.

Joe proudly walked Mia down to Nicholas and when the Archbishop asked who was giving her away he announced with much pride that he was.  
Joe then took his spot next to Clarisse who instantly grabbed his hand and intertwined her arm with his.

"Well done," she whispered in his ear. "Ah thank you," he responded.

The ceremony went smoothly and before anyone knew it the couple were rightfully married and they sealed the bond with a kiss.

As Clarisse and Joe lined up to walk back down the aisle, Joe leaned in to Clarisse. "You know that part in the ceremony where the bishop mentioned something about heirs to the throne?"

"Yes, what about it?" Clarisse whispered back as she smiled at guests once again.

As if talking through his teeth as he smiled he quipped, "Well I just think it's funny how they already have that taken care of."

Clarisse playfully nudged his arm as she waved and thanked a few for coming.

"Oh Joseph, she's married." Clarisse commented back with a sigh while smiling.

"Yes she is and now we wait for a baby." Joe said in a cute way.

"Shh…be quiet," she said jokingly because his last remark was a little louder.

"Oh sorry," he said laughing.

"You're lucky you're adorable," she said looking at him.

"You're not so bad yourself Your Majesty." They continued down the aisle nodding and smiling to those who stood in the pews.

Once out in the lobby area of the church, everyone who was part of the bridal party gathered in the bridal chambers. They did this until the church was emptied and the couple could easily get into their limo.

"Congratulations!" Clarisse said hugging Nicholas and Mia at the same time.  
"It's official, you are now married." Joe said shaking Nick's hand quickly after Clarisse released the two from her tight hug.

"Yes we are," Nick said as he grabbed Mia's left hand and kissed her square on the lips.

"Aww, you two!" Helen said walking over to them. "Congratulations sweetheart!" she said grabbing Mia's face in her hands and kissing her cheek.

After a few moments Charlotte and Shades entered the room. "Ok lovebirds we are now free to fly," she said as she held the door open for them.

"All right then this should be interesting." Mia said sounding a bit nervous.

"What will?" Nick asked her.

"Trying to get to the limo in this dress with all these people huddled around." Mia replied.

"Oh Your Majesty don't worry Joseph and I made sure there were extra security guards outside so you two will be able to get right in the vehicle without any trouble," Shades reassured.

"Well that's great but they have to make sure they stop for a few pictures for the press," Clarisse reminded.

"Really?" Mia asked a bit unpleased.

"Yes, you have to stop for the family photographer anyway so just stand there and smile a few seconds longer so the press can get their photographs."

"Mia your grandmother is right we have to stop for them it's their job to take pictures of the Queen on her wedding day," the groom added.

"Exactly," Clarisse said. She was quite happy that Nick understood.

"I suppose you are right, well then let's go." Mia said as she linked her arm with Nick's.

The bridal party was ushered to the stairs outside of the church where they waited for the bride's parents, grandparents, and the newlyweds.

As Helen, Patrick, Clarisse, and Joe lined up to go outside the groomsmen tied a "Just Married" sign on to the bumper of Nick and Mia's limo. Once the trumpets began they rushed to stand beside the bridesmaid they were paired with and grabbed their supply of confetti to throw.

Helen and Patrick walked out first followed closely by Clarisse and Joe. The men grabbed confetti while Clarisse and Helen took a bottle of bubbles to blow at the couple.  
Seeing people come out of the church made the media go absolutely berserk. Reporters began to run down the street with their microphones in hand and their cameramen quickly following behind.

"Here they come!" Joe shouted to Shades who quickly turned and summoned the guards to make a barricade so they could not get close.

Once the reporters were calm and in place the bride and groom were introduced to the Genovians through a fifty-trumpet salute. As they came out of the church and into the sunlight they were smothered with falling confetti and bubbles. The couple stopped on one of the stairs and waved to the Genovians and reporters.  
Suddenly a faint chant was heard rumbling amongst the crowd.

"What are they saying?" Mia asked Nick as she tried to listen carefully.

"I don't know exactly..?" Nick said through his permanent smile.

The chant was getting louder as more and more Genovians and guests of the wedding joined in.

Clarisse and Joe chuckled at the crowd when they realized what they were chanting. As she turned and glanced at her granddaughter she could tell her and Nick still did not understand what they were saying.

To let them in on what the people wanted, Clarisse ran up to where they were standing.

"I think you two should probably do as they say and kiss!" Clarisse said with a smile. She watched as they both turned red from embarrassment. With a chuckle Clarisse patted their shoulders and ran back to her spot next to Joseph.

"Well are they going kiss or what?" Joe asked her.

"They didn't know at first what they were chanting, but I just told them so we should see some action soon."

At that moment Nick faced Mia and kissed her gently on the lips. The crowd went into hysterics as they cheered the young couple on their blissful union.

"I guess they approve of the kiss." Patrick remarked making everyone around him laugh and cheer as well.

Clarisse and Charlotte watched as the reporters snapped their photos incessantly at Mia and Nick. Noticing the couple's faces starting to twitch from smiling for so long, Clarisse nudged Charlotte to put an end to the flashes.

"Ok everyone thank you very much for your interest in our royal couple but that is all the photographs we will allow for the day." Charlotte ordered.

"Thank you" Mia mouthed to her grandmother who was still watching her. Clarisse nodded and pointed to Mia and Nick's limo.

Realizing it was now time to get in Mia pulled Nick over by the hand and the two briskly walked down the stairs and stood by the limo door. Waiting there on ice was a very expensive bottle of champagne and two filled flute glasses ready to be drunk. Joe and Clarisse ran up to the door.

"Now we'll see you two back at the palace in a little bit." Clarisse said winking at Mia and handing her a glass of champagne.

"Yes we'll see you in about an hour." Mia answered back while shaking the hands "no" sign to the alcohol.

"Oh right, silly me!" Clarisse remembered as she kept the glass. "All right darling well take your time."

"Yes good luck!" Joe said not realizing that would not make sense to Nick.

"Good luck with what?" Nick asked Joe curiously.

Joe worriedly looked at Clarisse who rolled her eyes at the fact that he said something. He then looked at Mia for an answer to what he should say but he ultimately found himself looking back at Clarisse.

"Ah… Joseph means good luck with the photos you're having taken in the garden." Clarisse said quickly.

"You mean you aren't going to be there for those pictures?" Nick asked Clarisse and Joe.

"No, no they would probably come out much better if we weren't there staring at you as you try to pose romantically." Joe said.

"Ok then I guess we will see you in a bit then," Nick said as he reached for the door.

"Bye darlings!" Clarisse said as Joe shut the door for them. Joe then tapped the roof of the limo three times and the car instantly took off down the road.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Now place your hand under her chin and gaze lovingly at each other," the photographer directed.

Mia and Nick did as they were told and the moment was captured on film. After a few more photos the photographer packed up his camera, congratulated the couple, and walked towards the palace.

Nick began to get up from the marble bench that was near the fountain to walk away as well but Mia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" Nick asked smiling at his bride.

"Ah, can we just wait a minute before going back inside?"

"Sure." Nick replied sitting down next to her and placing his arm around her. "You ok?"

"Wonderful," Mia said reaching in for a kiss.

"Good." Nick said kissing her back.

"Little overwhelming huh all this hubbub?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah definitely but we just have to make sure we take in the day you know?"

"Of course." She said with a giant smile.

They sat there for a few seconds happily looking at each other and giggling as the fact that they were actually married sunk into their minds. Nick then slowly turned his head and gazed at the beautiful lush garden a few meters in front of them. A smile gathered on his face as he thought about certain moments with Mia that had passed but would always be remembered.

His daydream was broken when Mia began to speak in a voice that he was not used to hearing from her.

"Nick, I have something to tell you that may come as a shock." Mia started nervously. She didn't know for sure what his reaction would be.

"OOOOK." Nick said a bit hesitant.

"Well you see…" Mia began after taking his hands in her own. "I mean you know how last night I was dizzy and all and the doctor came to examine me to make sure everything was alright?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Nick asked with a concerned expression.

"Well he found out what was wrong with me." Mia said with a nervous smirk.

"Yes I know it was all the excitement and stress you've been experiencing lately. " Nick replied.

"Right it was the stress but there is also something else."

"Something else? Why what else is bothering you?" Nick asked.

"Nothing is actually bothering me I just…I just"

Mia couldn't find the right words to say at that particular moment. She had thought about it all night and even rehearsed what she was going to say and how she was going to say it so the moment was just right, but when the moment came her brain just wasn't cooperating with her lips.

"You just what, Mia?" Nick asked realizing something was up. "Did the doctor find out something serious?" he then asked quickly.

Mia looked into his eyes and tears began to well up in hers. She became caught up in the moment but the words still did not come out of her mouth. She looked down trying to remember how her little speech went as if she had lost her place while talking at a charity benefit.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Nick asked in a very worried voice "Mia did the doctor say something is seriously wrong with you?"

Realizing how much he cared for her she tilted her head and smiled at him. "I'm so lucky," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick returned the hug but nudged her away a bit to figure out what exactly was going on. "Mia! What is wrong?"

"Hun don't worry it's nothing serious, well no it is serious but it's not fatal."

"Well that's a relief but what is it?" Nick asked again chuckling a bit at how they were going nowhere in their conversation for some reason.

Mia took a deep breath. "Nick, you know how we have talked about having children someday?"

"I remember those conversations yes."

""Well if children came earlier in the marriage then we first discussed, would you be upset?"

Nick looked at her and his face went a shade of white.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked him touching his cheek.

Nick shook his head no.

"You're not ok?" Mia asked concerned.

"No, I mean I wouldn't be upset if that truly did happen I mean I think if it did it would have happened for a reason and that reason would be a good one and all," he rambled off quickly.

"Wait what?" Mia asked confused.

Nick tossed his head back and sighed with a chuckle. "Look Mia are you trying to tell me something?" he asked keeping his head back but looking at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Yyyeess Nicholas I'm trying to tell you that we will indeed be having children earlier then we had originally planned."

"Ok,ok we will have children sooner then planned. I'll be sure to start working on that tonight," he said placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close so he could kiss her neck. The kiss sent shivers down Mia's spine. Though not wanting to she pulled away giggling at his behavior.

"No Nicholas you don't understand. We're going to have a baby."

"Yes I know but we'll worry about that when the time comes," he said continuing to kiss her neck since they were out of sight from anyone else.

"Nicholas!" Mia said standing up in front of him. "Listen to me we are going to have a baby!" she said slowly so he would get the picture.

She watched as his eyes darted back and forth as he stared at her.

"What? What do mean… like now, now?" Nicholas said in a high voice.

"Well not this very second but in a little less than nine months."

Nicholas stared at her as if he were totally confused by what she had just uttered to him. After a very long minute, Nick stood up and walked a few steps with one hand on his hip and the other on his chin as if he were thinking intently.  
Mia watched as he paced a few steps away from her. He suddenly turned around and stared at her as if she were a ghost.

"Nicholas? Are you alright?" She asked cautiously noticing his strange look.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all so much for your nice reviews. So happy you liked the two updates and that I haven't lost my loyal readers. Oh and many thanks for the congrats on my marriage. I truly appreciate it!

And now Chapter 25…..

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte called as Clarisse and Joseph waited in their suite while guests piled into the ballroom for the wedding reception.

"Yes Charlotte, here I am." Clarisse said coming out of the bathroom and sitting in her makeup chair for Paolo to do touch ups.

"Your Majesty I believe most of the guests are accounted for."

"They're all here already?" Clarisse asked looking at Joe as he sat on the sofa patiently waiting for his wife to be finished.

Joe shrugged his shoulders and got up to look outside. "The circle is full of vehicles," he said seeing all of the cars and limos parked along the driveway.

"Well then we better hurry Paolo." Clarisse ordered.

"Not a problem Your Majesty. With these hands I can touch your makeup up in seconds." Paolo replied.

After rolling her eyes Clarisse turned to Joe. "Darling are they back yet?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean whom? The bride and groom silly."

"Oh no they're not," Joe said looking at his watch.

At that moment Paolo finished and Clarisse gracefully got up from the chair and walked over to Joe. "We better go find them then don't you think?"

"But they are probably in the middle of something" Joe said through his teeth so the maids and Paolo could not hear.

"Oh that's right, well let's go see I mean it's been over an hour." Clarisse pointed out.

When she turned around to walk out she noticed Paolo following her every move and listening intently to her conversation with her husband. Realizing he might have heard something and thought they meant Mia and Nick were already consummating the marriage, she nervously chuckled and said " Not that I want to see or anything. I mean ….Oh you know… Newlyweds!" as she faking a laugh and shrugged her shoulders at Paolo and her maids.

Paolo was obviously playing like he hadn't heard anything but Joe and Clarisse figured even if he did it most likely wasn't that Mia was telling Nicholas about being pregnant.

Joe stared at Paolo remembering how he had leaked to the press years earlier that Mia was actually the Princess of Genovia.

"Ah thank you for your help Paolo." Clarisse said as she graciously signaled that he was to leave.

Before departing Paolo came over to Clarisse and kissed her hands. "Your Majesty I would do anything for you…maybe we go with a darker shade of lipstick next time," he said about to touch her cheek.

In mid air Joe caught his arm. "I think you can figure that out next time, don't you?" he said as he guided him towards the door and opened it with his free hand. "Now as Her Majesty said thank you."

The couple waited as Paolo, his assistants, and the maids left the room. Once the room was cleared Joe and Clarisse secretly made there way down a back staircase and outside onto a small patio that was hidden from the rest of the palace. Making their way to the fountain they went through the garden maze quietly.

"Joseph we are going the wrong way!" Clarisse whispered. "I thought you knew this maze better than I did?" she said staying close to him so she didn't have to talk loudly.

"I do."

"Well then how did we get lost like this?"

"We're not lost," he said pulling her to a stop at a dead end.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically as she began walking away to find the right way to the fountain.

Before she could take another step, Joseph grabbed her wrist and feverishly pushed her against a wall of the maze. Startled by his sudden behavior Clarisse tensed up. Noticing his deep gaze he was sending into her eyes she instantly got weak. He then leaned in and whispered into her ear "Though the bride looks beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off of you in that dress. You look absolutely stunning." He then grabbed her shoulders, pulled her in close, and kissed her hard and passionately.

Realizing that they had gotten lost on purpose, Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck and succumbed to his advances. During this all she let out a small moan.

"Shh they may hear you." Joe said breaking their kiss as he leaned down to kiss her neck sweetly.

The two laughed quietly and continued their quick rendezvous in the maze.

Meanwhile not too far away, but enough so neither couple could be heard, Mia waited for Nick's response.

"Are you ok? Are you upset by the news cause I know it's much, much earlier then we had planned but…" Mia's question was cut short as her husband rushed over to her and kissed her with so much passion she wished they didn't have the reception to get to.

Breaking from the kiss, which left him breathing heavily he answered her. "I'm, I'm definitely not upset." He then sat down besides her and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Really?" she asked while leaning into his gentle touch.

"Trust me I couldn't be more happier with this news, especially on this of all days." He said as a big smile grew on his face.

"Well I know it's a lot to take in at the moment since the day itself is so overwhelming and exciting, but I thought it would be great to tell you now, and here by the fountain where we shared our first kiss."

"You're amazing you know that?" he said lovingly while smiling at her.

Mia was relieved. She knew it would be a shock at first but she knew Nick would be happy.

Her husband stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Mia placed her hand and his and he gently kissed it. He then pulled her up, drew her in close so that their foreheads were touching, and closed his eyes. Mia watched him and smiled as he held her tight and began to sway back and forth.

"I hope this swaying doesn't count as our first dance as husband and wife," she whispered to him.

Nick opened his eyes and laughed at his adorable wife. Before she knew it he had picked her up and spun her around.  
Placing her slowly back on the ground, Nick sighed and said "My wife" while shaking his head as if in disbelief that she was his.

Mia smiled at him as tears of happiness welled in her eyes "I love you so much," she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you as well Your Majesty," he teased. Mia laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Nick then added "and our baby."

This time it was Mia's turn to initiate a kiss.

Walking over to the fountain Nick sat down and carefully placed Mia on his lap because of her wedding gown and veil.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Remember that night we had the palace all to ourselves because grandma and grandpa went to visit an old friend of grandma's?"

"That night?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that night was what did it," she said nudging him.

"Well I don't know what I want to do more of- shout to the world that you're officially my wife or that your having my baby?" he said placing his spare hand on her abdomen.

"I'd go with the one about me being your wife since only a very selected few know that we're pregnant and we have to keep it that way for a few weeks."

"Oh why?"

"Well you see the only people that know are grandma, Joe, my mom, and my stepfather. We can't let the public or anyone else know yet because they will raise issues that really don't need to be brought up. Grandma said that we will keep it secret until a few weeks after we get back from our honeymoon and that way the media will think I just got pregnant while we were away."

"That woman is very clever." Nick said with a smile. "You know it's going to be hard."

"What being pregnant?" Mia asked.

"Well of course that and having the baby, but I mean if it's a girl I don't know how I'll keep them away?"

"Who?" Mia asked confused.

"Well with you as her mother it will be very hard to keep all the boys away."

"Aww you're too cute."

At that moment Clarisse and Joe quietly peered around the corner of the garden at the young married couple. Seeing that they were just talking but had to get inside for the reception, they decided to go over.

"Wait!" Clarisse whispered while pulling Joe back before he started towards them.

"What is it?" he asked.

Clarisse quickly kissed him and replied, "You just have my lipstick all over you," while giggling and trying to wipe it off so Mia and Nick wouldn't notice. "There now you look presentable. How do I look?"

"Just fix your necklace." Joe then took her hand in his and they walked towards the couple.

"There you two are?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Grandma! Joe!" Mia said getting off of Nicholas' lap.

"Sooo Nicky how do you feel about being a daddy?" Clarisse asked while placing her free arm around his back.

"Oh I can't even explain how great it feels to know Mia is pregnant with our baby."

"Aww well congratulations darling!" she said placing a kiss on Nick's cheek.

Yes congrats," Joe added. "Did Mia tell you how we are going to handle telling the media?"

"Yes she did and may I say Your Majesty you come up with wonderful ideas."

"Oh well thank you Nicky, but now we must rush and get to your wedding reception."

"Oh my god the reception!" Mia said grabbing Nick's arm to look at his watch. "We definitely have to get in there."

Mia paused and looked at her grandmother.

"Grandma? Where's your lipstick? Didn't you see Paolo for touch ups? I thought you were supposed to get them before me?"

Clarisse froze and glanced at Joe. "Well…you see I couldn't find him, but lets go see if we can get them done together before our entrances."

"Ok let's go," Mia said grabbing her grandmother's arm and rushing towards the palace.

"Women you can't live with them and you can't live without them!" Joe advised Nick.

Nick looked at him and they both began to laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

Rrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmrmmmrrrmmmmmmvvvvvmmm.

(Silence)

Clarisse opened her eyes and looked around the room from under the covers of the bed. Realizing she was a bit hung over from the wedding of the year, she placed her hand on her forehead as if to hold it in place.

"Joseph?" she said groggily  
There was no response.

" Joseph?" she repeated but this time slowly turning to glance at the man lying fast asleep beside her.

"Darling did you hear something?"

"No." came a deep voice but there was no movement from his body.

"You sure you didn't just hear something?"

"Clarisse." he replied sternly.

"I just could have sworn that I heard a loud noise and that is what woke me up."

"Go back to your beauty sleep it will make you feel better." he replied.

"And how do you know I don't feel well when you haven't even opened your eyes," she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because by the way you were acting last night I'm pretty sure that you're feeling the same way I am right now."

Clarisse smirked. "Touché " she said while placing a soft kiss on his bare shoulder before slowly and gently laying herself down.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the orchestra playing in her head.

*************************************************

Rrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmrmmmrrrmmmmmmvvvvvmmm

Clarisse turned on her side as soon as she heard the noise.

"Joseph! There it is again!" she said realizing he was very close because he had turned on his side as well.

"What the hell?" he said as the two stared at the window across the suite.

Clarisse got up and grabbed her bathrobe. She briskly walked through her bedroom and through her office while attempting to tie it around her waist. Her head weighed her down and she grasped onto chairs and tables for support as she still felt woozy, but she just had to see what all the racket was about.

Seeing his wife stumbling around the room was not a common site for Joseph but he watched with squinting eyes as she made her way to the window.

"What on Earth? Are they crazy?" she shouted peering out the window and down at Mia and Nick who were getting ready to go for a motorcycle ride.

Joseph watched from the bed as his wife determinedly attempted to open the large window that she had been looking out of. He found humor in the fact that she had to open it even though she fought with it. He enjoyed the sight of her taking control or at least trying to.

"What on earth do you two think you are doing at this time of the morning?" she said finally peering out of window and placing her hands on the windowsill.

Nick and Mia jumped and glanced up at an annoyed Clarisse when they heard her booming voice. They then looked at each other confused.

"Well, we figured we would go for a romantic drive through the estate grandma." Mia answered hesitantly.

"Are you insane, it's far too early!"

Nick and Mia glanced at one another once again.

"Early? Grandma it's 2:00 in the afternoon."

Clarisse blinked twice and shook her head.

"Wha..wha..what do you mean 2:00 in the afternoon? It's only…. only…" Clarisse looked at her wrist but when she found no watch she spun around to look at her husband and ask the time.

Realizing she turned too fast for her own good, she quickly grabbed her spinning head.

Seeing this Mia and Nick chuckled to themselves quietly.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Nick asked trying to hide his grin.

"Yes how are you feeling today Risse Piecey?" Mia teased and then burst out laughing.

Clarisse glanced slowly back down at Mia with her mouth open in shock.  
"Where did you hear that from?" Clarisse asked worriedly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was just what Joe had everyone chanting last night when you were up against Prime Minister Motaz's wife while doing shots."

Clarisse didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't believe that Mia knew her nickname or that she had been acting that way last night. To keep off of that subject she spun around again this time holding her head with her hand.

"Joseph what time does the clock say?"

"1:55," he called back to her while shrugging his shoulders.

"See Mia it's only 1:55 not 2 o'clock. You're the queen now so you must get your facts straight," Mia and Nick looked up and stared at her waiting for her to realize what she just said.

"Well my apologies grandma as it is five to two,"Mia said sarcastically. "But while you two wake up we're going for a ride."

"Hold it right there!" she yelled down.

Mia and Nick froze because of the strict tone in her voice.

"You shouldn't be riding a motorcycle!" she said squinting at them because the sun was too bright for her eyes and headache.

"Oh and why not?" Mia asked pretending to be brave.

"Umm maybe because you are…." Clarisse caught herself before she said the word "pregnant" since the landscapers were around and god forbid the maids found out.

Blank stares showed from Mia and Nick's faces.

She started over this time with her hand on her robed hip.  
"Maybe because you are just getting over being very sick and you are leaving for your honeymoon in only a few hours."

"Three hours to be precise!" Joseph yelled from the bed

"Yes three hours!" she said tapping her nail on the windowsill. "Thank you darling." She said to her husband over her shoulder.

"Which is why we wanted to take a quick ride around the estate. We're not going very far." Mia said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes in frustration. "You don't seem to get it Amelia," she decided to emphasize her reason by talking slowly and directly at her.  
"You are still sick and women who are sick should not be riding motorcycles even if it is a quick romantic ride with their husband of not even 24 hours."

"Well the doctor did say I should not do anything strenuous." Mia said looking sadly to Nick.

Clarisse shook her head quietly approving the doctor's orders. "Yes and we wouldn't want anything happening to you or… anyone else." Clarisse added leaning her sore head on the side of the window and crossing her arms.

"Ok well doctors orders Mia." Nick said without putting up a fight.

Clarisse smiled to herself at how Nick was quick to protect her grandchild and future great grandchild.  
"There now it appears to be settled. Why don't you go for a short walk around the grounds instead since that requires less movement and shaking?" Clarisse suggested.

Mia looked at Nick. "Alright if that sounds good to you?"

"Yes I think that is a much better idea. Thank you Your Majesty." Nick said placing his arm around his new wife and quickly winking at Clarisse.

"Then you two have a good walk and we'll see you in a little while for breakfast…I mean lunch…. no dinner." Clarisse shouted as they began to walk away.

Clarisse slowly shut the window with all her might and stumbled back into the bedroom area of the suite. She fixed her pillow and climbed back into bed with her husband.

"Oh God my head hurts!" Clarisse wailed placing her arm over her forehead.

"From the large quantities of alcohol you consumed or your granddaughter?" her husband asked laughing quietly.

"Both" she said chuckling at his remark.  
"I just don't know where her head is sometimes? I mean she can't be doing normal things right now because she newly pregnant and she has to start thinking of HER child and MY great grandbaby, not to mention the heir to the kingdom."

"Oh she's new at this, she'll get better. Hopefully." Joe said smiling at his wife's uncomfortable appearance.

"Yes I hope so too, though I think she will. She just has to remind herself that she's sharing her body right now." Clarisse added while keeping her eyes tightly closed.

Joseph laughed.

"Are you laughing at me in my state of pain?" Clarisse asked opening one eye at him.

"Yes but you still look amazingly attractive to me, even when hung over."

"Oh thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." she teased and moved her arm as he reached in for a kiss.

"You should Risse Piecey!"

She playfully smacked his arm. "And what is this about them knowing my nickname?"

"Oh My God you should have heard the guests last night chanting for you as the shots were lined up. Motaz and I were pretty impressed by how many shots our wives can take."

Clarisse now covered her face with her hands and laughed loudly. Joe smiled and laughed at her behavior.

"Well?" she asked peeking through her hands.

"Well what?" Joe asked confused.

"Well… who won Sheila or I?"

Joe just pointed at her and gave her a giant smile.

"Ha! Did you ever doubt me?" she asked.

"Let's just say I was very impressed at your performance and you two were quite entertaining. You especially after I carried you up here once everyone had left." he said kissing her neck.

"Joseph?" she said rolling her eyes with pleasure and trying not to break his smooth kisses.

"?"

"Why Risse Piecey?" she asked.

Joseph looked into her eyes. "Isn't it self explanatory?"

Clarisse thought about it for a minute. "The Risse part I get obviously, it's the Piecey part that has me wondering. It makes me think of my favorite American candy, those peanut butter filled ones... Reese's Pieces."

Joseph laughed at how cute she just sounded.  
"It's Piecey because you're are a piece of work."

Clarisse smiled "Oh I like it!"

"Yes I thought you would." Joe said lowering himself to her neck.

"At, at, at, don't forget we have to get up for dinner in a short while." she said moaning as he continued kissing her neck- only this time her head was spinning for different reasons.


	27. Chapter 27

I had a really fun time coming up with that last chapter with Clarisse drunk. I wanted to do something that showed she had a great time and let loose and you all left such nice comments that you loved it so thanks so much for them.

And intimate moments? Did someone say something about enjoying the passionate, intimate moments between Clarisse and Joe? Hmm…let's see what I can do to make my readers happy…hmmm…enjoy! 

"Bye Darlings! Have a great time!" called Clarisse as she and Joe waved to Mia and Nick as they boarded Genovia One.

"Bye!" waved the excited newlyweds before they entered the plane.

"Aw they should have a wonderful time." Clarisse said leaning against her husband who pulled her in close.

"Yes but they're not the only ones who will be having a wonderful week." Joe replied.

Clarisse turned to look at him. She could tell by his devilish smile that they would be enjoying having a bit of privacy for a few weeks at the palace.

"But we have already had a honeymoon." Clarisse said with a smirk on her face as some memories came to mind.

"Well then it will be a second honeymoon, a wonderful romantic week," he said kissing her head.

"At home? At the palace?" she asked confused.

"Indeed." Joseph said. "I would love to stay in bed with you all day, our bed that is, and have nothing to worry about. No interruptions, no appointments, no staff…."

"Well we did stay in bed all day today," she reminded him.

"Yes but I want to stay in bed for different reasons then being hung over from too many drinks at a wedding," he whispered in her ear, which caused her to let out a deep but quiet chuckle.

"I like how you think," said Clarisse as she kissed him and hugged him around his waist.

After waving to the two who looked out of the oval shaped windows, Joe and Clarisse watched as the jet took off.

"Looks like that's it. They're on their way for a romantic getaway." Clarisse said as Shades opened the door to the limo for them.

"And now ours begins as well," he said as he let her get in first.

"Ah yes your plans." Clarisse teased as she adjusted herself comfortably on the leather seat. Joseph looked into the sky to see if he could still see the jet. After realizing Mia and Nick were safely in the air he too got into the limo.

"Why are you sitting so far from me?" Clarisse asked as Joe sat down on the seat across from her instead of next to her.

"There is more room on this side." He said teasing her causing her to roll her eyes.

"I hope you're not implying that I take up too much room," she asked lowering her stare as if checking to see if he was serious.

"You know I am only kidding." He said smiling.

Realizing they had a few minutes before getting back to the palace Clarisse slipped off her heel that was causing some discomfort.

"Foolish designer shoes," she mumbled as she felt her sore foot.

"Isn't there a saying you told Mia?" Joseph asked trying to remember it. "Wasn't it along with beauty comes pain? Or something like that?"

"Well, well, well, I see Mia was not the only someone who learned a few things from Princess and Queen lessons." She teased back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you do know your stuff. I'll never deny that," he said.

Realizing Clarisse's moaning from her sore feet Joseph beckoned for her to sit by him on his spacious side.

"Here give me your foot."

While raising up her foot and placing it in his lap she asked. "Is this part of your plan?"

"No, this is just I being a good husband and giving my hard working wife some comfort."

"Well you're doing a marvelous job," she said closing her eyes and leaning back on the armrest.

"Why thank you."

After a few moments of resting her eyes and feeling her husbands seductive hands caress her sensitive feet Clarisse opened them only to find Joe staring right at her.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"Oh I am splendid, absolutely splendid."

"Good," he said and then continued massaging her foot for a while longer.

"Darling you are too good to me but you can stop now." She said not raising her head from the arm she was resting it on.

"Ok?' Joe said a bit confused since she obviously was enjoying what he was doing.

Clarisse sat up and placed her stocking feet underneath her. She then leaned in close to her husband and kissed him on the neck once and then twice as she made her way up to his ear.

"So when does our second honeymoon officially begin then?" she asked seductively.

Her whispering and act of taking control threw Joe into a fit of passion. He turned his body to face hers dead on and then grabbed her face with his hands. Kissing her deeply causing moans to escape and be muffled from both of them he gently pushed her back down on the leather seat not breaking their connection.

Trying to search for a moment where she could catch her breath, Clarisse turned her head to the side and breathed heavily as Joe resorted to kissing her neckline.

"Oh Joseph…. oh we… Joseph…we…we…we have to stop."

"Over my dead body," he said in between his kisses that trailed up to her mouth.

"Your Majesty and Joe, we are about two minutes from the palace," called Shades over the limousine's intercom. Hearing this surprising loud voice over the speaker Clarisse and Joe jumped a bit breaking their passionate moment.

Clarisse looked at Joe who stared at her underneath him.

"There is no way we can continue this little romp in the limousine." Clarisse whispered to him.

Joseph put his head down in disappointment and Clarisse ran her hand through her hair with a loud sigh.

All of a sudden Clarisse saw Joseph's head perk up as if he had an idea.

"What is it?" she asked.

Winking at her but not answering her question Joe pressed the intercom button

"Ah Shades? Shades?"

"Ah Yeah Joe?" came Shades response.

"Her Majesty wants to view the new renovations to the Langley Estate that her friends have done."

"Ok? The Langley Estate?" Shades asked to confirm.

"Yes Shades I would love to see what they have done with the place if you don't mind the extra mileage?" Clarisse said playing along as her husband hit the button for her to respond.

"No not at all Your Majesty. We should be there in about 10 minutes."

"Perfect!" said Joseph after he let go of the button.

Clarisse reached up to add something. "Thank you Shades," she said pressing the button.

"Your welcome Your Majesty."

"God your so damn sweet," Joseph said through clenched teeth and raging wanting eyes.

"Well he is giving us extra time and I've never done this in a limo before." She said pushing him back this time and straddling him.

As she undid his tie, he undid her blouse causing a fast exposure of skin from both of them.

Looking at her and realizing she was very into being so spontaneous and crazy he lost total control and made love to her right there on their trip to Langley Estate.

****************

After they were done Clarisse and Joseph struggled to regulate their breathing and heartbeats.

Buttoning up her blouse Clarisse said with a satisfied look "All I can say is that I am really looking forward to this second honeymoon of ours."

While adjusting his tie Joe added "All I have to say is thank god that glass is soundproof."

At that moment Shades came to the side of the car and opened the door.

Extending out his hand to help her out Shades asked "So Your Majesty how did you like it?"

Clarisse stopped short and stared at him wondering for a split second what he was referring to. After she realized he meant the estate she playfully turned to Joseph and said, "I thought it was quite amazing. How about you darling?"

"Oh yes I whole heartily agree." He said winking at her. "Crazy what some people will do."


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey everyone thank you for the comments to chapter 27. Here's another for you all. I hope you like it!_

_Oh and to refresh your memories Joe and Clarisse are enjoying alone time at the palace since Mia and Nick are on their honeymoon. After some action in the limo from the airport the couple are relaxing for the rest of the night. Well so Clarisse thought……_

"What did you choose to watch," Joseph asked as he entered the suite with a bowl of popcorn.

As he sat Clarisse snatched up some popcorn and motioned towards the television knowing he would realize what it was soon.

"Again!" he said as the woman on the large television screen crossed the field, spread her arms for a twirl on a mountain, and sang.

"C'mon Clarisse The Sound of Music again? Really?"

"Shh it just started," she said as she raised the volume on the remote control.

"But didn't we just see this like yesterday?"

"Yesterday was Mia's wedding you forgetful old man," she answered not trying to break her focus from the TV.

"Oh right," he said with a laugh.

"Joseph please be quiet! You know this is my favorite movie and I will not have you talking throughout the whole thing. And we saw it last week sometime but we only saw the Do Re Mi part," She scolded as she stole the popcorn bowl from him.

He waited a few more minutes and when the nuns at the abbey began to sing he whispered, "This is like a 3 hour movie."

"And your point?"

"That's a long movie about yodeling and nuns and edelcrisp or something,"

"It's edelweiss! Edel-weiss! And I believe I just recently watched a terribly long and boring movie that you wanted to see," she said trying to remember the name of it.

"You fell asleep you didn't even see the end." He said to call her out.

"I did too," she said trying quickly to think of the ending incase he were to ask her. She was always a step ahead.

"Really then how did you make it to bed afterwards?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You're ruining my movie," she said trying to change the subject.

Joseph could tell she was pretending to watch the movie but her mind was actually trying to remember how she got to bed that other night.

He gave her a few more minutes and then told her the answer. "I carried you."

She turned to look at him as she paused from eating her snack, with an adoring look she replied, "Aw darling you carried me?" she snuggled up next to him careful not to spill the bowl.

"Yeah my back still hurts," he said acting as if it was aching.

"Stop it. It does not," she said poking him.

"I better get rid of this popcorn incase you fall asleep during this extremely long movie." he said as he pretended to take the bowl from her and put it on the table behind them.

"Give me my popcorn! You never take popcorn from a queen. You cruel, cruel man," she said slapping his hand from the bowl.

"I am not cruel. Captain von Trapp, now there's a cruel guy."

"He's not cruel he's just a widower who is having a difficult time dealing with his grief." She said with a sympathizing look and tone.

"So he's not being cruel to Maria here in this scene where she arrives at the villa?"

"No, I agree he's being a little rigid, but he hasn't realized yet that she's there to bring some meaning back into his life."

"Wait, wait, wait that's what he says to the Baroness. I remember that line from last week," Joseph proudly recalls.

"Oh no one likes the Baroness. The only good Baroness is Maria…. after he marries her of course."

"See you know what's going to happen. They're going to fall in love, the Baroness is going to leave, there will be more singing, they get married, more singing, Nazis come, more singing, the nuns mess with the car, and they climb every mountain…while there's singing in the background," Joe stated as the heroine in the movie sat on a pinecone.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Clarisse asked adjusting herself on the couch away from him.

"Where you going?" he asked as she slid away.

"Obviously away from you." She said and then added, "You know I'm sure the Captain didn't talk when Maria was trying to listen and watch something."

"When would that woman have any time to listen and watch something?" he asked "It seems all she does is sing, take care of the man's seven kids, and let's not forget her clothing making skills."

"THAT'S IT!" Clarisse said as she placed the popcorn on the table and stormed towards the bedroom.

"Why are you upset?"

"Maybe because I had this whole idea of how relaxing tonight would be watching a movie with you as we cuddle on the sofa, but no you have managed to make me not even want to watch it anymore." she said with disappointment in her voice and face.

He watched as she sadly walked away shaking her head with disgust. Pausing the video, he sighed knowing he had upset her even though it wasn't a big deal. Well maybe not to him anyway.

Getting up and walking into the bedroom he noticed she had gone into the bathroom so he went over to the door and knocked. "Clarisse?"

"What could you possibly want you horrid man?" she asked in a tone that revealed a bit of sarcasm which her husband grasped.

"Ah I suppose I am sorry for ruining the movie you have seen a million and one times." He answered as he leaned against the frame of the door.

The door immediately opened surprising Joe. "Ah million and two times actually. Get it right." she said as she brushed past him back to the sofa.

Joe smiled and shook his head as he followed a few feet behind her.

She sat down on the sofa, adjusted her feet underneath her and grabbed the remote control. He watched as his wife stared for a few seconds at it. Leaning over the back of the sofa he advised, "Pushing the play button I think will help you out."

She glared at him "I'm not stupid, I know for heaven's sake, it's just this is a new remote for the DVD player and I had to check where the play button was."

Sitting back down he asked, "Well then how did you get the DVD to start playing in the first place?"

"A little thing called Charlotte helped me out." She said as the movie resumed.

"I should have known. You and technology do not mix."

"Unless you want to be sleeping on this sofa tonight I suggest you zip those lips right this instant." She said not even looking at him.

"Oh but darling I know what I would rather do with my lips," he said puckering up to her. "I'll be really quiet too," he added.

Clarisse tried to ignore him but she couldn't hide a smile from her lips even if she didn't look at him.

He scooted closer to her and pulled her towards him still puckered up.

She placed a finger to his lips to stop him. With a giggle she said "If I kiss you just this once will you be quiet?"

"Yes but only if you promise we can continue kissing after this movie." he said leaning in.

"Fine let's kiss on it," and they did.

The movie continued with Clarisse snuggled up in her husband's arms.

"Wow," she thought to herself as Maria and the Captain guided their children over the mountain at the very end. "He really has been quiet. What a great husb…." She stopped her inner monologue instantly when she heard a noise from above her.

It was a snore.

With a heavy sigh she got up startling Maurice at her feet. The dog watched it's beloved master as she draped a blanket over her husband and positioned him as comfortably as she could.

Before leaving to go to bed, she stared down at him and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See what happens when you're not quiet?" and with a smile she turned to go to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

_Glad you all enjoyed my last one. Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 29:_

As the days passed Clarisse and Joe were quite busy with things to do. On one particular evening after dinner Clarisse had the urge to play some card games out on the patio as the sun set in the distance.

To have more of a challenge she decided to invite both Charlotte and Shades to play with them.

As dinner ended and was being cleaned up, Clarisse scanned the halls and corridors for Charlotte and put Joe on the prowl for Shades.

"Darling if you find either of them please tell them to meet us in twenty minutes outside, that is if they want to play," she shouted as she ascended the staircase and he went under it, down the hall towards the security quarters.

As he walked he could have sworn he faintly heard Charlotte's voice, but when he stopped to listen there was no sound. "Maybe it was one of the maids," he thought to himself.

Meanwhile upstairs… as Clarisse walked towards her suite for a light sweater she decided to keep her eyes open for the two. As she rounded the corner she almost crashed into Olivia, Brigitte, and Brigitta who were coming from the other way.

"Oh my Your Majesty!" Olivia shrieked as she stopped herself before hitting Clarisse.

"Oo Olivia, ladies, I almost didn't see you there."

"Pardon us Your Majesty," Brigitta said as the three diverted their eyes downward and curtsied.

"No, no it's quite alright my dears, I came around too quickly."

"Is there anything we can do for you Ma'am?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Well your bed has been turned down for the night and we placed fresh towels in your bathroom as Sir Joseph requested, but if there's anything else please let us know." Brigitte declared.

"Ok thank you very much." She said as she began to walk away from them continuing on towards the suite.

"Of course Ma'am." Brigitta said as they turned to go the other way.

Then a thought occurred to Clarisse. "Oh ladies?" she shouted trying to call them back. "Ladies?"

The maids stopped and turned. "Yes?" Olivia asked for them all.

"Have you seen Charlotte or Shades anywhere?"

The maids looked at each other a bit nervously. "Um no Your Majesty actually we haven't," Olivia began. "Ah yes we ah haven't seen either of them for a while now," Brigitta added. "Yes maybe the last we saw them was around 3:00 o'clock?" Brigitte said as the three maids nodded agreeing to their answers.

Clarisse noticed right away how strange this was. Her assistant and head of security are missing…together…and the maids are trying to convince her that they don't know where they are and they know everything.

"Is that so?" Clarisse asked as her eyes narrowed to a pondering squint.

Nodding nervously they all replied simultaneously, "Yes Your Majesty."

"Well… then… if you see Charlotte or Shades will you please tell them that I am looking for them?"

"Yes, yes of course Your Majesty," they said as they watched as the Dowager Queen turned and continued on her way.

Clarisse turned back for a second as she heard their heeled feet quickly clanking on the marble floor in a hasten retreat.

"What on earth was that about?" she said out loud to herself as she opened the door to the royal suite.

While retrieving a sweater that matched her outfit, her husband came into the room.

"Did you find them?" she asked when she saw him.

"Ah yeah, I found them." He said not making eye contact.

"Well, where were they?"

"In Shades' office."

"Shades' office? Oh? What were they up to?"

"You don't want to know." He said a smirk on his lips.

"They weren't?" Clarisse asked with a huge surprised smile.

"Oh I assure you they were." Joseph said with a laugh as his face turned red.

"And you caught them? Like I caught them?" she asked laughing.

"Wait you caught them? Where?"

"The day of your birthday, when the motorcycle was delivered. I caught them in the utility closet necking. Oh I'm sorry that's right I forgot to tell you, I told Mia though."

Joseph did a double take. "How could you forget to tell me something like that and they were in the utility closet? The one Mia and Nick were spotted in?"

"The same."

"And they were "necking"?" Joseph asked.

"Yep."

"Well they weren't necking this time. There was more to it then just necking," Joe smoothly described.

"Oh my God and you walked in on them?" she laughed as her hand covered her mouth. "Did you knock, because I mean really we scolded Mia for that one time she didn't knock and interrupted us,"

"No I didn't knock, but then again I didn't enter either. I heard them."

"Oh so you didn't actually break the moment then?" Clarisse acknowledged with relief for all involved.

"No see I thought I heard Charlotte down the hall at one point, but when I stopped there was nothing. I proceeded to Shades' office and as I was about to knock "noises" aka moans were coming from within."

"And you're sure it was both Shades and Charlotte?"

"Well I think when I heard "_Oh Shades…and oh Charlotte_" that it gave it away."

They both laughed hysterically.

"So I suppose they're too busy to play cards with us then?" Clarisse said.

Joseph made a face, which made his wife laugh.

The two headed for the door to go play a game of cards by themselves.

As they walked hand in hand down the hall they heard in the distance heels as if someone were running in the other hall by their suite. They stopped and looked back at their door from down the hall. They were about to continue on their way when they saw Charlotte rushing up to the door and adjusting her skirt and blouse. She had come from the other hallway so there was no way she would have seen them standing down at the other end.

Clarisse and Joe looked at each other and chuckled. They watched as Charlotte knocked her usual knock on the door.

Just as Clarisse was about to shout to Charlotte, Shades suddenly came barreling down the hall from the direction they had been heading and ran right past them just missing them by inches. It was if Clarisse and Joe were invisible.

Since his shoes made noise as he ran Clarisse and Joe had to wait till he stopped by the door before they spoke.

They heard him whisper to Charlotte "Do I look ok?"

Joe cleared his throat and Clarisse spoke up her voice echoing off the large walls. "Ah Charlotte, Shades here we are."

Charlotte and Shades froze for a second and exchanged glances thinking the other had said something.

When it registered to Charlotte that the voice was actually Clarisse's and that she was down the hall behind them, she spun around and hit Shades to get his attention.

With a slight giggle Clarisse said, "Ah hello you two. We were looking for you before."

They began to walk towards the royal couple acting cool and calm though embarrassment set in when they realized they must have seen them running.

Joe whispered through his teeth to his wife, "Funny how they made it seem as if they came from different places."

"Umm." Clarisse replied quietly. "Decent attempt."

"Yes Your Majesty what could we do for you?" Charlotte instantly asked.

"Well we were wondering if you two would care to join us for a card game on the patio?"

Charlotte and Shades looked at one another.

"Ah…. sure," Shades replied.

"Yes I would love too as well," said Charlotte. "Thank you for the invite."

"Great then we have another couple to play with…I ah mean pair, we have another pair to play with," Clarisse said correcting herself.

Joe smiled and nodded. He was amused at his wife's slip.

"All right then let's go," Joe said gesturing to the stairs.

As they descended the stairs Charlotte's guilt got the best of her and she apologized for not being available before. "Your Majesty I apologize as I was tending to some things before when you were looking for me."

Knowing she was lying Clarisse replied, "Oh my dear it's fine, I fully understand how it is." Clarisse then winked at her husband as she thought of how they had to keep their relationship a secret for so long.

As they proceeded outside and sat down the assistant was relieved that her boss had forgiven her and bought the excuse she gave.

Finding it a funny situation, Joseph commented on how pretty Charlotte's skirt was.

His wife joined in "Oh yes Charlotte, what a lovely skirt…but my dear I think it would look even more lovelier if it were on the right way. You have it on backwards."

"What?" Charlotte said as she turned bright red and darted a look at Shades.

The night continued and Joseph and Charlotte had each one a game. Throughout the games Clarisse and Joe noticed even by a dim glow of the outdoor lights how their friends didn't talk much or look up from their cards.

Once they had finished, Charlotte and Shade's left the couple out on the patio where tea and coffee were brought out for them.

As he enjoyed the beautiful brisk night he glanced over at his wife. "Mia and Nick will be home soon," He reminded.

"Umm I hope they had a wonderful trip, they deserve it, and when they get back she has so much to do which I'm sure she's dreading about tackling."

"Yes it's tough being the Queen of Genovia," Joe said as he teased his wife.

"That it is," she agreed as she stared off into the distant garden.

"Hey," he said reaching over for her hand. "How about I take you up to our spot, the willow tree tomorrow? We can picnic there"

"Really?" she excitedly asked.

"Yeah we'll take the motorcycle up there and spend the day reminiscing. Does that sound good to you?" he said kissing her hand.

"That sounds splendid."


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry it's been so long! I've seen the comments made on this story~ thank you very much! My loyal readers rock!

I know I am really dragging this story out and I'm so sorry if it's annoying anyone. I've been writing this story for like two or three years now on and off but I've finally decided I am only going to do just a few more chapters. I just have had all these little scenarios pop into my head and then when I have time I make it another chapter somewhere in the story.

_For this chapter I'm going to do a flashback. Now if you don't remember anything about the willow tree being a special place for C&J, (as it was awhile back) take a look at Chapter 10 (there was a flashback then). This may clear up any confusion you may have and remind you about it. _

_If you remember then wow, go you._

_Enjoy and thanks again for waiting for me to update. _

The ride up to the mountain was a peaceful, romantic one. Holding onto her husband she watched as the scenery about her rushed by as they pasted quickly through the roads of Genovia.

Once at the top he got off the bike, adjusted the kickstand, and helped her off. Retrieving the blanket and their lunch from the motorcycles storage spot, they made their way to the tree that they loved.

As Joseph sat down on the blanket, Clarisse went to the tree and gently felt the carvings on the trunk. As she turned around and saw him already sitting down, Mia came to mind. She remembered the question her granddaughter had asked her the night before her wedding when they found out she was pregnant.

_**Flashback to a week before:**_

_~ Mia tells her grandmother, nervous that she will be disappointed. Clarisse reassures her that it will be all right. _

"_Well thank you grandma but aren't queens suppose to be, you know, virgins when they get married?" Mia said rolling her eyes and smoothing out her dress. _

_Clarisse looked to the side. Well… yes but… that doesn't mean they all are." There was a short silent pause.  
Mia then glanced at her grandmother who looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. _

"_Grandma?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Were you?" _

"_Was I what darling?" Clarisse asked trying to avoid the question as she checked her nails. _

"_Were you when you got married to Grandpa Rupert?"  
Another pause filled the room. Mia stared at her grandmother's face waiting for a sign that would give her an answer. _

"_Grandma?" _

"_Mia really that has nothing to do with now." _

"_Oh my god you weren't were you?" _

"_Now Mia that's a whole other story that maybe I'll tell you another day but for right now we are focusing on you."_

**Back at the willow tree~ present time**

"Joseph?"

"Yes my dear?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Darling I know you remember the first time we were here… and our first kiss and all, but, but, do you also remember that one time we…?"

Joseph knew exactly what she was talking about. Nodding his head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him.

"How could I forget?" he said with a smirk. "I also remember how we came to that moment."

_**Flashback to the summer of 1961**_

"Clarisse!"

"Clarisse?" a woman called from the balcony of the villa. "Clarisse darling where are you?"

Hearing her mother the young woman turned around gracefully, a book in her right hand and apple in her left.

"Here mother," she shouted up as she came around the corner of a shrub.

"Oh there you are darling…ah…your father is looking for you."

"Is everything all right?" she asked noticing her mother's timid behavior.

Madame Gerard cautiously looked behind her as her hands remained on the balcony railing.

Clarisse walked closer to the house and got on her tippy toes to see what her mother was checking on behind her.

Leaning over the railing her mother whispered down. "There's a gentleman here from the palace."

Clarisse's heart stopped and her stomach twisted.

"And?" she asked trying to calm her nerves.

"Well dear I'm not sure. The maids just came rushing into the room telling me your father has demanded I find you and bring you to his office."

"Is that where they are? In daddy's office?" she asked.

"Yes now get in here. Right away."

Clarisse closed her book violently and rushed around to the patio doors. As she wrapped around the corner of the large shrub she ran into Joseph who was her family chauffer, her personal security guard, as well as her romantic interest. Bumping into to him chest to chest caused her to fall to the ground.

"Lady Clarisse! Oh my…I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, I...I..." he replied as helped her up off the ground.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said quickly as she brushed off her skirt and looked around for somewhere to toss her apple. "Ah here," she said placing the apple in his hand before running away.

Joseph watched her run off. He knew she was probably on her way to see the man who entered the Gerard villa a few minutes before. He thought to himself of that kiss they had shared by the willow tree a few weeks earlier. Did she remember it and think of it as often as he did he wondered.

The next day an entourage of courtiers from the palace appeared at the gate of the villa on official business from Queen Margaret and her son Rupert the Crown Prince of Genovia.

Once they left mid evening, Clarisse breathed a sigh a relief that she had some time to herself. Walking out onto her own personal balcony, she leaned over the railing, her cheek resting upon her hand thinking how different her life will be in the future once everything takes affect.

A handsome young man in black, who seemed to have come out of the bushes below, pleasantly interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled down at him as he approached.

Joseph looked up and teasingly cleared his throat. With a cheeky smile he began:

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

She smiled and shook her head at him since he was able to ironically quote what she had been reading in her recent book. To see how much he knew she tested him.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Right here," he said playfully bowing.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned over the railing.

"Ah?" he thought for a second of another quote. "Oh right it's, Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er… saw true beauty… till this night."

She playfully grimaced at the young man who seemed always to be on her mind.

"Well Romeo good try but it's not night," she said with a laugh.

He looked around him and up to the sky. "No I suppose it's not but check your book because I know it's right."

She shook her head and laughed as she stood up straight and leaned back while holding onto the railing.

"Well I tried." he said playfully shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then Romeo could you try and help me escape this craziness?"

"Tempt not a desperate man my lady." He said waving a finger at her.

"Please! I would love to go on another "motorcycle ride." She begged. "It would do wonders for me," she said with a pouty look.

"Lady Clarisse…."

"Clarisse, Joseph. Just call me Clarisse."

"Fine then, Clarisse, your parents will fire me, hell they'll kill me if they catch me taking you out again."

"They had no idea about last time. We didn't get caught."

He stared at her and her beauty mesmerized him. How could he resist.

"Please?"

He sighed "Fine. Tomorrow then. Is noon alright for you?" he asked her.

She thought for a second. "Um yes I do believe my schedule is clear tomorrow. How should we do this?" she whispered.

"Meet me in the vineyard. I'll have my bike there waiting." He whispered back.

"Yay I can't wait!"

Inside the villa Joseph heard Clarisse's father call her name.

"I better go," she whispered as she hurried away.

"Wait, wait!" he called back to her.

"What?" she said quickly returning annoyed.

"Parting is so sweet sorrow." He said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she brushed him off.

~End of Flashback and Chapter 30

Hope you liked it!

*See Chapter 31 for the continuation of the flashback.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so here's Chapter 31. It was originally part of Chapter 30 but that made the whole chapter way too long so I broke it up. We begin Chapter 31 with Clarisse and Joe at present time (well, present story time) commenting for a moment about a special time in their lives when they were much younger. The flashback with start again as you'll see. Enjoy and thanks in advance for any comments!**

**Chapter 31**

"I can't believe I memorized those quotes just for you because I knew you were reading Romeo and Juliet," said Joe.

"Oh I thought it was sweet. How naïve I was then," she said with a laugh.

"We both were and the fact that we had the guts to pull those secret trips off blows my mind."

"We are so lucky we weren't caught. My father would have killed you, especially since it was right around the time everything was suppose to happen."

"Ummm, if I ruined your chances I wouldn't have forgiven myself. You had a duty and I respected that."

_**Flashback to summer of 1961**_

They lay under the willow tree on a blanket, he on his back and she with her head on his chest. She twirled the stem of a daisy around her finger as they gazed up at the giant tree's structure. Sunlight shone in through the long limp branches of the tree as the light, cool breeze calmly blew in allowing a pleasant shade from the summer's humid afternoon.

Joseph noticed the young woman who treated him as a pillow, was in deep thought. He watched her intently as she subconsciously wrapped the flower around one finger, and then another.

"You're awfully quiet today, something bothering you?" he asked her.

She sat up and gracefully looked at him over her shoulder. He thought he had never seen a more beautiful girl in all his life. She was like a princess in a fairytale with her long, blonde, wavy hair pulled to the one side and a flower wrapped around the rhinestone comb that held it in a loose ponytail. The scattered sunlight lightened her face and streaked her hair with a shimmering glow.

The only response he got was a slight smile and sparkling eyes. He didn't move or say anything else he just stared at her. In an instant it hit him how much this unique woman meant to him.

"I'm sorry I know my company today is not much. It was so sweet of you to bring me up here though."

"You know I would have. I just love to see you beg." He teased her trying to get her to smile and hear her laugh.

"Mother says ladies are not suppose to kill a man's ego." She jested and they shared a quick laugh.

"What…um…what did those people want yesterday?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh they were carrying out official business. Royal business."

"For the Queen?"

She looked away disappointed that he had brought it up. "They… were at the estate on behalf of Her Majesty and Ru…His Royal Highness," she caught herself, as it wasn't proper to mention to call the prince of Genovia just by his first name.

"Ah so that's it, His Royal Highness Prince Rupert is ready to claim you I suppose. Take you away to the palace, make you a princess, a wife, a queen, and then mother of the future heirs of Genovia."

He abruptly sat up with one leg stretched out the other bent. Leaning over his knee he looked straight ahead through the branches and glared at the hazy view of the royal palace in the distance. Clarisse still fiddling with the flower followed his sad gaze and then stared at her hand.

Not looking at her he asked, "When is he suppose to propose to you?" He felt his stomach and jaw tighten as the words fell out of his mouth.

She once again was quiet. When she didn't answer he looked at her. "Clarisse?"

With tears in her eyes she looked at him and placed her left palm to his cheek, cupping it lovingly.

She didn't have to say a thing for he felt it. He felt the cold band of the ring she had on her finger. He grabbed her hand tenderly and pulled it down so he could see it. How could he have missed it? There it was, this huge, emerald shaped diamond that must have been in the royal family for years, worth a fortune, and there it was on the hand where a ring from him should have been.

"I'm so…so sorry Joseph," she said as large tears sprang from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

But he was standing in a second and briskly walking out of the branched curtains of the tree. Forcing branches aside he continued towards the open field where she had once seen the bunny and chased it under the tree.

Trying to regain her composure to speak with him she looked up and saw the tree trunk with their names carved in it. She instantly began to sob as she traced it her hand. Once she calmed down and felt he had too, she walked out towards where he was, staring at the village before them. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Joseph?"

He didn't look at her.

"Joseph… Joseph please… please look at me?" she tried to pull his face to hers but he didn't budge.

"It is my duty to my country and to my family that I accept the Prince's proposal. I will fail my own father if I do not marry into the royal family because he has worked so hard to get where he is today with the King. The fate of my family lays with me now, not my father, not my brothers, but me. I alone have to carry out what I have been raised since a young girl to do which is become a princess, a wife, a then yes a queen and mother of a country that I care so much for."

"Why should your father care now? Isn't the king sick? Isn't he dying?"" Joseph asked sharply, his eyes still focused on the palace in the distance.

"Yes Joseph, King Edward is indeed dying, he may go any time now which is why the palace has been sending those people over to our estate. The arrangement that was made a few years ago for me to wed the Prince is now becoming severely important because once King Edward passes Rupert will eventually assume his spot on the throne."

"And you beside him on a throne and in a bed creating little heirs for this country," he said through his teeth.

She nodded sadly but tried to seem proud. "That would be part of the duty." She snapped in response but she instantly felt horrible she had added that truth.

He shook his head trying to shake the image of Rupert, the same age as he making love to the young woman he loved, a woman he would always love.

"You cannot tell me you didn't know this would happen?" she said staring right into his face trying to make eye contact with him.

"I didn't want to think… that when actually asked you would say yes."

"Joseph what was I suppose to do?" she yelled at him.

"Be with me." He said grabbing her shoulders and staring right into her eyes.

Clarisse was shocked and confused by the many emotions that ran through her. "Be with you?"

"Yes would that have been so horrible? I mean you never would have received a ring like that, or, or a home like that," he said gesturing towards the palace. "But you would have received my love, my heart."

Tears streamed again from her face when she heard these words and saw tears in his eyes.

He moved his hands from her shoulders to her face, smoothing the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. He felt terrible that he had made her cry. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Clarisse I didn't mean to make you upset. You, you will one day I'm sure make an exceptional queen of Genovia, I have no doubt."

She leaned into him and they lovingly embraced each other tightly for what seemed like hours. Clarisse knew how much he loved her. She also knew without a doubt that he was the love of her life, the man she would want to actually be her husband, the man who she shared a life with, a home, and children. A man she want to so desperately be intimate with but couldn't-or could she?

"We better get you back home." He finally said as he led her back to the tree to get the blanket.

Once inside the branches Clarisse watched as he started to fold the blanket.

"No." she suddenly shouted. "Wait."

Joseph looked around. "What? What is it?"

She took the blanket from him, opened it up, and placed it back on the ground.

"I, I don't want to go yet."

"Ok?" Joseph said confused by her actions.

Clarisse walked up to him and kissed him passionately. He instantly responded back with equally as much passion. He broke the kiss for a moment as she began to undo the buckle on his pants. "Clarisse?"

"Please don't stop me, don't you want me?"

"Ah yes of, of course but…"

She cut him off with another kiss that sent both of them down on the blanket. Clothes were stripped and sensations heightened.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean after everything you just said and what's going to happen?"

"Yes I want this, I want this with you. I want you Joseph. I want my very first experience to be with you so we'll always have this, we'll always remember being up here together in our spot before our lives changed and drew us apart."

"We won't be apart. I'll do everything I can to make sure I'm always by your side somehow, someway." He kissed her neck and breasts causing her to feel sensations she never felt before. Moans escaped her mouth and his. He was gentle and tender with her but passionate and sensual. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could and for their first time to be as pleasurable and wonderful as possible.

She whispered into his ear as he carefully and slowly made his way inside her "I promise you no other man will ever know me or get as close to me as you. He'll have my body but you'll have my heart and soul."

When the romantic session of lovemaking had come to an end, Joseph asked if she was all right, if she had felt any pain.

"Only a little initially, but I got over it very quickly. Nothing in the world could have ruined this moment."

They laid there, their young bodies intertwined together, covered only by each other and half of the blanket.

"Clarisse?"

"Umm?" she looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I love you. I love you more than anything and I always will."

"Oh Joseph, I love you just the same.

"Promise me you'll never forget that," he begged.

"I'll never, no matter what comes between us, I'll never forget those words and this day."

And then it happened.

The bells from the cathedral echoed through the village and up the mountainside.

"What time is it?" Clarisse asked with a nervous look on her face.

Joe checked his watch. "That's strange it's 4:20. Why on earth would the bells ring…"

Panic and fear struck them as they looked at one another and then out at the view.

"The King!" Joe cried as he sprang up and threw on his clothes.

Clarisse sat frozen trying to process what was happening. "Oh my god King Edward is dead!" Everything in my life is about to change she thought as she dressed with Joseph's help and ran to the motorcycle. Everything.

~End of flashback

_**Back to Present Day **_

"That was ah quite a day." Joseph recalled.

"A day we'll never forget for numerous reasons." Clarisse added as she leaned against her husband as they watched the sun set over the land.

"True but now my love I believe I better get you home." He said helping her off the ground and grabbing the blanket.

"No. Wait." Clarisse said as she walked behind him and grabbed her husband around the stomach.

"What?"

"I never forgot you know. I never once forgot how much we loved each other."

"I'm glad. Neither did I," he said and he kissed her forehead.

As they started the motorcycle the cathedral's bells chimed in the distance, but this time it was only announcing the time.


	32. Chapter 32

**Aw thanks for the nice comments! -I so appreciate them.**

**Glad I still have my readers. Here's another one-Enjoy!**

The next day Clarisse and Joe welcomed Mia and Nick home from their honeymoon. They met them at the airport and ushered them home in the limo along with Shades driving and Charlotte in tow.

"So how was it?" her grandmother asked as they settled in the limo.

"Did you have a good time?" Joe added.

"Oh yeah it was great," Nick said placing an arm around his pale wife.

"How was your flight coming back?" Clarisse asked.

"It was ok," Nick answered. "Mia didn't have a great flight though."

"Oh?" Clarisse replied placing a hand on her granddaughter's and examining her with her eyes.

"No I'm fine. I've just been so nauseous lately. It's horrible."

"Oh yes, well that's common for the state you are in my dear," she whispered to her so Charlotte wouldn't hear.

"So did you miss us?" Mia asked as she leaned in and hugged her grandmother around her waist.

"I don't know what do you think darling? Did we miss them?" she asked her husband.

"Only a little," he teased the younger couple.

"Oh real nice, thanks," Mia replied as she let go of Clarisse and sat up.

"No honestly Amelia we did miss having you around, and Nick too of course," her grandmother reassured. "I just hope you two enjoyed yourselves enormously because…" she cut herself off.

"Because what?" Mia asked curiously.

Clarisse looked at her husband then moved next to him. "Well, Mia it was your honeymoon, a wonderful vacation to have, and you know now that you're back…"

"Go on." Mia demanded though she told herself that she might not want to hear this.

"Well darling now that you're back you know you have to get back to your duties as queen."

"Grandma, I mean no disrespect but please don't be a buzz kill."

"Ah buzz what?" a very confused Clarisse asked her husband.

"I have the rest of today to get back and relax and then I can tackle everything first thing tomorrow."

"I know, I know you're probably jet-lagged as well and don't want to hear about anything. I fully understand and I won't mention it again, but just know you will have to check the schedule Charlotte has for you later."

"I will check it, later."

"Ok, good thank you."

Suddenly Shades made a short stop and the papers that Charlotte had on her lap flew onto the floor of the limo. Since she was sitting right by the open privacy window of the limo she scolded him. "Shades! Careful please!"

"Oh babe I'm sorry, a cat just ran across the street." He said truly apologetic.

The other four in the limo heard this whole exchange and tried so hard not to make it known that Shades had slipped with calling her babe.

As Joe helped her pick up the papers and put them back in order, Clarisse exchanged smirks with Mia. "Oh yes I forgot we played cards with both Charlotte and Shades one night."

"Oh they both played, did they?" Mia asked toying with the situation. "Yes they were a wonderful replacement couple since you two were away.

"Oh good." Mia said.

When they reached the palace Mia whispered to her grandmother "Oh my god what did we miss?"

"Oh my dear I have a story to tell you later."

The next few days Mia tackled so many different projects, papers and meetings that she was so exhausted by the time each sun set.

Clarisse relaxed in her rooms with Joseph when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Grandma it's me, I'm not going to be able to join everyone for dinner tonight like normal."

"Oh, ok darling are you sure? The cook is making one of your favorites tonight."

"Yeah I'm definitely sure. I'm swamped with paperwork."

"Anything I could help you with?"

"No, no grandma I must handle all this on my own."

"I know, I know but I'm just sitting here watching the news with Joseph. I can come to your rooms and help sort or something."

"That's very sweet of you Grandma but no relax enjoy your retirement with your husband. You deserve it. If I have a question I'll call you."

"Ok promise."

"Promise," her granddaughter replied.

"Oh and Mia?" she said trying to catch her before she hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you eat something."

"Alright if I get the chance I will."

It had been 9:00 o'clock at night. The palace was settling down for the night as Clarisse went down for her cup of tea. Joe had fallen asleep already on the sofa in their rooms and when she went back after her tea she would wake him so he could go to bed.

Coming down the stairs she passed one of the maids. "Ah Brigitta?"

"Yes Madam."

"Is Her Majesty Queen Mia in bed yet?"

"Ah no ma'am she's actually still up in her office. She's been doing work all this time so she sent us away for the night."

"Oh I see, well did she eat?" Clarisse asked worried.

"No ma'am she has not. We have asked her numerous times but she was very busy," the young maid explained.

"She must be starving!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Come Brigitta let's gather some of the food from dinner and arrange a plate and tray for her," she demanded.

"Yes Your Majesty."

The two women bustled around the kitchen gathering utensils and food from the refrigerator. The maid was quite surprised how well the previous queen knew her way around a kitchen.

"There I think that should do it. We had one of Her Majesty's favorite dishes tonight," Clarisse explained to Brigitta as she placed two cups of tea on the tray.

"Do you think Her Majesty will eat it Madam? The last time we asked her she said she was fine."

"She'll eat it if I bring it to her," Clarisse explained as she picked up the tray and headed for the stairway. "After all I am her grandma no matter how old she gets."

Brigitta smiled and followed-Clarisse noticed this and stopped to face the maid. "Oh my dear I'll be fine delivering this to her on my own, please retire for the night and get a good nights sleep."

"Yes Your Majesty. Good night," she said and turned to walk away.

"Good night and thank you for all your help," Clarisse added with a sincere smile.

"Oh no my pleasure," Brigitta said as she continued to walk to her quarters.

As Clarisse walked down the dimly lit corridor to Mia's rooms she thought how she would insist that Mia eat even if she didn't want to.

As she approached the large double doors of Mia's newly renovated office, she smiled proudly at the designs on the doors. She had picked them with Mia in mind and was thrilled that Mia loved it.

Noticing the dowager queen holding a tray the guards at the doors opened it for her so she could enter.

Once in the room Clarisse instantly sighed out of pity when she noticed her granddaughter asleep at her desk, an ink stain forming on a paper she had attempted to sign. Clarisse quietly looked for a place to set the tray down, but there was no spot on the desk. Finally finding a spot on a nearby cabinet she set it down and then walked over to her granddaughter.

"Mia?" she whispered while rubbing her back.

A groan came from the young woman.

"My love wake up. Wake up. That's it." Clarisse instantly remembered having to do this when Mia fainted a few weeks before.

"Errm… what?" Mia slowly stirred awake and looked around. "Oh my gosh I fell asleep! I'm so sorry grandma."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry? No need to be, you're exhausted and I'm sure also hungry."

"How long was I out?"

"I have no idea darling as I just found out about ten minutes ago that you hadn't eaten and I wanted to make sure you did," she said clearing some of the papers so she could bring the tray over.

"That's so nice of you grandma, thank you." Mia said as her grandmother's back was turned. "What's that smell?"

Clarisse placed the tray in front of her. "It's your favorite. I told you cook made it tonight."

Mia put her hand up and turned away. "Oh no."

"What?"

Mia grabbed her stomach and covered her mouth with her other hand.

"My darling you alright?"

"Please, could you just place it back over there? The smell is just really getting to me."

"Oh, yes, sure." Clarisse carried the tray back over remembering how it is the first trimester of pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, that was so sweet of you to bring me something, but that just isn't agreeing with my senses of sight and smell."

"No that's fine. How about the cornbread? Could you handle that because the bread will help settle your stomach?"

"Ah yeah actually cornbread sounds good."

Clarisse set the cornbread and Mia's cup of tea in front of her pale granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma you didn't have to do this."

"Oh nonsense you didn't have any dinner. You have to eat especially now that you're eating for two."

"I know and it's amazing how some of the foods I usually love all of a sudden look distasteful."

Taking her cup of tea and a crumpet, Clarisse sat on the opposite side of the desk facing Mia. "Where's your husband?"

"Nick's watching a football game on TV. He stopped in here before I dozed off."

"Well I think you should go to bed and finish this in the morning," advised her grandmother.

"Um sounds like a plan. I can't think clearly anymore anyways."

"Ah baby-brain, where you can't really focus sometimes when you're pregnant."

Mia chuckled. "That's definitely the case today, but hey that cornbread was delicious! We have more of that in the kitchen?"

"Yes there is more in the bread drawer," Clarisse said with a laugh.

"You know what I could really go for though-what the cornbread reminds me of?"

"What?" her grandmother wondered.

"Corndogs."

"Corndogs?!"

"Yeah you know like the ones we had when you first came to San Francisco to meet me?"

"Oh those. So what you're saying is that you're craving corndogs."

"Yes they were so good!" Mia squealed as she slouched in the giant desk chair. "The best I've ever had. What I would do for one of those."

"Oh I thought they were just alright."

"Alright? Grandma how can you say that you loved them, remember?"

"I suppose but I remember even more clearly how we got into an accident right after we had those. I didn't care much at all for the corndogs during that." They both laughed.

As the two women finished their tea Nick entered the room.

"Ah Nick, you must get your little wife here to bed instantly." Clarisse insisted.

"You have read my mind exactly," he said giving his wife a strict look. "I see you've eaten something though finally."

"Yes well grandma brought food up for me. She is the best you know."

"She is, she is," Nick agreed.

"Oh enough, it was my duty as a grandmother. Now if you've finished Mia I'll take the tray back down to the kitchen," she said reaching for her cup.

"No, no please I'll take care of it," Nick said taking the cup from Mia and placing it on the tray.

Oh how sweet of you, thank you Nicky."

"Yeah besides I want more of that scrumptious cornbread," Mia added.

"And then you better get some sleep." Clarisse said as she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.

"Good night my dears."

"Good night," they both answered back.

Making her way into her suite, Clarisse realized Joseph was still sound asleep on the sofa. Laughing that now she had to wake him up she walked over and nudged him gently.

"Hey wake up old man."

"Hmm? What time is it?"

"Time for you and I to get into bed," she said untying her robe. "I just got back from Mia's office."

"Oh, she's still up?"

"Well sort of, when I walked in she was asleep at her desk. I brought her something to eat though."

"She must have liked that since she missed her favorite meal?" said Joe.

"Not exactly," she said as she climbed into bed. "She couldn't stomach it. The cornbread helped but the actual entrée made her nauseous."

"Get out of here. Really?"

"I'm serious and now I have to have Charlotte call in an order of corndogs from San Francisco so they can be delivered in a day or two," Clarisse said turning off the light.

"Wait, what about corndogs?" Joe asked with a very confused tone.

"You don't know what corndogs are?" Clarisse asked him through the darkness of the room.

"No I do, but how do you know what they are?"

"I've had them before and they were rather good," she said with a huff.

"What a food choice for a queen to have?" Joe said getting comfortable.

"Oh tush."


	33. Updated Message

**This is just an update message…not a chapter…sorry! **

Hey everyone…..hello?

Anyone there? LOL

Just seeing if anyone at all is still interested in this story? I still have only a few more ideas for chapters but I haven't had a chance to do any. I always wanted to finish this story and lately it's been on my mind but I figure why write if no one is going to read it anymore.

I had many readers when I started this story and continued it for 32 Chapters because of the response from my readers! Love you guys!

So like I said, just checking to see if anyone wanted any more of this or should I just not even go on?

This was my very first and favorite fanfic and I will continue it if I get a go ahead. I just apologize it has been so long...almost a year since I've updated.

Bad…I know.

I could always do like a quick synopsis of what has already happened in the story and like a spoiler alert for new readers. But let me know what you think.

Thanks so much!

Nicole


	34. Chapter 33

Hey everyone!

So after receiving many comments about continuing this story I have done so. Thank you all for liking this story and wanting more! I'm very glad you enjoy it and I appreciate you wanting me to go on with it to the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter…but first here's a quick, little recap of this long story thus far as a slight reminder…

Story began with Clarisse and Joe getting married, story then took off telling what happened afterwards- Mia and Nicholas found a picture of Joe in Clarisse's office when Clarisse and Joe were away on their honeymoon, they accidentally broke the picture and found a love note with a year written on it from Joe to Clarisse behind it. They read it and questioned the older couple about it though they avoided telling a very curious Mia and Nick all the details. Mia has a tendency to interrupt Clarisse and Joe when they are embracing intimate moments together. Joe got a motorcycle from Clarisse for his birthday and he and Clarisse visit an old special spot of theirs from the past when they have free time. There they tend to reminisce about their past and flashbacks take us back to that time showing us that Joe was Clarisse's first in numerous ways. Nicholas proposes to Mia who happily accepts. Everyone suspects something is going on between Shades and Charlotte which is confirmed when Clarisse catches them in the cleaning closet. Mia becomes Queen of Genovia but Clarisse continues to help her with things and she and Joe still live at the palace. More surprises occurred when Clarisse found out her granddaughter was pregnant the night before Mia's wedding when she (Mia) had fainted at the ball given in honor of Mia and Nicholas. Clarisse told Mia that not all queens are virgins when they marry so she should not worry about disappointing her or anyone else. Mia begins to question this but Clarisse tells her that's a story for another time. Clarisse comes up with a rational plan to keep the pregnancy a secret until after the first trimester, so the public won't know when the baby was actually conceived, instead the media and public will just assume it occurred while the couple were on their honeymoon. This was done to avoid any controversy of Mia getting pregnant before actually getting married. Clarisse and Helen are the only two besides the physician that knows Mia is expecting. The day of the wedding Joe overhears Clarisse talking quietly to the royal family's physician about pregnancy and about a certain "baby." Joe at first thinks its Clarisse who's pregnant though he finds out quickly from a hysterical and relieved Clarisse that it is Mia who is actually having a baby. Mia and Nicholas have a big, beautiful wedding that goes off without a hitch. Clarisse and Helen provide Mia with sentimental objects for her something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Mia told Nick she was pregnant after the wedding when they were taking pictures in the garden. Nicholas is overjoyed with the news. Clarisse had a nasty hangover the day after Mia's wedding from doing shots with Sheila Motaz and yells at Nick and Mia for trying to take Nicholas's motorcycle for a ride when she is pregnant. After they return from their honeymoon Mia jumps back into being a Queen. She suffers from the exhaustion and nauseousness of pregnancy and when her grandmother brings her, her favorite dinner that she missed from so much work, Mia gets sick from the look and smell of it. She then explains to Clarisse that she is craving corndogs but not just any kind, the ones from San Francisco.

Ok so you got it? Ok then here we go! Enjoy!

Chapter 33

2005 Three months later…

Mia is sitting in her suite as the morning sun streams into the room. She has just dressed and is now relaxing on her sofa watching morning television programs peacefully before her busy day as Queen begins_. _Charlotte would not be in until 10:30am as ordered by Mia who had been suffering from bouts of terrible morning sickness until last week. While flipping through the channels…

Footage of the Genovian Royal wedding is seen flickering on the television screen…

"_Palace officials have recently confirmed that Her Majesty Queen Amelia and her husband His Royal Highness Prince Consort Nicholas are expecting their first child. The much anticipated Renaldi heir to the Genovian throne is due to arrive in the spring. I'm Elsie Penworthy, keep your eggs sunny side up."_

_*click_. Mia turned the TV off and turned her attention to the stack of newspapers the maids place daily on her coffee table.

"Oh, God I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," she said out loud to herself as she noticed the headlines surrounding a usual sight on the cover of the paper…her. "Well at least this picture is better than yesterday's where I looked like a hot mess." Her comments were interrupted when she heard a tap at the door.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty the Dowager Queen is here to see you," Brigitte announced with a cheesy grin.

"Oh, ok," Mia responded noticing something was up due to Brigitte's expression-then she saw her grandmother walk in.

"Va-va voom! Look at you Grandma!" she exclaimed as Clarisse walked in and twirled in her new plum colored Chanel outfit and large brimmed hat.

"You don't think it's too much?" Clarisse asked as she tweaked the hat.

"No, not at all, I love it! Is that for the fashion show tonight?"

"Yes, but you're sure I look all right?" Clarisse persisted as she made her way over to Mia's full length mirror.

"Are you kidding me? You look great! It hugs your figure nicely and makes you look very slim and fit. Has Joseph seen you yet?" Mia asked in a teasing tone.

"Seen what?" Joe said as he entered the room.

"My hot grandma over there," Mia said gesturing to Clarisse who was checking herself out in the mirror.

Joseph looked at his wife who was at this moment checking her backside in the mirror.

"Oh Mia…stop!" her grandma said embarrassed.

"You do look very, how do I put this?" Joe looked at Mia as he searched for the right word. "Very…"

"Sexxxyyy!" Mia chimed in.

"Oh God well if that's the case then I'm not wearing it tonight," she said taking off the hat as she turned around and began to head for the door.

Joseph caught her arm to stop her. "No, no, no don't you look ravishing. Everyone will want your outfit tomorrow instead of those hideous things they have those twig models wear."

"But I don't want to exude sex…in public."

Mia looked at Joe and they chuckled. "You don't exude sex you exude class." Joseph said.

"Oh so you don't think I look sexy then?" Clarisse teasingly asked her husband.

"You know I do," he said as he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips.

"Aw well then thank you and I suppose you too Mia," she said looking over her shoulder at her granddaughter still sitting on the sofa.

"How are you feeling today?" Clarisse asked her.

"Fine. I think I'm through with the morning sickness which is a wonderful thing."

"Umm yes. Is your outfit finished for tonight? Have they brought it to you yet?" she said placing her hat on a nearby table.

"Err yes, my outfit should be here soon," she said placing the word outfit in air quotes.

"What's that remark about?" Clarisse asked as she sat down next to her.

"I feel fat."

"Fat? Mia you're not even that big yet. Your belly is just starting to show," she said feeling her granddaughter's tummy.

"No don't get me wrong I'm proud of my little bump here it's just I'm a little depressed at how my hips and butt just keep widening and widening. I have a feeling I'm going to be huge by the time I'm 6 months."

"Probably, but your pregnant. Embrace it." her grandmother advised as she began to pour some tea into a cup.

I just don't want to be placed in a moo-moo."

"A what?" Clarisse asked.

"A moo-moo."

Clarisse gave her a quizzical look. "A moo-moo? What is a moo-moo?"

"A piece of clothing for pregnant women."

Clarisse just starred at her still confused. "It's something you wear?"

"Never mind," Mia said changing the subject. As she turned to the coffee table she laughed at the sight on the front of one newspaper. "Oh my gosh look," she said showing her grandparents.

"Aw Prince William," Clarisse said with a smile and a chuckle. "England's future King."

"It's such a shame I couldn't marry him," Mia said in a sarcastic voice as she looked back at the picture.

"I'm sure your husband is happy you didn't," Joe added as he picked up a scone.

"Oh that's right I'm married aren't I, to what's his name," she kidded.

With perfect timing Nicholas walked into the room. "Ah and here's what's his name now," Clarisse said as she sipped her tea.

"So this is where all of you are this morning, our suite," he said as he sat down in a comfy chair and put up his feet. "So how is everyone so far on this beautiful morning?"

"Well you came in at the right time since your wife here was just saying how sad it was she didn't marry Prince William," Joe explained.

"Ah I see, well I'm so happy I found you then," he teased. "But Prince William, he's a good guy," Nick added as he fixed his watch.

"He is," Clarisse agreed. "I think his mother had a special part in that."

"Didn't you go to school with him or something?" Mia asked her husband.

"Yes when we were younger, but then I was shipped to another school. I've played polo and rugby with him though in recent years, which he is very good at unfortunately," he said which made Joe laugh. "His girlfriend reminds me of you Mia because of her dark hair."

"Oh you mean this girl?" Mia asked as she noticed a girl in the picture next to Prince William.

"Ah yeah that'd be her, a Kate something," Nick answered. "She's quite pretty," he added knowing he was going to get a remark from his pregnant wife.

"Whoa, down boy," Mia teased.

Clarisse grabbed the paper from Mia. "It says they're pretty serious. She's the one I've heard about. They've been together for a few years now. Maybe they'll get married one day and she'll be the future Queen of England."

"We shall see," Joe said.

"Yes well this generation has been picking their own spouses thus far so perhaps. I think it is a wonderful change with fewer marriage arrangements and more happiness and true love," Clarisse said poetically as she looked at Joseph.

"I agree," he said as patted her knee while reaching forward to grab his cup of coffee.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" Mia exclaimed remembering something. "Speaking of marriages, I have some news," she said whispering. "Nicholas, check the door and see if the coast is clear besides the guards."

He got up and checked for his wife. "It's clear."

"Ok then come over and sit so I can tell you three together." They could tell she was very excited.

"Go on," Clarisse encouraged.

"So yesterday I saw Charlotte and Shades talking about something intense but I dismissed it to give them their privacy. Then later on I overheard the maids talking about a wedding."

"So?" Joe asked.

"Well then Shades approached me and asked if he could have a moment of my time to discuss something tomorrow meaning today around 2:00."

"And?" Nick asked with a similar look as Joe's.

"Well I'm assuming they are the couple who are linked to a wedding!" she said with a quiet shriek.

Clarisse smiled. "Aw!"

"I know right? I mean c'mon Shades and Charlotte," Mia added with a huge smile.

"You're assuming something you picked up from eavesdropping on the maids who usually eavesdrop on you," Joe pointed out.

"I know, but it makes sense. Don't you think so grandma?"

"She may be right here," Clarisse said looking at her husband.

"If you're right their kids are going to come out wearing shades and carrying a clipboard." Nick's joke made them all laugh.

"Well you do know what to say when he approaches the subject right?" Clarisse wondered.

"Of course I'll ask how long the engagement will be along with the date of the wedding. I have a feeling they won't wait long maybe they'll even elope."

Clarisse sighed and in a low voice explained, "Yes but when he asks for your blessing since he is the Head of Security and she your personal assistant, you have to inform them that they need to assign temporary replacements of the utmost quality and quickly if they are to have a short engagement. There's the wedding yes, but then I feel we, I mean you should give them at least three weeks off for their honeymoon vacation, which I will happily take care of for them, after all they have done so much for us over the years and will continue to do through your reign."

"Darling we don't even know if Shades wants to discuss marrying Charlotte." Joe loudly commented.

"Sshhhhhhh!" Mia and Clarisse said simultaneously. "Will you lower your voice please?" Clarisse scolded her husband.

Nicholas laughed out loud at how Joe had just been shushed.

Clarisse continued quietly "She is probably right; it probably has to do with what she thinks."

"Not exactly it could be about security procedures, guard posts, driving situations, or some other issue or concern." Joe rattled off.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "What do you think Nicholas?"

"No offense Your Majesty, but I think I'll keep my opinion to myself, though Joe was Head of Security at one time," he said trying to help the other male in the room.

"Exactly I was Head of Security, your Head of Security and I approached you many, many, many times to discuss…things"

"Hmm yes if only we knew what those things were precisely," Mia teased.

"Amelia."

"Fine, fine."

At that moment Charlotte walked into the room holding a clipboard.

"Good morning Your Majesties, Your Highnesses."

They all stared at her for a few long seconds until Clarisse broke the silence. "Good morning Charlotte dear, I see you are here for Mia to begin her day. We were just leaving." She said as she, Nicholas, and Joe got up.

Mia got up as well. "I do have a desk in the other room full of papers and don't have my signature on them yet."

"Erm yes and I should get out of this outfit so Olivia can press it for tonight," Clarisse said as she grabbed her hat. "Oh and Mia dear?"

"Yes, I know I'll speak with him and let you all know what it's about later," Mia answered.

When Charlotte wasn't looking, the three of them made a face telling Mia she should watch what she says in front of her assistant.

"Oh right," Mia mouthed to them. "I'll see you all later on before we go to the fashion show," she shouted as she put on her heels.

"Your Majesty, do you have a meeting with someone today I don't know about?" Charlotte asked checking Mia's packed schedule.

"Oh it's just a little security meeting with Shades," Mia waved it off as if it were no big deal.

Charlotte laughed.

"What?" Mia asked wondering if she knew.

"No forgive me Your Majesty but by you saying "security meeting" it made me think of how Joe and Her Majesty Queen Clarisse used to use that line…a lot!"

"Why am I not surprised..." she said with a smile.


	35. Chapter 34

Thank you for the reviews! Here's another….short and sweet….

**Chapter 34**

"So she was right?" Joseph asked while buttoning his jacket as he and his wife made their way down the long corridor to the grand foyer.

"Yes." Clarisse responded in a short, high pitched voice.

"When are they getting married?"

Clarisse looked over her shoulder to see if Charlotte was around. "He hasn't officially asked her yet. It's only been discussed as a future plan," she explained barely whispering.

"Ah, I see," Joseph said following his wife down the stairs and outside.

"Good evening Shades," Clarisse said cheerfully as they passed him standing by the limo.

"Good evening Your Majesty," he said as he opened the car door for them.

As Clarisse sat and stepped into the limo she was greeted by Mia, Nicholas, and Charlotte waiting patiently.

She put up her hand, "I know, I know I have no excuse as I'm not Queen anymore." They all laughed at her comment.

"I just want to point out that I was on time tonight so that's a point for me," Mia said.

"Ah let's not forget I was basically pushing you out of the suite, so I think I should get some credit," Nick added.

"Oh stop it," Mia retorted.

"You all look very nice," Clarisse said to them.

"Thanks so do you grandma, but you know my feelings about this outfit of yours as I expressed them earlier," she said with a grin.

"Question," Joseph cut in. "Do Nicholas and I have to sit in and watch the models on the runway? I was hoping we could watch some television and have a drink in the lounge area with the other men who are not….well designers and fashion people."

"I am all for that if you can get away with this Joe," said Nicholas hopefully.

"What? No, who is going to guard me?" Clarisse asked with her hand on her chest.

"Well Shades is there."

"Yes but to protect Mia and Nicholas if, he stays by her side," she said shooting a sarcastic glare at Nicholas.

Nicholas smiled.

"Well Lionel's here as well he should be able to…" Clarisse now shot Joseph a look that basically said "Really, Lionel?"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine I'll watch the show."

"Thank you," she said patting her husband's cheek.

"Besides it's probably better if it's me since you look like this tonight," he said acknowledging that she looked _very _nice."

Clarisse chuckled and slapped his leg.

"Good try Joe," Nicholas said as the car stopped.

"It was worth a shot," he said before he opened the door.

A few weeks had passed since the day of the fashion show. Shades had asked Charlotte to marry him and she in turn said "Yes!" Everyone at the palace was thrilled to know that these two would tie the knot someday in the near future.

Mia and Nicholas had an appointment with the doctor where they would be able to find out the sex of the baby. The decision to find out before the baby was born was an intense topic of discussion throughout the days leading up to the appointment.

"But Mia there are very few surprises in life, don't you think we should just wait and see when the baby is born?" Nick said as he tried to convince his wife of not finding out. Mia walked in her kitten heels with determination back to her office.

"Nicholas I want to know."

"But it will be such a moment when we finally find out."

"I'm sure either way it will be quite a moment when our baby is born," she pointed out.

"Yes of course but think of the anticipation and excitement. It'll be like a game."

"A game? Nicholas I don't think I'll ever view childbirth as a game even though you do get a lovely prize at the end."

"Mia please?"

"Nick I'm sorry I can't wait to see, it'll kill me."

"Fine, Mia but I don't want to know."

"What?" she said stopping in her tracks and looking at him. "You're going to make me keep it from you?"

"Yes, because I want the surprise of finding out when the baby comes." They walked into the office and the doors were shut behind them.

"Oh you know you and grandma and Joe, all three of you don't want me to find out! It's my baby!"

"And what it's not mine?"

She huffed and turned around so she wasn't facing him.

Feeling bad Nick took a deep breath and lowered his voice so it didn't seem as if he were yelling. "Look just go then to the appointment by yourself. Find out and don't let me know."

She turned around rapidly. "But you always come to my appointments."

"But I don't want the option of finding out right there dangling in front of me. Just go you'll be fine. He sees you right here in the palace so it's not like when you're done you can't walk back in to our suite and continue with your night."

She huffed. "Fine, whatever."

"Ok then I'll see you afterwards. Your appointment is at 4 correct?"

"Umm hmm," she said not looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her close. "Well when he is done examining you and you get the info you are looking for come find me, but don't tell me."

She nodded and a tear that she couldn't control rolled down her face.

"Mia don't be upset, I'm not trying to be mean. I would love to go and you know I'll go to every other one, it's just by doing this we both can be satisfied."

"Umm, hmm," she said leaning into his chest.

"So now you can work for a few hours like you wanted to before the appointment," he said walking her over to her chair "and I'll be sure to catch you later. OK?"

"Ok."

"And no hints, that wouldn't be nice," he said with a smile as he shook his finger at her.

"Ok."

"Promise."

"Yes, I promise," she said smiling up at him.

"Good, no tears then. By doing this we both can be happy."

He kissed her and then left her alone to get back to her duties.

Mia sat there staring out of the large window by her desk. Was Nicholas right? She wouldn't want to admit it but she did think it was a nice idea to find out when the baby came. Plus it was so cute how he was making a big deal of the whole thing. Maybe grandma was right too? Maybe she should just wait and see if she would be having a little prince or princess of Genovia.


End file.
